Titles Change Lives
by Venquine1990
Summary: Harry has three weeks of summer holiday to himself when he comes across someone he has never met before. The man proves loyal to his father's side of the family and through this Harry gets everything he ever wanted, but with some costs. Harry gets hurt, comforted and finds out who deserve to be close to him. It will prove that Titles Change Lives.
1. The Wellbower Family

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, as you know the Poll in regards for these stories is now down and I decided to come to a conclusion. These four stories that you see here WILL become part of my regular schedule. I know I said in Rituals that they won't, but they will. However, once they are done, there is going to be a slight change to my schedule.  
**_ _ **For now, I will be writing the four stories that were highest on the poll, yet once those are done, I will start putting effort in the challenges I love the most. I know I asked for your opinion, but to be honest, there are just a few previews that I felt more achieved with when I finished them than others and I want to focus on those.  
**_ _ **Okay, enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **A Summer To Remember  
**_ _ **Chapter 01  
**_ _ **The Wellbower Family**_

Leaving my Aunt and Uncle was the best thing that I could have ever decided to do. Sure, when I had ran away I had been terrified of being arrested and when the Minister had met me at the Leaky Cauldron, I had been assured that my time as a wizard was over, but the time since has been the best I have lived so far.  
I'm currently staying at the Leaky Cauldron, constantly making sure to get back inside before the sun sets and while it's a little unsettling to experience the chance of sleeping to whatever times I like or eating whenever I actually feel hungry, do I still feel very grateful to the Minister for renting me my room and paying for my meals.  
Tom, the bartender, is also an amazing person and while his looks sometimes give me the involuntary shivers, does his behavior prove me again and again not to judge a book by its cover as he constantly makes sure I go to sleep early enough that I get enough rest and he also asks me during dinner if I feel like breakfast in bed the next morning.  
I had been shocked at hearing this to be a possibility on the second night of my stay here and had been a little sloppy the first time Tom had served me like this two days, but we had set up a schedule of when I would and wouldn't have breakfast and both of us had smiled happily at the end, which was about a week ago now.

I have also constantly made sure to be outside whenever I could, Diagon alley which is stationed behind the Leaky Cauldron, giving me plenty of reasons for doing so and while the cobbled stone path alone is a challenge to walk on – especially during the busier hours of the day – do the shops amaze and intrigue upon sight every time.  
I've been planning to get some money out of my vault the entire week now, but for the last few days have I been more motivated to just window shop, have a good look around and enjoy the busy shopping life of Magical England as I – sometimes – seat myself at Florian's Fortescue just to gaze at the wandering public.  
It has, over the last few days, happened on and off that people recognized me for my scar, but thanks to my grown fringe does that happen rarely as I constantly make sure to cover it with my hair, having no need for such forms of attention as my fame only reminds me of the fact that I'm an orphan with murdered parents.

I then take a deep breath, having just finished my breakfast down at the bar and Tom seems to have heard me as he asks: "Something on your mind, Harry?" And I smile at the man as I say: "Just my stupid fame, Tom, nothing serious." The man nods and goes back to cleaning a wine glass with one of his white cloths.  
I push the near empty plate, that only has one or two scraps of egg and bacon left on the edges, away from me and hide one of my galleons under the plate while keeping my eye on Tom to make sure he doesn't see it. I then slide off my bar-seat and head over to the gateway to Diagon Alley, using my wand to open the enchanted wall.  
The wall parts and, like the last few days, does a smile appear on my face as I see the already bustling crowd before me, witches and wizards of all ages, sizes and gender walking around with either shopping bags, business trunks or even their own offspring before a voice behind me startles me out of my gazing as it says:

"Ah thank you lad, that saves us a lot of time." And I look behind me, seeing a well-dressed man with slicked-back black hair and wise dark brown eyes that has one of his hands on the shoulder of a boy that resembles him quite a bit, even if the boy's hair just hangs down his lean shoulders and he has purple specks in his brown eyes.  
The man then turns to his son, who I now notice seems about two to three years older than me and says: "Come Jeremy, time for your inheritance check. We can't keep the Goblins waiting." And the boy calmly answers: "Yes father." While his purple-brown eyes actually betray him for being a lot more worried than he shows.  
Still it's not his worries that intrigue me as more the words of his father and while I make sure that my pace is as brisk and direct as that of the man, do I turn back to him and ask: "Inheritance test, Sir?" The man smiles at me, his eyes proving how proud he is of this one subject and while his voice raises in tone, does he say:

"Yes, quite right, lad. My son, Jeremy is finally fifteen and that, for a Wellbower, is a very important age as it makes a Wellbower Heir legitimate for becoming Regent of the Family. Well, if the child is the firstborn, of course. Only firstborns are allowed the title of Regent and later Head of the family, as is tradition for all Purebloods."  
This, while the word Pureblood reminds me of Draco Malfoy and all the trouble his father caused last year, makes me feel even more curious and I decide to take a huge risk as I ask: "And a Potter? Do you know what age a Potter should be to become Regent?" The man looks curious and I flick my head, showing my scar.  
Jeremy gasps as he must have seen it too, but I send a pointed look at his father as I flick my hair back in place before any passing witches or wizards can spot it and the man nods, understanding my gaze and gesture before he says: "I'm not sure, lad. Normally that would be 15, perhaps 17 – but, well, in your case."

"You mean, my fame?" I ask, wondering if showing the man my scar was a bad idea, but the man shakes his head and while he halts us all just in front of the Gringotts, to the left side of the doors, does he mutter: "No, I mean the fact that you are the last of your line, young Potter. That alone should make you eligible to the title of Lord."  
This shocks me as I hadn't even thought of it like that and I mutter: "Guess me visiting Gringotts for some school-money just got a whole new reason." And the man nods before Jeremy asks: "Would you mind if we escort you, Harry? The Wellbower line had an alliance with the Potter House back in the 1800's, you know?"  
But while I feel shocked at hearing how old my family might actually be, does Mr. Wellbower nod and say: "Quite right, Jeremy, quite right. And it would be an honor to see you receive an inheritance test, Mr. Potter. Your parents would have probably insisted it be done by a family that is aligned with their own, if they had the chance."  
But while his tone is fierce and joyful, does a pang of hurt still sting my heart at his words and my mental thought of: "Except they never got that chance." But then I shake my head, remembering how hard I have fought the last two years to do them proud and I look at the man before me, determined to do so again as I say:

"Mr. Wellbower, it would be an honor if you could help me get a chance at receiving an Inheritance test." The man smiles and, like with his son, lies a hand on my shoulder as he says: "Splendid, let's head inside and inform the Goblins at once." And with that does the father of what could possibly be a new friend lead me inside the white building.  
A few minutes later we are actually seated in a very simple looking office of marble and wood with an oak desk in front of me and a Goblin behind it while Mr. Wellbower is on my left and Jeremy is on my right and while I am shocked at how quick this all went, do I feel a mix of curiosity, excitement and slight concern inside of me.  
The curiosity is for the contents of the will that another Goblin is currently trying to fetch that my parents have actually left me – to my great shock. The excitement is over the fact that my parents did care for my future enough to leave behind a list of wishes for what should happen to me if anything ever happened to them.

Yet the concern is mostly based on three things; one that I may not have done enough to really do my parents proud, another that I may have, unknowingly been doing things they never wanted for me and finally – which I know is most probably not true – the very unlikely chance that my parents wanted me left with Vernon and Petunia.

"No, my aunt hated my mum and my mum lost all contact with Petunia for perfectly good reasons. There is no way they would want that. Dumbledore is the only one who would want that and maybe, once the will has been executed, he will stop insisting on that and I can make my leaving of them a permanent fact."  
These are the thought I try to use to calm myself and keep the concern from overwhelming me, yet when the Retrieval Goblin returns, do I instantly know something is heavily wrong as there is a strange sense of magic coming from the three scrolls of parchment that he holds, not in his hands, but on a silver platter.  
"That is Goldew magic." I hear Mr. Wellbower mutter and I turn to him as he says: "The Goldew family is known to have some strange feud with House Potter. I'm just surprised that it's on the wills as the last Lord of the family wasn't even a Regent when your parents were killed." And this makes me look at the wills worriedly.  
"He may not have been Lord, Lord Wellbower, but if you recall correctly, the boy died only 24 hours after the late Lord and Lady Potter did. It would seem that, with his death, he further empowered the feud by using it to seal the wills; a final strike against the House that always bested them in the one area both Houses held in high regard."

The Goblin in charge says as he lets the Retrieval Goblin set the platter in front of him and I ask: "Is – is there anything we can do? You know, to – to unseal the wills?" But the Goblins shake their heads and the one behind the desk says: "I'm afraid not, Heir Potter. The Goldew Heir used an ancient form of magic for this, a dark one at that."  
And this would have made me sit back in defeat and indeed does make the Wellbower Lord and Heir sigh in resignation, but instead I look at the wills with a curious, thoughtful look on my face as I ask: "Could – could you change their positions, please. As in, like a – like a snake?" And the Goblin looks at me curiously.  
Yet I keep my gaze at the wills in thought and when the Goblin uses his magic to move the wills – obviously because of the ancient magic affecting them – do I feel as if I can see them slithering across the desk and at this, just like I did a few times just a few months ago, do I speak with a slight hissing edge to my voice and say:

" _Unseal."_ And while it is now much easier to recognize that I am speaking Parsletongue, do I still hold my breath in anticipation as I look at the wills and to my gleeful delight does the word actually manage to do what I wanted it to as the crazy glow that surrounds the wills suddenly shivers before it completely dissolves.  
Everyone looks at this shocked and the Goblin asks: "Mr. Potter, you do realize we do not appreciate magic being used around us?" And I instantly say: "It's not magic, Sir, it's Parsletongue." And the Goblin nods, not entirely appeased, but accepting nonetheless and then he turns back to the wills and sternly asks:  
"Which will do you wish to have read first, Mr. Potter? Your father's, mother's or grandfather's?" And while I wonder what happened to my grandmother for her not to have a will or if she just didn't have enough wishes that couldn't just be merged with my grandfather's, do I then remember my concerns and quickly say:

"The one that says where I am supposed to go in case of my parents' passing." The Goblin nods and says: "Your father's then." Which instantly makes a warm sense of happiness fill inside me as I always knew that my mum died to save me, yet it's my dad that tried looking out for my future in case of his own death.  
The Goblin grabs the middle of the scroll and while part of me actually wants to reach for the other one, do I feel my earlier concern rearing its head again and I think: "Nothing is more important than me never going back to the Muggles; nothing at all." And with that do I accept the opened scroll and start to read.

 _This is the Official Will of James Charlus Potter.  
_ _Signed Saturday 24 October 1981  
_ _Recognized by Gringotts Bank  
_ _ **I**_ _, James Charlus Potter, hereby acknowledge this as my one and final will and declare all previous wills under my name, whether written by me or others, null and void. I hereby declare to be of sound mind, soul and body and that this is by my own volition and choice.  
_ _ **In**_ _light of my death, I wish for one letter with my last thoughts in regards to the recipients to be send to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alice and Frank Longbottom, John Wellbower, Amelia Bones, Emmeline Vance, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Horace Slughorn as well as four letters be given to my son and Heir, Harry James Potter, upon the ages written on the envelopes in question.  
_ _ **I**_ _leave Godric's Hollow to either Lily – were she to succeed me in life – or Harry, once he reaches an age where he can be, by magic, be recognized as old enough to manage both the household and the role of Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. Until then, do I wish for the house to remain in stasis and hidden by a second Fidelius Charm with either Sirius Black or Remus Lupin as the Secret Keeper.  
_ _ **I**_ _leave my practice flat, given to me by my late parents, the late Lord Charlus and Lady Dorea, and to be found at the North-Western corner of London, England to Neville Longbottom for him to have once he graduates Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
_ _ **I**_ _give the Pottery, located in Welsh, to Remus John Lupin, in the hopes that the large fields there will provide him with enough air and space to satisfy his Furry Little Problem. I also hereby order the Goblin Nation to provide Remus John Lupin with a single vault and a starter income of 13.000 Galleons on a yearly basis to be left to my dear friend and request my accountant to search the Potter Vaults for all books on Ancient Runes and Defense Against Magical Beasts; also to be provided to Remus John Lupin upon my passing.  
_ _ **I**_ _leave Leftover Hall in Wales to Sirius Orion Black with the strict order that Harry spends all his years of childhood there under his care, unless there is anything that would prohibit him from doing his chosen duty as my Heir's Godfather. I would leave him a sum of money, but I know that, as Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, he will not require this. I do, however, hereby state my hope that he will not shy away from using the Potter funds for the care of my Heir and the healthy, safe life I hope for them both.  
_ _ **I**_ _hereby leave Alice and Frank Longbottom with a sample of all the flora ever discovered by House Potter as well as unrestricted access to Potter Garden in the Southern Mountains of Scotland and hope they will make this their holiday home in the years to come.  
_ _ **I**_ _hereby leave all my notebooks of my Hogwarts days to Hogwarts with the request that they be given to any future generation of Marauders and Mischief Makers and request the Goblin Nation to open up a special fund for inventors of amusement and enjoyable inventions.  
_ _ **Everything**_ _else that belongs to House Potter, do I hereby leave to my wife, Lily Rose Potter née Evans and – if she were not to succeed me in life – to my Heir Harry James Potter, to be held in stasis until such time he is recognized by Magic as old enough to take responsibility of his inheritance, title and family fortune.  
_ _ **Am**_ _I to pass away before my son reaches his majority, do I hereby name the following people rightful guardians of my son and Heir:  
_ _Sirius Black  
_ _Frank and Alice Longbottom  
_ _Miranda McGonagall  
_ _Emmeline Vance  
_ _ **Due**_ _to the laws against Magical Beast and Beings, do I hereby voice my displeasure over not being able to set Remus Lupin as part of this list and do I hope that, whoever is chosen as my Heir's guardian – in light of the previous mentioned being unavailable – will accept visiting terms in regards to my oldest and smartest friend.  
_ _ **On**_ _request of my wife, Lady Lily Rose Potter née Evans, I hereby wish to ask the Goblin in charge of our Will execution to set down a contract that allows for 3.000 pounds to be transferred from the Potter Vaults to the account of Vernon Dursley in return for him ignoring the existence of myself, my family and my friends, whether we partake action in the Magical or Muggle World. Furthermore, do I hereby voice my displeasure to anyone who thought it right to send my son, Harry James Potter, to the Dursley Household in response to the death of my wife and myself._ _ **This is NOT to happen under any circumstances. It is not to be.  
**_ _ **As**_ _a final note do I hereby want to let it be known to all those who hear this that, since my birth, I have been cursed to be semi-immortal in the sense that only two things can kill me; betrayal and natural causes of health. Were the former to be of effect, then I want it known that the traitor is none other than Peter Pettigrew, the man who is to become my Secret Keeper on the 25_ _th_ _of October in 1981 and who has some of my trust, but only some due to my curse. With that do I wish to express my hope that my curse will only affect me, not my wife or son.  
_ _Sincerely in life and death,  
_ _James Charlus Potter_

Shock. That is the only feeling that goes through me as I finish reading, having halted here and there out of pain over the fact that I didn't even know most of the people put down in this will; both in the letter part and in the guardianship part, yet it is the very final part of the will that makes me feel only one emotion; heartbreaking shock.  
"They were betrayed." I whisper, having never known this and hating that, while my friend, Hagrid thought he had the right to keep this fact from me, especially because he was the one who actually helped me find out that my aunt – who I wasn't even supposed to live with – had lied to me about the deaths of my family.

"You didn't have that right, Hagrid. And neither – did you, Headmaster. You both betrayed them – and you will pay." Goes through my mind, but then suddenly I notice a hand hovering above the will and I turn to Mr. Wellbower, who looks at me with a determined look and he says: "We need to take this, Harry."  
This makes me glare at him and I hiss: "Why?" And the man instantly takes my mind away from it all; the fact that I only know a quarter to half of the names in the will, the fact that my parents' friends abandoned me after their deaths, the fact that people kept secrets from me as he says: "Your godfather deserves his innocence."

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this story is actually one I feel very happy about, but I do think this will be a short one. It will involve Sirius being freed, him and Harry growing a bond, those that just gave up on Harry with the belief that Dumbledore knew best getting their ass handed to them and Harry falling in love with a new OC, but nothing more.  
**_ _ **Will that make sure that the story will get through the rest of the year? Probably. Is there a chance that the story will make it through next year? I personally don't think so, I think it will end sometime next year May/June. Am I going to make sure you all had a good reason voting for this preview above the others?  
**_ _ **Count on it,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. I know that, by the wiki site, James' parents are named Fleamont and - something - but I prefer Dorea and Charlus, so I hereby invoke the rights of an artistic licence. You got a problem with that? Up on the top left of your screen is the Back Button, go ahead and press it.  
**_


	2. The Will Exposed

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I just want to let you all know that, when it comes to these preview-turned stories, there will never be a 100% guarantee that I will completely stay with the rules put down in Venquine's Mind. I do agree with most of the rules I set up with these four when I first wrote it, but I might deviate from them here and there.  
**_ _ **Just so you know,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 02  
**_ _ **The Will Exposed**_

 _ **13**_ _ **th**_ _ **of August 1993  
**_ _ **Leaky Cauldron, London  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

I still have a myriad of emotions going through me and had to let Lord Wellbower take the lead after the Goblin had allowed us to take the wills with us so that justice could be taken care of and by now we are back at the Leaky Cauldron, back in the room I was in a week ago and waiting for the Minister to arrive and meet us.  
The fact that, even a week after his last meeting with me, the man is willing to just drop whatever he's doing and meet with me a second time had definitely shocked me, yet I am still trying to decipher how I feel about what I had learned when I read the will as there are just too many aspects of it that cause my myriad of emotions.

Yet even without all this, do I know one thing; my most prominent emotion is definitely disappointment. Disappointment over the fact that most of my parents' friends have been treated my life of the last twelve years as if it's as dead as my parents themselves and the fact that none of them cared enough to look me up.  
Of course, I have no doubt that if they had looked me up, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would have given them a hard time, yet the fact that they didn't even try still hurts and makes me wonder if my father might have made a mistake in naming all these people as potential guardians for me in case of his and mum's death.  
"After all, my Godfather seems to be the only one who has an actually acceptable excuse as to why he hasn't sought me out, though I – I guess I will try and hear out the rest of them – if they're even willing to ever approach me, that is. It's not up to me to seek out people I only knew before conscious memory became a thing."

"Harry, you best stay focused here. I'm going to need you for this one." I then hear Lord Wellbower say and I nod at him as I say: "Once this is done, please help me in something. Send a letter to all those that my parents ever knew and tell them the up following; I am giving them _one_ chance to seek me out, one and one only."  
The man looks at me and I say: "Sirius is the only one who, as far as I know, has a legit reason as to why he spent the last decade and then some away from me. The others, even if their lives may have made it harder, had twelve years to try and approach me and none of them did. This one chance will allow them to explain _why_.  
And if their explanation doesn't satisfy – then their friendship with my line will be as dead as my parents." And the man cringes at this before he says: "I understand, I will see it done. And thank you, Harry. I am not a person named in the Will in anyway and still you trust me to take care of important things like these."  
At which I retort: "And yet, without being in the Will and probably without having been close enough to my dad to have even made him consider the idea of adding you in the Will, you met with me, didn't take my fame above my person and are continuing to help me in matters no one explains to me, regardless of their importance."

At this the man smiles and then Jeremy says: "Just wait till you meet my sister. Jasmine hates everything the public has done in regards to that title of yours. She thinks it's the Wizarding World belittling and disgracing the cause behind your parents' sacrifice and is what the World does to make themselves matter in the event."  
And instantly I feel my myriad of emotions lying down in peace as I think: "She – sounds – _perfect_." And I say: "Introduce me." Shocking the boy before his father laughs and says: "You probably could have met her last year; she's a Second year this year." Yet at this I cringe and say: "I was a little close-minded last year."  
Yet at this the two share a look and then Jeremy says: "Sorry Harry, but I don't agree with that. I was there too last year and I personally think that it's the Student Body who were close-minded. I mean, you speak Parsletongue and suddenly you're practically Voldemort's son in their eyes or something along those lines."

Only then do we hear a gasp of shocked fear and we look at the doorway, where I cringe as I see Fudge standing there, only Jeremy shrugs and says: "I'm not taking it back; that's how they treated you and it was wrong." And I smile at him in gratitude, already knowing he wasn't part of the crowd and I gently tell him:  
"We'll talk of this more later. Minister please, take a seat." The man nods, looking a little shaken and he asks: "Heir Wellbower, why – why do you not –?" And Jeremy makes me feel even more as if I have found a solid friend today as he says: "Because I don't feel like dishonoring the Potter sacrifice by fearing their murderer."  
And the man looks shocked before he asks: "I – I thought you were a –." And the boy smirks and says: "A proud and loyal Badger that works hard to keep his beliefs." And this seems to make the Minister turn thoughtful before Jeremy turns to me and says: "And one that wishes he wasn't a Puff for most of last year, let me tell you."  
Yet I smile at you and say: "Other than certain individuals – you probably know who I mean – I don't feel like judging a whole House based on the actions of some." At which Jeremy rolls his eyes and says: "Those are the words of someone too kind for his own good." Yet I cringe at this, knowing exactly why I am like this.

"Enough of this, boys, the Minister is making time for us and we shouldn't waste it with topics that he can't work with." Lord Wellbower then tells us and we nod at him as he turns to the man and says: "Speaking of which, Minister, thanks for coming so quickly. I know Harry was a bit vague with his reasoning and all."  
Yet the man seems to fumble with his bowler hat and suddenly I wonder if the man could have an ulterior motive, yet I shake this thought off instantly as I know that there are more important matters to concern myself with. And so I look at both Lord Wellbower and his son before I say: "Minister, I have an important reason for this meeting."  
The man looks at me and I reach into my pocket, pulling the life-changing scroll of parchment out for the man to see and already at just seeing it does the man's eyes widen before I ask: "I don't think I need to tell you what this is, do I?" And the man shakes his head before he fumbles as he asks: "Where – where did you get that?"

"Gringotts, it turns out that the Goldew Regent used his dying magic to seal the wills. You know, due to that whole strange feud that they used to have and all." Lord Wellbower tells the man and the Minister looks shocked at this as he asks: "So, the – the wills have been sealed this – this entire time?" And I nod as I say:  
"They have been, Minister, and just an hour ago we read my father's, which had a list of potential guardians for me to go to in case of his passing. And Minister, it has an entry inside it that we feel the Wizarding World needs to hear, especially with Black having escaped Azkaban only recently." And the man whitens before he sighs.  
"So you know." And while I have no doubt that this will probably give the man an aneurism of shock at what I am about to unveil, do I say: "I know that Sirius Black was my Godfather – and that my father was cursed to only die by either betrayal or natural cause and that he chose Peter Pettigrew as the Secret Keeper that betrayed him."

And the man seems to shoot out of his chair as he shouts: "Who was WHATNOW?" And I reel back, having not expected such a fierce reaction as he asks: "Are – are – are you sure?" And I hand him the scroll and say: "The final part." And the man's hand shakes as he takes the scroll opens it and starts to mutters as he reads:  
 _ **As**_ _a final note – been cursed – betrayal and natural causes of health. Were the former to be of effect – traitor –_ _ **Peter Pettigrew**_ _– the 25_ _th_ _of October in 1981._ Merlin's beard, how can this be?" And while I suddenly wonder if this could have anything to do with why the Minister wanted to meet with me so badly as he looks up and says:  
"But – but – but that doesn't make sense. Black – he – he killed Pettigrew years ago. Why would he escape now? Does he – no, he couldn't possibly know that Potter's old enough to attend Hogwarts. So, what's his motive? And _why was he in Azkaban in the first place_?" And this instantly has everyone's attention as Lord Wellbower says:

"I can only assume that it was a mix of human error and the end of the war making the Ministry want to rush things up to keep the peace. It's not a crime, Minister, just something that needs to be fixed at earliest convenience. And of course you can use a copy of this will and its entry to see this mistake fixed however you please.  
Also, please turn your attention to the section above the last as well as the one two paragraphs above that. You will find both an order for Heir Potter and Mr. Dursley to never meet in person as well as a list of five potential guardians who Harry was to go to in case of the unfortunate deaths of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter."  
The man hurriedly reads these parts and then asks: "But – but if – did no one ever get the chance to read this? Not even Albus?" And Lord Wellbower shakes his head and says: "The Goldew line ended only 24 hours after Halloween; a time during which I can only assume Albus was too busy to care for Harry to look into the Will."

At this the Minister nods and he looks at the will again as he mutters: "A conference. I – I need to hold a press conference. And – and the Dementors, I must call them off. Black still needs to be captured, but we need to find out why. Why he waited this long with his escape, why he escaped and why he did it now and not years ago."  
At this Lord Wellbower and I nod at him and then the Minister turns to me and asks: "And I – I can use a copy of this? To present to the public?" And I nod before Lord Wellbower says: "And I will happily represent both House Wellbower and House Potter through the alliance at the conference, if you so wish, Minister."  
At which the bowler hat wearing man turns from the Lord to me, me nodding in agreement before the Minister seems to lose all of his flustered feelings and regain his confident determination as he stands up and says: "Please make sure you're downstairs no later than an hour from now; I need time to prepare the conference."

At which the three of us stand up and nod at the man before exchanging pleasant goodbyes and two hours later everything has been said and done, Lord Wellbower having done an amazing job not just representing both our Houses, but helping the Minister weather the press, which reminded me of sharks trying to find fresh prey.  
The way they had flashed their cameras, asked full barrages of questions whenever either men would try and take a breath, tried to either embarrass the Minister or even publicly misinterpret his words had shocked me senseless and I had whispered at Jeremy: "Remind me to look into this world's law on media and reporters."  
And Jeremy had nodded, yet the conference had gone better than I could have hoped considering the hazard known as the press itself and by now I am seated at a private table for three away from the crowd with Lord Wellbower and his Heir and I have the latest edition of the Evening Prophet in front of me with the front article:

 _ **Potter Will Exposed  
**_ _ **Goldew Family's last Feud  
**_ _Ladies and Gentlemen, in a shocking turn of events, a copy of the will of the Late Lord James Charlus Potter has been revealed at an official Press Conference by Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge and Lord Jonathan Edward Wellbower and in it was information that no one in the Wizarding World could have ever expected.  
_ _To clarify as to why this Will has only been revealed now and not 12 years ago upon the passing of Lord Potter, it has been revealed that Regent Ernest Experius Goldew wanted to make one final strike against House Potter, due to the ancient yet strange feud between the two Houses, and thus used his death to seal the wills while Albus Dumbledore was busy tending to the health of our hero, Heir Harry James Potter.  
_ _Yet to the shock of the crowd, Heir Potter did not care for this fact or the fact that there is still a Goldew Heir alive as, according to Lord Wellbower, who spoke in his name, the young Heir cares more for finally fulfilling his father's wishes than concerning himself with a feud he knows little to nothing about.  
_ _We at the Daily Prophet can definitely understand this, yet are none the less shocked at the contents we were shown. Lord James Charlus Potter was apparently cursed with semi-immortality and was only capable of dying by either natural cause or betrayal; yet even here facts are not as we in the Wizarding World have believed them.  
_ _As shown by the copy of the Will, which both the Minister, Lord Wellbower and even several Goblins at Gringotts were able to verify as truth, Sirius Black is actually not a criminal as it seems that the late Peter Pettigrew, who was murdered by Sirius Black on November 1_ _st_ _1981, was the Secret Keeper to the Potters – as well as the one that sealed the fates of Lord James and Lady Lily.  
_ _The Minister has also stated that Black's incarceration was an act of the Ministry hurriedly trying to restore peace after eleven years of terror and he voiced his own personal grief over the fact that he was actually part of the party responsible for arresting the potentially innocent Lord Black on the same date as previously mentioned.  
_ " _We are unsure if Black is truly guilty of anything. Now that we know that Peter Pettigrew betrayed his former friends, we are of the belief that he framed Sirius Black, yet lost his life in the process. We have pulled the Dementors off the search and desire for Black to give himself up, if only so we can help him heal of Azkaban as well as ask him why he escaped after all these years and what kept him from escaping before all of this."  
_ _Needless to say, we at the Prophet are just as curious and truly hope that, if by any luck Lord Black does find himself in the possession of this copy of our product that he will abide by the Minister's wishes. In the meantime, do we wish him the best of luck in his own potential efforts to heal of that horrid place that is Azkaban Prison.  
_ _Written by Esther Rolenor._

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I have something special planned for next chapter. This story is NOT going to end with the end of Summer. Instead, next chapter will be making a time jump to the train ride, Harry meeting Lupin, a very important confrontation between him and Lupin and then another time jump to the Halloween Feast.  
**_ _ **After that, I have NO idea what will happen with this story. I will probably focus on Harry and Sirius meeting, Harry learning things from Jonathan and Jeremy and other things that may come up as he takes on the role as Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter – all the while trying to follow my preview rules.  
**_ _ **That ought to be fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	3. Knowledge And Ignorance

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, this chapter is going to be quite the challenge for me as it will include a confrontation between two of my Top 5 favorite characters and while I personally feel that Harry will be in his right with what he will confront Lupin on, I still don't feel comfortable with it as I would rather see Lupin just caring and pampering Harry.  
**_ _ **Wish me luck,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 03  
**_ _ **Knowledge And Ignorance**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of September 1993  
**_ _ **Platform 9 ¾, London  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

It's been several weeks since the article about Sirius actually being innocent came out, yet since the news on Sirius himself has been awfully quiet, proving that the man in question hasn't had any chance of reading the article or any of the articles that followed that actually depicted what my dad and Sirius were like as friends.  
This was a decision made by Lord Wellbower and the Minister in order to help the public remember who Sirius was before the mistake made by the Ministry and the horrible actions of Pettigrew and so far, it has been well-received, yet it also has mixed results when it comes to my opinion, one that has been growing over the weeks.  
More and more often, I hear people talk about things they remember Sirius to have done in his youth – mostly women who were students alongside the man and were apparently his _conquests_ – whatever that meant – yet there were also others and while I am happy that they remember the good times, do I also grow to hate these moments.

Hate, because I only hear of these facts and events by listening in on other people's conversations and because these people only speak of this with others, but never approach me as if they think I wouldn't care to hear about the bond and adventures they had with my father and his closest friend, a thought that sickens me greatly.  
To make matters worse has the Prophet been leaving subtle hints in their articles in order to inspire my dad's old friends to come look me up, sometimes even writing things like _want to know about James Potter/Sirius Black's (god)son, ask Tom the Barkeeper_ , yet none of the people that were written in the will have come up yet.  
Not to meet with me or to claim their part of the will and while the Goblins asked me when I wanted to read the other will, did I tell them I first want to get my godfather back and have the others come pick up their share of my dad's will and that I preferred just handling delicate matters like these one will at a time.  
The Goblin in question had understood and I had taken to leaning against walls of stores near Gringotts to see if someone either Lord Wellbower or his son would recognize, yet while the two taught me small things I would need to know as an Heir to an Ancient and Noble House, did they never recognize anyone.

I did, however, as just yesterday I ran into Ron and Hermione. Or better said, Hermione ran into me as I was leaning against the wall of Madam Mallekin, not just keeping an eye out for people Lord Wellbower might recognize, but also waiting until the seamstress was done designing new Heir Robes that I was to wear starting yesterday.  
It wasn't really something I was feeling comfortable with, but when Jeremy told me it would help me show honor to who my dad, grandfather, great-grandmother and other ancient relatives were, the nervous tension I felt over it being a hassle had vanished and been replaced with the excitement I usually feel over doing that.  
Yet when Hermione had realized where she had found me, she had been ready to scold me for procrastinating on my shopping just when Madam Mallekin had come out and asked: "Heir Potter, could you come in and tell me if you like the result? I have three samples ready in different fabrics and colors for you to choose from."  
And I had escaped the shocked look on Hermione's face as well as a look on Ron's face that I really don't want to decipher thanks to our two great years of friendship and, after a while, I had chosen the dark bluish black robe with soft forest green trim, two colors apparently representative of my House, made of knitted Hippogriff fur.  
The other choices had been Accromantula silk and Dragon Leather, yet while I had requested a body armor of the second, had I scurried away from the former due to the horrifying adventure I had when I encountered the beast that created the silk of the former, yet luckily Madam Mallekin hadn't noticed my fear or the reason behind it.

"Harry, what are you doing? Those are Ravenclaw and Slytherin colors. Why are you wearing those?" Hermione had asked and I had answered: "Because they are more than what you think, Hermione. Yes, for Hogwarts, they are those colors, but outside Hogwarts, they are the colors that represent my Noble and Ancient House."  
"But why would you care for that? You still have four years of Hogwarts. You should focus on those. How can you be so irresponsible as to think wearing a fancy robe is more important than your education? Hasn't my help with your homework and exams of the last two years taught you anything? I thought you knew better, Harry."  
Hermione had ranted at me and I had glared at her and said: "I care because I am all that is left of my House. Using my years at Hogwarts can help me regain what my family lost in and after the war. My education should never come above what my family left me. You have no idea what you're talking about, so just quit it now."

And Hermione had been shocked, yet then Ron had asked: "So this is it then? You're now Lord of your family and we're just peasants, is that it?" And while I could barely believe that he thought that of me, had I glared back and say: "It will only be so, if _you_ want it to be so, Ronald. If you don't, our friendship remains, just – different."  
"Yeah, with you thinking yourself better than us and behaving like stupid bleeding Malfoy. I thought you were better than him, Harry. I thought –." But then Jeremy had said: "You thought Harry should always chose what his family left him over two friends and that makes you the selfish one, Ronald Weasley, not Harry."  
"Says who?" Ron had snapped and I told him: "Someone who actually had the decency to tell me that my parents may have left a will. Haven't read the news yet, have you?" And Hermione had instantly proved me right as she snapped: "Yes we have! Sirius Black escaped Azkaban and they think he's out there looking for you!"  
But at this I had rolled my eyes and say: "That news is outdated, Hermione. The news of the last three weeks has been writing the actual truth. Sirius – is my godfather, a close friend to my father and a victim to the man that sold my parents out to Voldemort. He's not after me, he just escaped for reasons the Ministry are still clueless about.

If anything, my theory is that he's out there because, due to being stuck in Azkaban, he never got the chance to realize how much time has passed, somehow got that chance when the Minister did his annual rounds and wanted to get to Hogwarts to see how I was doing. He didn't escape to kill me, but to finally take care of me."  
"Harry, do you even hear how stupid you're sounding? Escape Azkaban to care for you? If he _cared_ for you so much why hasn't he escaped before now?" Hermione had snarled, but I had calmly ticked off my fingers: "He wasn't strong enough, he didn't know where I was and he probably didn't want to force me into the life of a fugitive."  
"Which he will if he ever finds you, so why are you even out here? Don't you realize how –?" But I had snapped my fingers and instantly the Guard Goblins had turned their spears our way, startling both Hermione as well as the family just passing them by while at the same time wands at every shop turned in my direction.  
"Tom has the entire alley aware that I am in here. I need only snap my fingers and patrons loyal to his service come to my protection. Snap twice and I better duck, cause then it becomes a shoot-out on whoever tries harm me. You really think I'm that careless now that I know my entire inheritance depends on my survival?"

And with that had I left the two alone, deciding that I no longer felt like staying there and looking out for potential friends of my father if all it would give me was a girl too stubborn to see things my way and a boy who thought he could force me to pick between my friendship with him and my legacy left to me by my parents.  
Because of this had I ignored the other Weasleys upon seeing them in the Leaky Cauldron, not out of disrespect, but because I felt it should be Ron who told them why his best friend was now ignoring them and I had locked myself, Jeremy and his father in my room, using my new Heir ring to ensure total and utter privacy.

The next morning, earlier today, Lord Wellbower had ensured that only Tom could get into my room so he could provide us breakfast – like he provided us dinner the previous evening – before introducing me to the magical travel form known as Port Key, as well as teach me how to master the madness of the traveling.  
We had arrived at the far south of the Platform itself, Hedwig having been released from her cage beforehand with the order to just find me on the train once it had left and personally I feel really glad for this as she would have been furiously upset over how crazy the method swung us – and her cage – all over the place.  
By now Jeremy and I are looking for a place to sit down and just relax until the train leaves as I know that, like the last two times, the Weasleys will probably be nearly late and I want to have some time to collect myself before I meet any of them, especially if Ron is still being the selfish git I saw that he could be yesterday.  
Of course I had told Jeremy of the few times Ron was being a careless git and of the time he bullied Hermione to the point of tears, but I had still felt unprepared to have Ron treat my birthright so carelessly selfish and yet before Jeremy is able to offer me words of comfort, does he actually gasp in shock at something.

We are now standing in the doorway to the only compartment that doesn't seem as if it will be too crowded when Ron and Hermione come in – or any of the other Weasleys, which I prefer – and his eyes are on the older man that seems to be asleep and leaning against the wall next to the window of the compartment we are at.  
"Is something wrong?" I ask, looking from the man to my new friend and he whispers: "We finally found one." Making me turn to the man in shock as I think: "He's a friend of my father? Has he never read the newspaper or something? Wait, going by the state of his robes, can he even afford to buy himself a newspaper?  
And if he can't, is that the reason he hasn't come to claim his part of the inheritance my parents left me? Who is he anyway?" And when I ask the question silently, moving slowly to sit across the man without waking him and Jeremy answers: "Remus Lupin, the man who gets the Pottery, the starter income and the books."  
And just by looking at the man do I easily see that he is really going to need the income and that he will probably welcome the idea of having a steady home to live in as I think: "He looks like he grew up in the woods or something." At which I suddenly remember three words written in my dad's will; Furry little problem.

"Is he – a werewolf?" I whisper at Jeremy, only to get shocked by the man himself as he grunts: "How did you realize that?" And I see that his eyes aren't actually closed, they are lidded and the man is gazing at me with a look that is a strong mix between shock, fear, pride and longing before he repeats his question and I answer:  
"You look like you've been living in a forest or something, my dad said you have a furry little problem and left you a place that has huge fields, which is apparently why he left you the house in the first place." The man had wanted to interrupt me when I spoke of my father, but had kept silent and instead he asked:  
"James – left me all that?" And I nod and ask: "Have you read the Prophet at all this summer? Like _after_ Sirius' escape?" And instantly the man throws off his coat and grabs me by the shoulder as he says: "Harry, whatever Black told you, however he got hold of you, it – isn't – safe. I don't know why he let you go to –."  
Yet I wrestle free and glare at him and say: "I call him by his first name, Mr. Lupin, because my father wrote a will in which he specifically stated that _Peter Pettigrew_ was the Secret Keeper and _not_ Sirius. Something you would have known if you had either let me finish or just read the prophet at any point in time over the last three weeks."

The man looks shocked, but then I get another reason to be angry as the door opens and Hermione says: "Harry James Potter, you have no idea how lucky you are to have come in time. Do you have any idea how worried we were? I hope you're happy, you almost got us to come late and miss the express. I expect an apology."  
"And you can expect a Howler too, Potter. Mum knows how you treated us and –.""And you say I'm acting like Malfoy." I hiss at Ronald, shutting him up with shock and Hermione snarls: "Harry James Potter, apologize this instant." But I only level a glare at her and then Jeremy asks: "Harry, doesn't she owe you a Life Debt?"  
And when I answer positive, he says: "Then she sure has some attitude for someone who might just become a part of a Harem if you want her to repay the debt that way." And Hermione shrieks in shock before Lupin makes it worse and says: "Young man, I doubt Harry would ever treat a friend of his in such a manner."

"Says the man who knows nothing about me." I snarl, shocking the man himself and I grab my trunk, which I had kept besides me on the seat since trying to get into the compartment and say: "Well, have fun, you lot. Looks like this compartment has now got a new name; the compartment of those who think they can rule Harry Potter's life."  
And with that do I want to leave the compartment, yet Hermione stands in my way and says: "You are not going anywhere until you apologize for your horrible behavior." Yet I keep my lips sealed and just glare at the upstart Muggleborn witch, the girl turning her reprimanding look back at me, yet faltering as I keep my silence.  
"Well?" She asks, but I just keep on glaring, having had too much of her and knowing that this is just the best way to push her out of my way. The girl indeed proves me right as she seems to hesitate whether or not to step back, but then Lupin lies a hand on my shoulder and says: "Harry, we just want what's best for you."

At which I snarl: "If you cared for me so much, you would have been there for me, regardless of _life-threatening murderers_." And the man retreats his hand in shock as finally salvation comes in the form of Professor Dumbledore who calmly says: "Or, as I am sure you have already suggested, perhaps read a newspaper or two."  
"But Professor, what Harry is saying, it – it just can't be true." Hermione tells the ancient man and when he asks: "And why is that, Mss. Granger?" Does Hermione seem to regain her strong sense of arrogance, which makes me feel stupid for never recognizing how stupid her belief that she is alright right is as she says:  
"Because Black is insane, all Azkaban inmates are. And no one is send to a place like Azkaban for nothing, certainly not for being innocent. Not to mention that Minister Fudge felt it necessary to warn the Prime Minister, which proves how dangerous Black is, which means that Harry's theory that he is the madman's godson is –."

"True as proven by this here copy of the Potter will, which Lord Wellbower provided me so I could use it to inform any student that may or may not have heard the news yet, perhaps because they were on vacation at the time of the news being released?" Dumbledore asks, procuring a scroll from his robe and startling Hermione.  
Yet the girl seems adamant on keeping herself in the belief that she can't be wrong and so she turns on me and snarls: "Why didn't you say there was a will? How could you let me make such a fool of myself? And in front of our new teacher no less!" Yet I retort: "I did mention a will and you don't need me for that."  
And with that I push past her and turn to the hallway of the train, sending one last look at Lupin, who is looking shocked and forlorn and I say: "Come find me when you're ready to prove that my father _wasn't_ wrong in wanting to provide you with a stable home and income, when you're ready to fight for his sacrifice."  
And with those parting words, do I leave the carriage, hearing Jeremy follow me and hearing Hermione stutter in raging disbelief, while Dumbledore hums thoughtfully and Ron mutters: "I can't wait for mum's Howler. That will set him straight." To which I think: "Fat chance if it's based off of your witness statement."

And with that do I want to just storm through the carriages for a place for myself and Jeremy when the boy in question asks: "Want to go make sure that idiot didn't ruin your chances with the rest of House Weasley?" And instantly I remember that I am also friends with Fred and George as well as team mates on the Quidditch team.  
"That might not be a bad idea. If those two ever think bad of me again, Quidditch training will probably be the same hellish nightmare it was back in my first." At this Jeremy nods and says: "Let's go do some damage control – with people who hopefully have more common sense." At which I snicker and move on.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **CRAP, I HATED THAT! Seriously, Harry was most certainly in the right and Lupin, Hermione and Ron were all just stupid in their stubborn ignorance, but while I don't have too much trouble writing Hermione or Ron bashing stories, do I really hate Lupin bashing, unless it is done in a much more friendlier manner.  
**_ _ **Still, Harry gave Lupin another chance and in the next chapter you will find out whether or not he took that as well as another time jump to the Halloween Hogsmeade weekend. At that event, expect more arrogant Ron and Hermione, apathetic Harry and the first meeting between Godfather and godson in 12 years.  
**_ _ **I'm loving it,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	4. The Rite Of Honor

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter will be one I have been waiting for; the meeting between Harry and Sirius. And I will be honest, Harry is NOT going to give Sirius an easy time. He will voice his displeasure that Sirius is so adamant on giving the Ministry a reason to put him back in prison he didn't even take the time to read a newspaper.  
**_ _ **That WILL be hard,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 04  
**_ _ **The Rite Of Honor**_

 _ **31**_ _ **st**_ _ **of October 1993  
**_ _ **Hogwarts, Scotland  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

The last two months have been very hard, very trialing and yet also very rewarding. However the rewards just haven't been enough to make me feel like I am my former happy-go-lucky self and the worst of it all is those that cause me to feel like that. My two former friends and a stubborn as a rock werewolf teacher.  
Ron and Hermione have kept up the insane notion that they are right and I am in the wrong and their egos have been growing alongside their stubbornness, making them try to look down on me as if I am but their slave or their House-Elf, but thanks to my new role as Heir Regent to House Potter I have grown apathetic to their behavior.  
And one of the benefits of me acknowledging this side of my past is that, when I wore my official House Potter robes for the first time, I was approached by Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Ernie MacMillan, Sullivan Fawley, Luna Lovegood and Eriques Shafiq, all of them explaining me about the Great Alliance.  
And while I really don't get why my grandfather made it rule that the Heirs can only speak of the Great Alliance when all Heirs recognize their Heritage, do I still get why this made it easier for some of them to behave the way they did and I didn't hold it against either Ernie or Sullivan as they both apologized yet again.

Since then have we been meeting more and more and this makes me feel pretty glad as Jeremy has become very busy with both his upcoming O.W.L.s as well as finally taking his Regent tasks to heart, something he told me he has been postponing to help me learn what I need to prepare myself for this very same task.  
This had made me feel guilty, but Jeremy had told me: "Hey, I still have my Lord of House to fall back on, your House relies on you and you alone. You needed someone who knew what they were talking about, you know?" And I had laughed and thanked him before telling him to scram and get to work on his own duties.  
And with the help of the Great Alliance Heirs, I have been making good on my own duties quite well, though there is one thing that I really didn't feel like doing, but felt it was highly necessary. It had happened on the very first day of classes and it had caused for me to get my first chance at proving I am more than just a famous name.

During our very first Care of Magical Creatures Class, Hagrid – who was the new CoM teacher – had decided to introduce us to a herd of Hippogriffs, beings I later discovered have actually been rumored to have been brought to England by my ancestors, yet while Hagrid had proved his expertise, had things still gone badly wrong.  
Hagrid had made sure to warn us about the strength of the beast named Buckbeak several times and had kept telling us to treat Buckbeak with respect and not insult him or the other Hippogriffs, yet because Draco Malfoy has such a low opinion of Hagrid, had he ignored all of Hagrid's warnings and done exactly that.  
To my relief the boy had only been scratched, yet because this is the first real injury the boy had experienced since coming to Hogwarts and because he has an ego the size of the Astronomy Tower, had he whined and moaned about the skin-deep cut as if his arm had been cut off and even tried to milk the injury afterwards.  
Yet for the first time since my entrance at Hogwarts had I found a use in the fact that I am such a frequent visitor to the Hospital Wing and I had told the boy: "Heir Malfoy, do you really believe the Great Alliance will allow you to besmirch the reputation of the Healer who keeps its Heirs healthy and strong? Surely, you don't believe that?"  
And the boy had actually been shocked that I had used politics and reputation instead of demanding him to stop his whining and he had sighed before removing the fake sling he was wearing and telling me: "I imagine Professor Hagrid will have the Great Alliance as his defense?" And Neville, Susan and I had nodded at this.

And that same evening Ron and Hermione had started doing something they have repeated many times over since that night and had tried turning on me and insulting me, actually using a few insults the other students had tried to use the year before and I had easily used this fact to shut the two of them up and leave them behind.  
Unfortunately, Defense classes had not been any better as Lupin is actually trying to force me together with either of the two with looks send my way that makes it clear the guy thinks I should apologize and so I had started ignoring him in everything he does other than when he lectures us about the beast that he is teaching about.  
And while his classes are fascinating and the fact that he lets us go up against some of the creatures he takes to class to prove he believes in us, does the fact that he picks Ron and Hermione's side over mine really lessen my enjoyment as well as makes me hate the fact that I am now sharing a castle with my late father's best friend.

And every day and night I make use of each and every window I pass and all the free time I have to look around outside in the hopes of encountering Sirius, even going so far as to ask the few Aurors I encounter from time to time if they have spotted a sign of him, but so far none of them are even sure if he's anywhere close.  
This is, of course, something Hermione just loves to force down my throat, but I constantly retort: "You needed the Headmaster telling you that you were wrong before you read the right paper. Sirius doesn't have that luxury. Don't assume you know how he thinks, cause you don't." And this shuts her up each and every time.

Now it's Halloween and to my slight annoyance it's also a Hogsmeade Weekend, yet to my utter amazement have all Heirs of the Great Alliance sworn to me that they won't be going as they find it highly insulting of their respect for the dead to go have feeble fun in a town they can visit all year on a night like this.  
The fact that a bunch of kids are more honorable to my parents' sacrifice as well as the loss of lives in the other families of the Great Alliance than those who actually knew these people isn't missed on me, yet I don't really get the chance to be angry or annoyed over this as another source of annoyance has been bugging us this past week.  
"What are you lot thinking? It's Hogsmeade! Why don't you want to go?" Ronald has been repeating questions like this all week and regardless of how often we all say: "We'd rather honor the dead than be frivolous in some town." Does the boy just not seem to realize how important this day could potentially be to us.  
And so, earlier this morning, the boy tried to use the others in our year and our respective Houses to convince us to go, but I had glared at them and say: "This night signifies what forced me into being a Regent instead of just an Heir. I won't ignore that and neither will any of the others in the Great Alliance. Respect that."

And to Ron's shock does everyone bar Hermione actually back down. But then Hermione pushes my last button as she snaps: "Harry, your parents died so you could live and what you've been doing these past two months isn't living. You say you want to honor them, but really you've been disgracing their sacrifice every day this year."  
And this pushes me past the point of no return and makes me shoot out of my seat as I shout: "I, Harry James Potter, hereby order the Life Debt owed to me by Hermione Jeanne Granger to invoke a Total Ignorance clause between herself and my person from today until the day of Graduation. So I swear, so mote it be!"  
And the girl gasps in shock as she feels the magic of the Debt and the oath I just made settling in, actually forcing her head to snap the other way and allowing me to turn around at which I storm out of my seat and past all of the shocked and softly muttering students out of the Great Hall, the Alliance following me closely.

"You went easy on her." Sullivan says as he is the first to catch up with me, but I retort: "No, I made sure I never have to be annoyed by her again. She wants me under her thumb, but this oath will prevent this dream of hers of becoming reality until I graduate – and by that time I will be too old and responsible for it to happen."  
At this the other Alliance members share shocked looks and then Susan asks: "And what about Weasley?" At which I answer: "I will deal with him when it comes down to it and will do what is necessary, but I don't think he will last much – turn." I growl as I had already noticed that there was one set of footsteps too many.  
And I get proven right as us turning in sync causes for Lupin to get startled in his pursuing of us and I ask: "Here to reprimand me, _Professor_?" And like every other time since I realized he was picking my former friends over me, do I put emphasis on the endearment to prove that the man is nothing more to me than a teacher.

"Harry, you can't do this. She was –." Lupin tries, but I just feel my anger rising again and work my hardest to reign it in as I say: "She was in the wrong and I was done with her stubborn ego getting in the way of what is the right thing to do." At this Lupin seems to want to try again and says: "Harry, she's just trying to help you."  
But I glare at him and say: "I am silently honoring my parents for their chance to help me live on a daily basis, so don't claim it wrong that I want to make a direct/more physical honoring to their passing on the day they died. I live my life every other day, but today, I remember those who gave me that chance. _Is that wrong_?"  
I ask derisively and the man winces, proving he can't find anything wrong with what I just said and I turn my back on him as I say: "And the fact that you pick former friends of mine over me on this of all days proves just how dead my parents and their friendship with you is dead to you. Which is fine by me. Good day, professor."

And with that do I start walking, passing through an obvious secret passageway and feeling glad that I have been hiding my father's invisibility cloak on my person ever since the first day of class as I am not 100% certain that my latest statement will keep Lupin from trying again or following me as he saw me go through the passageway.  
But just when I move through a few parts of the twisty passageway, do I hear people moving behind me and I take solace in the fact that it's the right amount of footsteps, making me know that it's just the Alliance Heirs following me and Neville proves this as he says: "He practically sagged down when you said that, you know."  
At which I shrug and say: "I gave him a warning on the train and he seems to have taken that the wrong way. I told him that he should be willing to fight for my parents' sacrifice. Not my fault he interprets that as to believe that I should listen to those who want to _protect me_." And at the ending of this, do I snort derisively.  
"You'd think a werewolf would be smarter than going against the wishes of what he has left of his pack, am I right?" Ernie then asks and I smirk as I have no doubt that Lupin thinks that it's just the teachers who know he is a werewolf, yet I made sure to let the entire Alliance know of this right after our first few meetings.

"It could be because he's been apart from his pack for so long. Maybe if he could get an older member back, it would help him understand the needs of his pack better." Hannah then offers and I sigh as I say: "A suggestion we can't prove or disapprove until that blasted mutt decides to read a newspaper and come here already."  
And I groan in annoyance at the end of this before Susan says: "Let's just get ready for our plans. We were planning ten minutes before noon, right?" At which I nod and Neville says: "It was the time of Harry's birth. He feels it would best show his gratitude for them offering him life even when they had to die to ensure it."  
And the others all nod in agreement before we all part ways, Neville following me to Gryffindor while Sullivan, Luna and Eriqus head for Ravenclaw and Susan, Ernie and Hannah descend the stairs down to Hufflepuff and we all gather the equipment we either already had in our possession or owl-ordered over the last week.

We all gather back at the Clocktower courtyard, yet as we move over to the Suspension Bridge, do we run into Professor Dumbledore who smiles and asks: "I thought you lot weren't heading for Hogsmeade." And I answer: "We're not, sir. We're heading for the Black Lake to pay our honor to the deceased of the past."  
The man nods and says: "I heard both your argument with Mss. Granger and what you said to Professor Lupin. I just want you to know that you were in the right in both regards. I just hope it won't affect your stay in Gryffindor or your class results." At this I shake my head and then get a bout of inspiration hit me as I say:  
"It won't, sir, because I won't let it. Also, would you like to come with us? I was told you were at each of their funerals." And the man looks a little startled before he asks: "Are you sure you want me with you, Harry?" At which I nod and say: "You respect us, sir, and you respect how I view this day of loss and honor. I want you there with us."

The man smiles gratefully at me for this and we happily move over to the Black Lake, Dumbledore himself waving his wand to change his vibrant robes into an attire similar to our own and even conjuring his own set of our equipment before he puts his wand away as we reach the edge of the Black Lake at last.  
There Susan gives us all a small pocket knife and she tells Dumbledore: "Carve the initials of the person you want to honor above all for their sacrifice in the war, professor and then light the candle with this match." The man nods, but I can tell he has no idea how to use a match and so I say: "Here, sir, like this."  
And I gently carve the initials _LRPE_ in my candle before using the bottom of the bronze candle holder to light the tip of the match and using the fire there to light the candle, swishing my hand holding the match to defuse the small flame and while I feel like snickering at the man's look of intrigue does he happily follow my example.

I then turn to the others and they all move to stand in pairs of two, Neville coming to stand beside me while Susan and Hannah stand behind him, Ernie and Luna standing behind them and Sullivan and Eriqus behind them and Dumbledore calmly takes his place at the end of the line before Neville and I start to move.  
We each move into the lake up to our ankles and crouch down as I say: "To Lily Rose Potter née Evans, I give this praise of honor. Her power is this flame, may it burn on its way to her with the message of my love and honor." And I give the candle a push, causing for it to be picked up by the current of the lake.  
Neville then speaks and says: "To Mortimer Longbottom, I give this praise of gratitude. His life was snuffed out to help my gran survive and with this flame I desire to prove that his memory burns eternal. May this candle burn with the strength of my blood as it flows through my body like the currents of the lake."

And after he follows my example and helps his candle find a current to float on, do we share a smile of understanding and camaraderie before we move out of the lake, allowing for Susan and Hannah to take our places, the former speaking in honor of her father and the latter speaking in honor of Susan's mother, making us smile at them both.  
Luna then speaks in honor of her uncle from her mother's side and Ernie speaks in honor of his grandfather. Sullivan, to my shock, speaks of both his parents, yet has his candle in honor of his mother and Eriqus speaks in name of his great-granduncle, who he believes could have outlived Dumbledore if not for the war.  
Each of them push the candles into the currents flowing through the Black Lake and then move to stand with the Neville and me and by the end Dumbledore seems to have a lot of trouble keeping his own emotions in check as he moves over to the lake and whispers his own words of honor before finalizing our rite of honor.

He then turns to us with tears showing in his clear blue eyes and he says: "I would award points but that would sully the importance of this event. All I can say is _well done_." At which we nod, all of us feeling grateful that the man didn't do so before I ask: "Permission to continue this rite next year as well, Headmaster?"  
And the man nods before I take a deep breath as hearing of all these losses makes the pain of being an orphan all the stronger and I say: "I'll see you all at the Feast, okay? And try to distract Weasley away from me if necessary." And the others in the Alliance nods before I slap my fist against my chest and say: "Respect and Honor."  
And the others follow my example before we depart, all of us either heading back for the Suspension bridge or other parts of the grounds and I bid goodbye to some of them after we reach the Grand Staircase and spend the rest of the day just wandering the castle, using secret passageway out of sight when I hear footsteps approaching.  
I keep still at some points and have small talk with a few of the portraits and thanks to this, do I actually feel startled when I realize that there are multiple excited voices coming from a few floors below me, indicating that the students of Third year and up have returned from Hogsmeade and that it's time for the Feast.  
This makes me look down at the official Potter House Robes that I am wearing that have my mother's initials stitched into the back thanks to an order send to Madam Mallekin and I think: "No way am I going to wear these at a feast like this." And I move up to the Gryffindor common room, yet stop in shock at the sight of the entrance.

* * *

 _ **What is wrong with me?  
**_ _ **Another cliffhanger? REALLY? Well, at least this time it won't be too hard to continue where I left off. Yeah, with Destiny, it was REALLY hard to think of a proper way to continue off where I left off in the last chapter, but this time I know exactly what I want and it will be much easier to put those desires into context.  
**_ _ **Also, I will admit that the whole "rite of honor" wasn't even a planned thing, I just wanted something to give Harry a reason not to go to Hogsmeade, regardless of the fact that he doesn't have a signed slip, as well as a reason for Harry to have something to do, seeing he's not on friendly terms with Lupin.  
**_ _ **Also, that confrontation between Lupin and Harry? Yeah, the reason I didn't give Lupin much chance to defend his side is because I still don't like confrontations like that. I want Harry to be harsh and direct, so that Lupin can get the reality check he needs and change for the better; be who Harry wants him to be.  
**_ _ **Okay, enjoy y'all,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	5. A Troubled Reunion

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This chapter is going to be great. It is going to be one of the reasons I wrote this story in the first place. It is the chapter where, before anything stupid can make things go wrong, Harry and Sirius will get the chance to be the family they want to be. Even if some of Harry's dreams for the future might not be what Sirius expect.  
**_ _ **This will be fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 05  
**_ _ **A Troubled Reunion**_

 _ **31**_ _ **st**_ _ **of October 1993  
**_ _ **Fat Lady Portrait  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"So you actually have time to sneak into Hogwarts and try to break into Gryffindor common room – but you don't have time to read a newspaper?" I ask at the man standing in front of the portrait leading to my dorm and my change of clothes. The man seems startled by hearing my voice and turns around with fearful swiftness.  
His eyes spot me and while part of me wonders if he will see me as my dad or not, does he then look around frightenedly before his form gets replaced with a huge black-furred dog. Yet this only shortly shocks me before I say: "Yeah, I have no interest in seeing you escape. Not before I can get some bloody answers, you know."  
And I draw my wand, casting a few of the family spells I was able to learn from one of the vaults the Goblins told me had been left to me by my dad. And two near-invisible barriers appear at where I aim my wand, causing for the man and me to be trapped between the staircase between us and the staircase to the left of him.

The dog scurries around in concern and then shocks me as he actually growls at the Fat Lady, but before he can do more than raise his paw, do I snarl: "Carpe Retractum." And an orange beam of light shoots out of my wand and wraps itself around the paw at which I pull and cause the dog to fall on his back, away from the portrait.  
"Will you calm down already? I just want to know why you escaped? It doesn't make sense. Now are you going to explain yourself or not?" I ask in exasperation and the dog looks at me with a look of shock adorning his facial expression. At this I cross my arms and roll my eyes as I say: "As I said, read a bloody newspaper."  
And yet instead of that do I throw the dog the copy of my father's will that Professor Dumbledore gave back to me after the Opening Feast and the dog looks at the scroll confused. "It's dad's will. Now read it already." I snarl, wanting to pull down the invisible walls, but not wanting to give the man a chance to flee just yet.

The dog looks shocked as he hears what I threw him and I say: "It got sealed only 24-hours after their deaths. A last resort move by the Goldew Heir before he took his own life." The dog looks from the roll to me and I say: "You know, I doubt you can open that thing the way you are now." And the dog sighs in resignation.  
Yet as the animal does, does it get replaced by his actual human form and while Black almost looks worse than he did on the news broadcast a few months back, does he take up the roll and open it, his eyes widening more and more as he reads before I say: "And a copy of that has been shown to Minister Fudge – _months ago_."  
The man looks at me and I say: "You're practically a free man, you idiot. The only reason the Ministry is still looking for you is because they want to know, like I do, why. Why did you escape only now? What is your reason behind it? If you just go to the Ministry to explain that, you will get declared fully cleared of all charges."

The man looks at me shocked and I say: "I ran into the Wellbower family on my second week into my stay at the Leaky Cauldron. He took me to see the Goblins, I found out about the wills and the sealing, unsealed them and read dad's. And the faster you get your job done, the faster I can go back and find out what mum left me."  
I then lean back against the wall behind me and ask: "So, why did you escape? Surely you had to have had a reason." And the man sighs before he pulls some strange parchment from his own robe pocket. I feel curious at this and the man irons it flat before holding it up for me to see. And to my confusion is the paper a newspaper article.

"The Weasleys?" I ask, but the man shakes his head and motions with one hand for Ron's shoulder. And the minute he does, do my eyes widen and I instantly shout: "HEDWIG!" And to my utter relief does it take my precious owl only a few minutes to fly into the Grand Staircase, yet she gets blocked by my shields.  
I look at Sirius questioningly and the man croaks: "I only want that bastard where he belongs." And while I have no doubt that he and I have a very different perspective on that, do I nod and take down my shields before I say: "Stay here. Hedwig, hunt." And the owl looks at me, but then Sirius shows her the article.  
The owl tilts her head for a while and then looks at me, yet when I nod does she caw and the Fat Lady, to my amusement, opens instantly upon Hedwig turning her way, yet she closes before Sirius can do more than turn her way. "Like Harry said, you stay here, Mister." The portrait snipes at him and the man growls at her.  
A few minutes – and a lot of rumbling that is coming from the other side of the portrait – later, does the portrait open yet again and does Hedwig fly out, a highly-squealing, practically bald and thin-looking rat with a long tail that, I suddenly realize, looks like a worm, in her claws as it tries, valiantly, to escape my grasp.

"Hedwig, take that little bastard to the Headmaster and then make sure you sit near Professor McGonagall. Make sure Dumbledore notices this. Go girl." I say just as Black makes a jump and reach for my owl holding the bastard and the man falters mid-jump, looking at me shocked before Hedwig caws and flies off.  
"Harry, I – I thought we –." Sirius stutters and I say: "We both do want the same thing, Sirius. For true honor to be brought to my parents' sacrifice. And seeing the fact that they sacrificed themselves so I could have a good life alongside my godfather, do I not think that said godfather ending up back in Azkaban will do that."

And the man looks at me, his glazed look making me wonder if he is even registering what I just said and I sigh, but then because I hear something in the distance, do I recast my shield spells. Sirius looks at them shocked and I say: "They're to keep others out, don't worry. Just stay here, I'll be right back. Fortuna Major."  
I whisper the last two words after having approached the man and portrait and the woman in the portrait nods, opening just far enough I can squeeze through. And a few minutes later have I returned from my dorm room and do I throw the man one of my new winter robes as I say: "Might be a bit short, but I doubt you'll mind."  
The man fumbles as he catches the robe and I wonder if either Azkaban affected him worse than I thought or if I should stop shocking him with what I say and do before he gives me his first actual smile. And instantly I can easily see why my dad liked this man so much as the smile really brings out his handsome features.

He then happily wraps the robe around him and I look back at my barriers, feeling glad that I have them up as I see several Gryffindor students of varying ages standing on the other side with shocked and flabbergasted looks on their faces. And while I am getting a little tired of saying it, do I turn to the man, who says:  
"I know, I know, I'll stay here." And his good humor makes me smile back at him before I move back to where my House Mates are waiting and I say: "Looks like I was right. Sirius escaped Azkaban to take care of me. Apparently my former friend was unknowingly taking care of an illegal Animagus, my family's actual traitor to be exact."  
"You're saying that Scabbers was Pettigrew? What nonsense is that, Potter?" Percy then asks and I say: "Depends, how old is Scabbers?" And the Head Boy answers: "Twelve." And I go on: "And when did your parents give him to you?" To which he answers: "They didn't. I found him myself, early on in November of '81."  
"November of 1981, heh? You mean, the same November when Pettigrew was _supposedly_ murdered? The same November that was just a day after my he betrayed my parents? You mean, _that_ November, Percy? Cause that kind of does prove my theory to be true. Not to mention Black having your family's article in his possession."

The Head Boy looks shocked and I shrug as I say: "I asked him why he escaped and that's what he showed me. Also, didn't Fudge report that Black was heard muttering _He's at Hogwarts, He's at Hogwarts?_ How could Black have known that, unless –." And here I leave my sentence hanging while motioning for others to continue.  
"Unless he knew exactly what Pettigrew looked like, both in human and Animagus form. Merlin's beard – I can wave my job at the Ministry goodbye." Percy wails at the end and I look at him in sheer disbelief. "That's what you're worried about? You were housing a murderer and you worry about a potential job? _REALLY_?"  
I ask the boy, who turns red before he mutters: "Ahem, never mind." And I roll my eyes before an ancient voice says: "You have no need to worry, Mr. Weasley. You and your family will be well-compensated for the dangers you unknowingly faced. That and Hogwarts will undergo a small, yet severe change quite soon."

We all look at where the voice is coming from and I see Dumbledore standing there, a cage made of some really strange kind of metal holding Pettigrew in rat form and floating just behind his right shoulder as he looks at us all. At this I see Percy sigh relieved before Collin asks: "What will change, Professor sir?"  
And the man answers: "Starting tomorrow, the Hogwarts Animagus ward will be at full power. It has only been at half power these last few decades, due to Minerva believing that she can hold order better when in her cat form, but considering the fact that this allowed for a criminal to remain hidden, do I find it time to change that."

And I think: "Sounds only better. The weaker certain wards, the easier it is to let in dangerously deadly artifacts." And just by the way that Dumbledore looks at me, do I know that he is thinking of the same thing I am; the diary that was in Ginny Weasley's possession last year and that caused horrible drama all year.  
And the small nod that the man gives me makes me feel relieved as that means that the man has already put the ward that is supposed to keep such artifacts out back to full power. The man then turns to Sirius and says: "Perhaps you should adjourn to the Hospital Wing, Sirius. Madam Pomfrey already has a warm bath all set up."  
And the look of wondrous delight that shows on Sirius' face at hearing that makes me feel very happy as I again pull down my barriers and say: "You better get yourself cleaned. I don't plan on taking a street dog to hearing my mum's will, you know. And yes, you can keep that copy. The original is still back at Gringotts."

And Sirius sends me an utterly grateful smile before he rushes down the other staircase, yet I instantly shout: "CARPE RETRACTUM!" As the man was so excited at the idea of a warm bath that he dashed down the staircase without noticing that it was about to move. And my spell catches him just before he falls between the gaps.  
I pull him back to the platform in front of the Fat Lady, who looks down at the man and asks: "Maybe a Port Key trip will be better?" And while he is quite filthy, do I still smirk as I see his bearded cheek light up before a voice I have grown to hate shouts: "DEPULSO!" And to my shock does the spell hit Sirius right in the side.  
He gets slammed against the wall next to the portrait of the Fat Lady and before he can fully fall down, does another hated voice shout: "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" And Sirius actually gets slammed against the wall again as his limbs slam together, making it so that nothing breaks his fall as he slams against the platform at last.  
And while I look at my stunned godfather in shock, do two forms then come to stand in front of me, both with their wands aimed at my downed guardian before Granger rants: "Harry! What were you thinking? Black is utterly insane! How can you possible think it was a good idea to go anywhere without us? Have you –?"

But then I shout: "MOBILICORPUS TERRA!" And with an uppercut swing of my wand, do two cones of marble extract from the platform Granger, Ronald and I are standing on and do they both enwrap themselves around the two annoyances, causing them to scream and shout in shock and drop their wands as well.  
The wands fall within the cones and the sound of them falling resonates within the enclosures as I rush past the two, Dumbledore hot on my heels along with a few other students and as I run, do I snarl at Percy: "Keep that bleeding brother of yours out of my path before I resort to harmful family spells, you got that _Mr. Head Boy_?"  
And the boy looks at me shocked as I reach my godfather and turn him on his back, the man's eyes the only things moving and moving around wildly as the unexpected attack caused his wariness and fear for his life to rise back up to full power. This makes me share a worried look with the Headmaster, who then says:  
"Mr. Jordan, Mss. Bell, escort Mr. Black to the Hospital Wing and explain Madam Pomfrey what happened. She's expecting him anyway." And the two nod before it actually registers with me that the two students who rushed alongside me are two of my own friends and I send them both a grateful smile as they levitate my godfather up.

"Ugh, thank Merlin. Now drop him." Ronald then says and this makes me feel even more furious, before Dumbledore says: "Mr. Weasley, I don't know about you, but I'd rather not see the Halloween horror of murder repeat itself.""But it's not murder! It's Black!" Ron retorts, only for Percy to snap: "Silencio!"  
And the younger Weasley looks at his older brother in shock as Percy says: "Ron, please. Stop trying to create a Merlin damned Blood feud between House Potter and House Weasley. We're already being compensated for housing the actual criminal so stop this stupidity before people start seeing you as the criminal here, will you?"  
"But – but – but Black is –." Granger then tries, but because of the Magical Oath, do I turn to Dumbledore, who nods and says: "Is innocent, as declared by both Minister Fudge and James Potter. Or are you insinuating that James Potter, in his will, was lying about who betrayed him and led him to be murdered, Mss. Granger?"  
The girl looks shaken at hearing this question and probably even more at not being able to answer it the way she wants to and Dumbledore says: "Just because you know something, Mss. Granger, doesn't always make what you know as truth or right. And Remus, I think you owe a certain young someone an apology, don't you?"

And only then do I notice how, next to Percy, Professor Lupin, the Weasley twins, Neville and Parvati Patil are making up the front of the crowd that has now come to be gathered just below the last platform and staircase leading to the Fat Lady's portrait. The man in question is looking shocked and I roll my eyes and say:  
"And this is what happens when you don't listen to those who read wills and newspapers." Making the man cringe before I turn my back on them all and say: "I sure hope Sirius will take the _right_ message out of my statement, Professor. You know which one I mean, don't you? The one about proving your loyalty to my father's friendship.  
Oh and Headmaster, I'm sorry, but I don't think I will be joining the Halloween Feast tonight. Hope you understand. Fortuna Major." And with that do I enter the Gryffindor Common room, silently whispering the counter curse to my Earth Moving spell when I am sure that the Fat Lady has closed herself behind me.

 _ **In the mean time  
**_ _ **In the Hospital Wing  
**_ _ **Sirius' POV**_

"Poppy, can I have a newspaper, please?" I ask, my whole body practically a putty mess of filth, bones and slack muscles and flesh as it gets soaked by deliciously warm water filled with magical bubbles that have been cast by the Hospital Wing Matron to improve my healing as I soak and the woman smirks as she asks:  
"Will this be your first since your escape?" And I glare at her or at least try to. Yet I probably fail as my face is completely covered by my long wet hair, which is another way Madam Pomfrey tries to filly my body up with healing potions as she handed me several different shampoos that have all been mixed with the concoctions.

The woman then makes sure to have a newspaper float in front of me and while I wonder why this one is of the last week before school started up again, do I still shake my hair out of my eyes and start to read. And the more I read, the more shock fills me up as the front page is actually covered with stories about my former life.  
"It was Lord Wellbower's way of reminding the public what kind of man you once were; to make sure they'd be more inclined to accept it when you get released of all charges. Which, naturally, will happen once the Headmaster has brought Pettigrew in front of the Wizengamot." The woman tells me and yet I don't hear her.

I don't hear her, because the things I read actually bring out memories I thought I had buried too deep inside the back of my mind, away from where the Dementors could reach them. I don't hear her, because the only things I can hear, see and feel is exactly how I felt, what I saw and heard when the story transpired.  
And because I am so stuck in the memory I thought I lost almost a decade ago, do I not notice how the newspaper gets taken away, how I get floated out of the bath or how Madam Pomfrey wraps my still slightly filthy form into a pair of clean hospital clothes before she tucks me in. And neither do I notice falling asleep crying.  
Yet this I don't notice because my memory has changed and now, instead of remembering that one wondrous day Jamie, Lils and I had on the beach, do I now remember what my friends looked like when I found them dead in their home. I don't notice falling asleep as I am too focused on the grief I kept in for 12 long years.

* * *

 _ **Poor Sirius,  
**_ _ **At least now he gets to grief and he will get the chance that was taken from him so long ago. But while Harry does really want him in his life, will his desire to bring pride to all that the Most Noble and Most Ancient House Potter clash with Sirius' desire to have fun and live his life? I guess only time will tell, right?  
**_ _ **Have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. A new poll is up on my profile. Please go and vote. It concerns future stories. **_


	6. Decisions And Arguments

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter is going to be focused on my favorite father-son couple – or what should, in canon, be an actual father-son couple, but never got the chance to be. However, I am going to take the fact that these two don't know each other in account in this story and therefore they won't instantly bond and become a family.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 06  
**_ _ **Decisions And Arguments**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of November 1993  
**_ _ **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"How is he doing?" I ask Madam Pomfrey, having skipped breakfast to come check on the man that will be my family in the, hopefully, near future and the woman obviously knows what I did and doesn't approve of it, yet she still says: "He's been sleeping since an hour after he was brought in, but he's doing better.  
However, he will need at least a week in my care if he wants to become properly healthy again and – I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but I can't let you see him right now. Not just because he's still sleeping, but because he had an emotional breakdown before falling asleep last night and I need to assure that he is healthy enough to meet others."  
At this I sigh, part of me knowing that she is partly saying this to get me to go to breakfast and I decide to give in as I say: "Alright, keep me posted, will you?" And the woman gives me a caring smile and understanding nod before she closes the doors to the Hospital Wing and I turn away and head for the Great Hall.

"Hey Harry, what are you doing here?" Neville asks as he sees me, only to get interrupted by Ron who growls: "He's here to eat breakfast, of course you idiot squib." And while I growl softly at him again insulting my new best friend, does Neville coolly retort: "I meant, why is Harry here and not with his godfather, Weasley?"  
Yet to this Granger asks: "Why would he want to be with that murdering psychopath anyway, Longbottom? It will just –.""Give him a chance to be with the family his parents wanted to leave him with when they died for him, Granger? I'm going to assume that was _not_ what you were planning to say, was it?"  
Susan then asks the girl and while I know that Granger wants to look my way to force me into supporting her, do I find a bit of solace in the fact that my oath is keeping that from happening. "Uhm Granger, you do know that trying to break an oath spoken by a House Regent will result in you losing your magic little by little, right?"  
"IT WILL WHAT?" The girl asks and then I see her attempt it even harder, but Longbottom asks: "Are you seriously trying to see that done? What happened to the intelligent Granger I used to know? What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" And the girl snaps her head to him as she seems to have lost her last nerve and shouts:

"WHAT IS WRONG IS THAT YOU STOLE MY FRIEND AWAY! WHAT IS WRONG IS THAT MY FRIEND IS NOW IGNORING ALL I HAVE DONE FOR HIM! WHAT IS WRONG IS THAT MY FRIEND IS NOW IGNORING HOW I AM TRYING TO HELP HIM, THE WAY I HAVE ALWAYS TRIED TO HELP HIM!"  
But to this, before I can do anything to endanger my own side of the Oath, does a cold voice say: "You are not trying to help anyone, Mss. Granger. You are trying to control another person's life. And you are being very ignorant of that person's own growth and character in the process of that, I would like to have you know."  
And we all look up, my eyes wide when I realize that it's Dumbledore who is standing behind the girl and telling her this. "Halloween isn't just a night that signifies the end of the war and the victory against Lord Voldemort – _Mss. Granger, no interruptions –_ it also signifies all the lives that were lost in the process of war.  
And yesterday, at ten minutes before noon, eight students of thirteen and fourteen years of age, reminded me of this fact and proved that they have more honor and respect for the dead than even those who had known the dead when they were still living. And I find it most disappointing that you can't even see that."

And while I wonder if the man had read my mind or something the other day, do I still smile at him as he turns to the Hall in general and says: "From now on, Hogsmeade weekends will no longer be on Halloween. Rather it will be the weekend before or the weekend after. And Halloween will become a Festival of Honor.  
This means that, if you wish to show honor to those you loved and lost, you can contact your Head of House and they can decide if your method is acceptable and doable – and will be allowed to aide and guide you, if necessary. To all those who do not wish to do so, there will be a minute silence during the Evening Feast.  
And please note that this is to honor all those who lost their lives during the last war; not just those who fought for freedom, but also those who fought for what they truly believed in." And while the man doesn't do it, do I know he means the Slytherins who lost family members due to serving Voldemort back in the day.

"You're willing to let these Dark Wizards honor killers?" An older Gryffindor then asks and Dumbledore answers: "A loss is a loss, Mr. Smith. Not to mention, I know Lord Voldemort well enough to know that not all servitude to him during those days – was willing servitude. And I am sure others know that as well."  
And while Smith seems cross with the words, does he also not seem to have any arguments against this. And then Dumbledore proves me that yesterday really had an impact on the man as he says: "However, to quote Mr. Longbottom from earlier. Remus, what are you doing here?" And the werewolf turns red in shame.

 _ **A few days later  
**_ _ **4**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November 1993  
**_ _ **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts**_

"Yes, Mr. Potter, you can come in. I deem Mr. Black healthy enough for interactions. Just – don't bring up any controversial or other topics that can have heavy implications. Mr. Black's body isn't half as healthy as his mind seems to be, however that may even be possible." Madam Pomfrey tells me as she lets me in.  
"I think our own residential werewolf might have the answer to that, Ma'am. Have you seen him around yet? Professor Dumbledore did ask him why he didn't join me in coming to see you the other day.""The Headmaster did that? Huh, no, Mr. Potter, I haven't seen Professor Lupin yet." The woman answers, annoying me.  
"Stubborn mutt." I grumble under my breath and the woman's head tilts just the slightest, proving me she heard me, but is fighting between keeping professional and agreeing with me. This makes me smirk and I happily move over to where a bed area is curtained off, Madam Pomfrey warning me one last time before I enter.

And the man I see behind the curtains looks quite different from the man I saw get attacked a few days ago, making me feel glad as Sirius looks much more a mix between his old self and the man that escaped Azkaban. "Ah finally, I was wondering when someone was going to show up." The man laughs and I say:  
"Sorry, Madam Pomfrey didn't want me to see you until she believed you emotionally stable enough." "So, you did want to come see little old me, huh?""Right the next morning, you big dolt. I was even willing to skip breakfast for it. Not that she liked that." At this the man nods and says: "Well, you do look almost as skinny as me, so –."

"Yeah right, I've been eating a whole lot healthier than you have the last two months. Speaking of which, why the heck did you not even once pick up a newspaper?" And while I really want to continue down that line and really question the man, do I remember Pomfrey's warning and keep back, allowing the man to answer.  
"You can blame my stupidity on that. I _escaped_ Azkaban, so I was sure there was nothing in that paper that I didn't already know. The only thing I cared about was getting that no-good bastard and – well, giving the Ministry a reason to have me in Azkaban." The man mumbles in the end and these words actually shock me.  
"Wait, you escaped Azkaban – just to be send back in there? Are you for –!" Yet here I hold back with great effort and think: "There is no way he can handle me yelling at him. Maybe coming here was a mistake. Maybe I should have let Dumbledore come here first." Which makes me sigh as I really had been looking forward to this.

"So, you don't want to be part of my life, huh?" I then ask, knowing Madam Pomfrey will probably hate me for it, but not being able to stand not knowing the answer to that question. "What? Are you crazy? The whole reason I escaped was to protect you. Surely you realize who it was that I was after! Who that rat was!"  
"Yeah, and apparently killing him was more important than caring for me." I mutter, not even looking at the man anymore as he seems just so different from everything I have read about him and heard about him from tales that my new friends got from their families. "Guess Azkaban changed him more than he is letting on.  
"Harry, that – that's not true. I – I just – I'm making the same mistake I made all those years ago." The man sighs and I look at him from the corner of my eye as I ask: "You mean when it was Hagrid who took me away from the cottage instead of you?" And the man says: "I was there too. I was even there before he was."

"And yet it was him that took me away." I almost whisper to which the man snarls: "Do you even know how hard it is to fight that guy when he has orders from Dumbledore?" Yet to this I snap: "Yes, and I also know that you gave him your motorcycle. So why didn't you just go with him? Why did you leave me with him?  
Do you have any idea where he sent me? Where I've been living the past 12 years? With the MUGGLES! With mum's sister! I didn't know my name was Harry until I was four! I thought my parents were useless, unemployed, drug-abusing, drunken whores who didn't want responsibility and died in a car accident!"  
And before I can actually throw out the accusation that is in my heart, do I jump out of the chair I am sitting in and rush out, hearing Sirius shout after me and hearing Madam Pomfrey call out for me, but ignoring them both in favor of just running through and out the school and out onto the grounds, where I just keep running.

Yet then suddenly I get tackled by something and when I look up, I see the twins lying on top of me. "What the heck is wrong with you, Harry?" One of them asks and the other says: "Yeah, you were called by over a dozen people and you ignored all of them. That's so unlike you." And the two chorus: "What happened?"  
To which I look down and mutter: "I – I went to – to see Sirius." The twins wince and ask: "Didn't go too well, did it?" At this I shake my head and say: "I – kind of – broke Madam Pomfrey's rule. She's probably not going to let me see him at all anymore after this. Not that I blame her, I doubt Sirius will even want to see me anymore now."  
At this the two look at each other and then roll off me, only then allowing me to realize that they are on their brooms as they get off the brooms before rolling off me. They then sit down and grab me, both of them putting me into a seating position between them before they gaze at me sternly and ask: "What happened?"  
And while I really don't want to recall what I just did – or how wrong it was considering Sirius paid for his dumb actions with 12 years Azkaban – do I voice my recollections anyway. From walking in on the man, to wondering if I should have let Dumbledore go first, to the argument we had about him leaving me with Hagrid.  
"And before I could accuse him of abandoning me, did I just – take off. I – I knew it was wrong and that he paid for it, but – for some reason – I still blamed him and I – I let that out on him, even though he didn't deserve it. And now, I ruined the one chance I had to have the family my parents always wanted for me.

I feel right awful." I mutter despondently and the twins chorus: "We can see why." Before one of them asks: "You do realize you're petting a grim, right?" And only then do I notice that there is an actual weight on my legs and that my hand is moving in a flowing motion over a lot of tangled up, messy looking black fur.  
I blink and while I had started to lose focus of my surroundings due to my talk, do I now notice it more than ever as I suddenly spot the gigantic black dog that is lying across my lap, his large bluish grey eyes looking up at me with guilt and acceptance, making me instantly realize who I am petting. "You bloody mutt."  
I mutter as I wrap my arms around his neck and cry in his fur, feeling horrible for what I said and how I made him feel, but feeling incredibly grateful for the fact that he understands where I'm coming from. And I get my proof that this dog is who I think it is as his body changes in my grasp, turning from dog to human.  
And while Sirius still looks quite sick, while his appearance really makes me feel that he shouldn't have left the Hospital Wing, does the man hug me back and whisper: "I am never making this mistake again. And if I do, you can yell at me all you want. I'd deserve it." Making me break down in the man's arms, grateful for his care.

* * *

 _ **Wow, rough start.  
**_ _ **And more rough problems will probably arise later as Sirius is going to get a few misconceptions from all this and the argument is going to make him want to give Harry more of a leisure kind of life than the boy is ready for or even likes, but at least they've made up their first argument. Yeah, first of many.  
**_ _ **However, it's not going to be Harry who Sirius will have a bone to pick with next. It's going to be a certain werewolf who just doesn't know how to bring out his inner Lion. I do want to let you all know that, when it comes to Lupin and his growing as a character, I am taking Hannah's words of his loneliness into account.  
**_ " _ **It could be because he's been apart from his pack for so long. Maybe if he could get an older member back, it would help him understand the needs of his pack better." Those words are going to be the defining problem in Lupin's growth in character and, even with Sirius back, it's not going to be an easy ride for him.  
**_ _ **Heh, oh well,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Sorry the chapter's so short, I want to focus on these issues one chapter a time.**_


	7. The Professor And The Headmaster

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Like I said in the PS of last chapter, I will be focusing on one issue at a time. Last chapter was a potentially harsh first meeting between Harry and Sirius, this time it's going to focus on the reluctance Lupin has in accepting that Harry and Sirius have been changed in the 12 years the three of them have been apart.  
**_ _ **So yeah, expect a little more Lupin bashing and – as much as I hate to do such a thing – a temporary break of the friendship between Sirius and Remus. In fact, I think I am going to use this story – unlike A Guardian's Wish – to have Remus and Sirius become friends for reasons other than their joined past.  
**_ _ **Lovely challenge, right,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 07  
**_ _ **The Professor And The Headmaster**_

 _ **8**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November 1993  
**_ _ **DADA Classroom, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

The news of me rushing out of the Hospital Wing after meeting with Sirius definitely got around through the entire castle quite fast. Unfortunately, the news that Sirius had followed me and that we made things up didn't seem as important for the students to share. And naturally, this news reached the two worst people ever.  
It had been just before dinner and the twins decided to escort Sirius and me back to the Hospital Wing, only to get annoyed when we got blocked at the castle end of the suspension bridge by Granger and their brother Ronald. And because the twins were there, did Granger actually manage to find a way around her Life Debt.  
She had turned on them and had ranted at them for the fact that Sirius and I were walking in between them instead of them keeping Sirius and I apart. Yet before she could get really far, did Sirius ask: "Wait a second, aren't you the Muggleborn that attacked me a few days ago? Why are you attacking these two now?"  
To which the girl had actually proved herself to be too ignorant for words as she had shouted: "STAY OUT OF THIS, YOU NO-GOOD, TRAITOROUS MURDERER!" And this had made many of those around us gasp in shock, yet I had already expected that Granger would push me past the point of no return for quite a while.

And so, I had noticed Professor Dumbledore approach, his usual twinkle gone from his eyes, yet before the man, who is accompanied by Madam Pomfrey who looks equally furious, could do anything, I had asked: "Professor Dumbledore, was Granger here registered for Hogwarts _before_ or _after_ Halloween Night 1981?"  
And the man had felt confused as he had answered: "After, Mr. Potter." To which I say: "Aw, really? Now that's a real shame.""What are you going on about?" Ronald had snarled at me and I had smirked at him, not feeling like putting any attention into Granger and say: "If she had been registered before, I would have _another_ life debt on her.  
However, you, Ronald, _do_ owe me that life debt, just like every other witch and wizard registered as such before Halloween 1981. And no, I am not above using you to keep Granger away from those I care for. Especially because, just like last year when she endangered herself, she went off on a theory without getting all the facts."

And while Granger and Weasley look at me shocked that I willingly reminded them of how Granger got Petrified because me using Parsletongue made her realize what kind of snake the monster was, do I then frown at them and ask: "And now to prove that you both are constantly using empty rumors to annoy me.  
After all, these are _your brothers_ Granger is harassing, Ronald, and you know them well enough to know they would not let someone who hurts or annoys me near me. So _why_ do you think they would let me and Sirius walk together, other than that they _saw us make it up_. Did a thought like that even cross either of your minds?"  
And while both grimace and turn red, do the twins chorus: "Yeah, we didn't think so." Before Sirius turns to me and asks: "Who are these two anyway?" And I coldly answer: "Two people who would rather have the Boy-Who-Lived orphan as their puppet than the Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter as their friend."  
And while both look at me flabbergasted, do I grab Sirius' arm and say: "Now come on, let's go. Madam Pomfrey probably wants you back in the Hospital Wing and I am getting hungry. Not to mention I need to make sure my _actual_ friends don't take the current rumors for truth or get the wrong idea of what happened."

Yet while this had actually kept Granger and Ronald away from me for the last four days, do I feel still feel highly annoyed as Granger actually got banned from the Hospital Wing for harassing and annoying Sirius in her need to – as Sirius quoted for me – _convince him that I'm wrong and that she just wants to protect her friend.  
_ Yet this the man had rebutted with the question: "Against who? The person you're trying to convince should tell him this? And how do you think that will work? How Harry will react to that?" And the fact that she had ranted at him over _asking such stupid questions_ had not impressed him and had gotten her banished out of the Hospital Wing.  
And then, as if the girl wanted to prove how arrogant she actually is, did she go to complain about this to Professor McGonagall. Yet the woman had proven that she was getting sick and tired – kind of like me – of the girl's attitude as she had given her a full week detention and warned her off with the threat of point loss if she argued against that.

And then, to end it all off, did Weasley actually try to stand up for Granger and rant at me in her name, yet Ginny seems as done with her older brother as the twins are with their younger one as she had snapped at Ron: "Ronald Billius Weasley, either you leave Heir Potter alone or I will contact father about my Life Debt."  
"Ginny, what good will that do?" Ronald had asked and Ginny had rolled her eyes as she says: "Ronald, I'm the youngest of House Weasley. Therefore, the Life Debt doesn't _need to_ affect me. If father decides, it can effect either him, William – _or you_." And the look the girl had send her older brother had said it all.  
The boy had been shocked that Ginny would try such a thing and it was easy to see that he was planning to go against it, but Ginny had snarled: "Don't test me, Ronald. Just get lost and come back when you've got your common sense back." And the boy had let out a sound of rage before he did indeed storm off.

"I really wish I wasn't the cause of your family falling apart like this." I had told the twins and Ginny as they were all sitting near me, but the three of them had assured me that it wasn't me that was causing this, it was Ron and his continued arrogant stubbornness. Yet, unfortunately, I just found out the two aren't alone.  
The last few days have been quite peaceful, Granger too busy with her homework and her detention to bother me and Ronald actually taking Ginny's threat seriously, but I still have reason to feel annoyance. This because of something that happened just a minute ago, which goes against something that happened this morning.  
Earlier this morning, after breakfast, did Sirius actually come meet me in the Entrance Hall and did he invite me to spend lunch in the Hospital Wing with him. This was heard by plenty of people and one of them just proved that he still has all the wrong views about all this. "Mr. Potter, please stay behind after class. I need to speak with you."

This was said by Professor Lupin and the fact that DADA is the last class before lunch is not one that escapes my notice. And the way that Neville, Ernie and Hannah send me an unimpressed look proves me that they are just as aware of the weak attempt of the man to keep me away from Sirius, though I really don't get why.  
And so, once the bell rings, do I decide to be a good student and I stay seated, not even responding to how Granger and Weasley are grinning at each other in a form of victory that makes me know they probably set him up for this. But the two of them are so full of themselves, they don't notice it until Lupin speaks up and says:  
"Mr. Longbottom, Mr. MacMillan and Mss. Abbott, you can leave." But Neville says: "No thanks Professor, we'd rather stay." And Hannah says: "Yeah, we don't want Harry to miss his _lunch meeting_ with his _godfather_." And Ernie finishes: "And we don't trust people who just get manipulated by the _wrong kind of friends_."

And the two idiots glare at the three of them while Lupin cringes and I ask: "So Professor, what subject do you want to talk to me about? Hinkeypunks? Merepeople? Boggarts maybe?" And the man sighs before he says: "I just – I'm trying to live up to what you told me, Harry. Back on the train at the start of the year."  
Yet this makes me sigh, shake my head and close my eyes in disbelief before Lupin asks: "Why can't you appreciate that?" To which I look up and say: "Because your intentions may be in the right place, but you are seeing enemies where you should be seeing _long lost friends_. And unlike some, I don't feel like wasting this chance to reunite."  
And with that do I just stand up and with my friends behind me, do I want to walk out. But at the doorway, do I get blocked by Weasley, who is glaring at me. I just look at him and apply the same technique as I did with Granger back on the train. And just like I expected, does Weasley start to look nervous and does he step aside.

Yet when I want to continue on, do I hear Lupin call out my name, the desperation in his voice actually shocking me and when I turn to him, he says: "I don't want to be alone anymore." Which instantly annoys me about him and I say: "You're not, sir. Your friend is right here at Hogwarts with you – waiting for you."  
And then I decide to prove how sick I am of the man and his obvious belief that Sirius should seek him out instead as I snarl: "Just like he waited the last twelve years in Azkaban." And the man cringes before I turn my back on him and before I close the door, do I say: "You know what's criminal? You still keeping him waiting."  
And to my pleasure does Ernie actually slam the door closed behind me, but then he says: "Sorry for that, but I had to keep Granger away or she would try with us what she did with the twins on Wednesday." But I smirk and say: "Don't be, it emphasized my message." And with that do we walk down the staircase.

And at the bottom do we get evidence that Sirius really wants to get back in touch with me as he is actually waiting at the foot of the staircase and he asks: "Hey, one of your classmates told me Remy kept you behind because he needed to talk to you. You're not giving him trouble because he's being so stubborn about our friendship, did you?"  
And I answer: "No. Or at least I didn't until now. And before you say anything, Sirius, he was right there this morning when you invited me and he cringed in guilt when Hannah reminded him of our lunch meeting. That and I spotted Granger and Weasley smirking at each other, so I'm pretty sure they put him up to it."  
At this the man sighs and asks: "How hard a time did you give him?" And while part of me wonders why he is even calling the man by a pet name, do I say: "I reminded him of how long you've been waiting for him and not just here at Hogwarts." And instantly I regret my words as Sirius cringes in clear remembrance.  
"Sorry, that was too soon." I mutter, but the man shakes his head and says: "No, it wasn't. I haven't been in there for months –." Yet at this I give the man a warm hug and say: "But you've spent twelve years in there. That leaves scars and I know you're trying to heal from those. And I just made that process even harder. I'm sorry."

At this the man smiles at me and he says: "Hey, trust me, I'm going to get a lot worse than that over the next few months. I mean, sure that article plan seems to have worked quite well, but I doubt it has moved everyone. Now come on, enough mopey talk, let's go eat. You three want to come along. The more the merrier."  
Yet my friends smile at the man and Neville says: "No thanks, you just go and spend time with Harry. We've had him for the last two months, now it's your turn." And while I send a fake offended glare at my best friend that makes him laugh does Sirius happily leads me out of the tower and back over to where the Hospital Wing is at.

Yet on our way there, just when we reach one of the last hallways leading to the Wing, do we run into someone else and Professor Dumbledore says: "Ah, there you two are. Poppy was starting to get worried for you. Did something happen to detain you?" And I answer: "Yeah, a teacher that can't accept change happened."  
And the man grimaces at this as Sirius asks: "Care if we discuss this further inside the Hall, Albus? I don't want to worry Poppy more than I absolutely need to." To this the man asks: "Are you sure you wouldn't rather spend this lunch date with just Harry?" But I answer: "Professor, my time isn't something that needs to be scheduled."  
The man looks confused at this and Sirius says: "It's a joke that got created when we were on our way here. I'll explain it in the wing." The man nods and he walks with us as we return to the Hospital Wing, me giving the same answer to Poppy as I did Professor Dumbledore and the matron proving she disapproves just as much.

She then moves us over to where Sirius' bed is and shows us that she put a large platform on wheels to cover part of Sirius' bed that we can use as a table and that she's already prepared us a healthy lunch. Yet while I wonder how she knew that Professor Dumbledore would come along, do I not feel bothered by it.  
We then both take our seats and Sirius goes to sit up in his bed again, yet before we can actually start to enjoy our meal, do the curtains that Madam Pomfrey closed around our cubicle get thrown open, only for Granger to moan in annoyance as she sees me. Yet while I feel just as annoyed, do I ignore her and just grab a plate.

"How could you? Professor Lupin –." But to this Sirius retorts: "Was _obviously_ convinced by you that him trying to break Harry and I up was the right thing to do, but that is your problem, not mine. Now please just leave Harry, Albus and I alone. We'd like to enjoy our lunch with people who _don't_ feel like they're above our rights to decide."  
At this the girl glares and she wants to turn to Professor Dumbledore, but the man says: "You will find no support here, Mss. Granger. If anything, I feel disappointed that, even after all the warnings, many talking to by your teachers and even your latest detention, you are still trying to make us believe we are wrong and you right.  
Now I will give you one last warning. Continue this obnoxious, self-absorbed, manipulative behavior of yours, not just to your own Year mates, but to my staff – and I might reconsider your privileges in regards to your – _busy schedule._ Because right now, I am sincerely starting to doubt if you really are deserving of them."

By now the girl looks shocked, yet then I mutter: "She's using a Time Turner." And the girl shrieks: "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? I NEVER TOLD YOU THAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY –?" But then suddenly she gasps and grasps for her chest, making me sigh as it's obvious the Life Debt is affecting her.  
"Madam Pomfrey, Granger just got reminded of her Life Debt." I raise my voice as I say this and while Granger tries to glare at me, only to wince again, does the woman come in, tut at the girl and lead her out. "How did you know, my boy? I don't believe you were there when Minerva took her apart to give her the item."  
Professor Dumbledore then asks me and I roll my eyes as I say: "On our first day here – and several times since – Granger makes it painfully obvious that her schedule contains more classes than ours do. That and when she gets asked where she was, she tries to turn it around make it sound as if the person asking is stupid or something.  
And finally, does she sometimes actually play with the golden chain holding her Time Turner while in class, as if she wants us to see it. Trust me, that girl has gotten so used to being known as the _Smartest Witch of her Age_ and _Smart Friend of the Boy Who Lived_ she now became addicted to the attention those titles created."

And this makes me sigh as there is one emotion that almost always lies under my annoyance with the girl and I mutter: "I know I was warry of making friends when I realized that people would want me for my fame, but – with the way that Ron and Hermione treated me after we became friends – I was so sure they were not like that.  
I can't believe they tricked me that badly. Or that it took me finding out about my actual heritage instead of my fame for them to show me their true colors. I just – I don't get why they always talk about me doing right by my parents and their sacrifices, but don't like the fact that I am proving to be a decent Regent to my House at the same time.  
It just doesn't make sense to me." By now I am looking down as the pain I feel over having to choose between my former best friends and the heritage left to me by hundreds of Potter generations being something I haven't let out at all since the train ride and Sirius lies a hand on my shoulder as he asks: "Why didn't you tell us?"  
And I mutter: "I didn't want to give them a chance of having something they could use against me." Making Dumbledore and Sirius share a concerned look and I say: "I don't want to pick between my friends and my heritage, but – if they keep being so determined that I remain ignorant of it – they just leave me no choice, you know?"

At this the two nod and Dumbledore says: "It really is a wonderful thing that you are taking your role as Regent to the House so very seriously, Harry. It's just sad that it has to come between you and your friends." But while Sirius looks thoughtful at this, do I say: "It's not my role that does that, it's their arrogance over my rights to know."  
And both men nod and then Sirius asks: "Wouldn't you feel better if I just take over those roles? I am your Godfather, after all." But I shake my head and say: "I only just found out about it this summer. That and if I just give everything over to you, those two will probably try to use my new free time to get me back under their thumbs.  
That – and I might not have enough reasons to remain friends with Neville and the others anymore if I'm not Regent of the House." And while this clearly makes Sirius grimace in disapproval and sadness, does he still seem to agree. Yet I can also clearly see how sad it makes Dumbledore that I am using my title as a crutch in all this.

The rest of lunch goes by quietly with Sirius asking me about all kinds of things, yet I do notice that, the more our talks turn to my role as Regent, the more Sirius obviously tries to change the topic to something more fun and lightweight. And the whole time I have no doubt this is because of what we discussed earlier.  
Then lunch is over, but because I don't have any classes after, do I happily stay with Sirius a little while longer while Dumbledore leaves. Yet as the man passes through the curtains, does he turn to me and say: "I will try and contact Arthur and Molly. Perhaps they can at least talk to Ronald about all of this." Making me nod gratefully.

The man then leaves and Sirius and I spend some more time together, happily chatting things up. And this time, I decide to test Sirius out and thus make sure to change the topic just when either of us starts to hint at talking about my role as Regent. And the way that the man almost visibly sighs in relief each time proves quite a bit.  
Yet I don't discuss my observations with the man as I can tell that, even after more than a week in Madam Pomfrey's care, the man still easily tires, proving that his body is really catching up with the twelve years he was in Azkaban. And so I happily leave right when Madam Pomfrey comes over to tell me it's time to go.  
Sirius tries to complain, but I say: "Hey, you're no fun when you're tired – and don't deny it, you're as obvious as Granger is with her Time Turner." And while the man pouts as if insulted, does he still accept my departure, but not before almost smothering me with a warm and clearly loving hug, which I happily return.

I then leave the cubicle and ignore Granger as she is clearly sleeping in another cot – which I have no doubt Madam Pomfrey forced on her considering the reason she is in bed in the first place – and leave to find Neville as my observations on Sirius' behavior just confuse me. "He's the Lord of his own House, why behave like this?"  
I think to myself as I search out the boy whose family has been aligned with mine since practically the Founding of both our Houses. And to my relief, do I find Neville in the Clocktower Courtyard, which is a courtyard that the Hospital Wing actually looks out over. The boy greets me and pleasantly asks how the lunch date went.  
"Heh, Granger tried to make Sirius believe his lunch date with me wasn't as important as her attempt to make Lupin believe he should make me skip the meeting, I proved her that, even though we are now ignoring each other, I am still quite observant and we got to have Professor Dumbledore in on our lunch date as well.  
We also discussed a thing or two and Dumbledore is going to go see if Mr. and Mrs. Weasley can't get Ron to realize the fault in his actions, but – there was also something else that happened. Can you cast that Family Privacy spell you told me you were practicing?" And while Neville looks startled, does he do as asked.

"You see, I – I sort of confessed that this – this whole thing with Granger, Ronald and my rightful heritage; that me having to constantly be forced to pick between them is hurting me more than I am letting on. And then I revealed a few other things, such as how I am using the Regent title as a crutch for certain things.  
Dumbledore almost believed that I was in the belief that my heritage was getting between me and those two, but I told him that wasn't the case; that it was their arrogance. And he did agree with that, but – I don't know, it was almost as if, the more I voiced my determination to be a good Regent, the more it saddened Sirius.  
As if – as if he has a reason of his own not to want me as Regent to House Potter. But I don't get why he would have such reasons. I mean, he's the Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Why –?""He hates his family." Neville suddenly says, startling me and I ask: "Wait. What?" The boy nods and says:  
"It was actually a widely ignored fact when the world believed your Godfather a criminal, but it's true. Sirius was known as the Black Sheep of the Black Family. Everything he stood for went against what the House represented. People even spoke tons of how he, often, actively voiced his displeasure over what his family was like."

"Wait, Sirius' relation with his family – is like the Dursleys and me?" I ask shocked and the boy nods to which I rub the back of my neck and ask: "Could that be the reason? Could Sirius hate his own family so much, he's instinctively against those close to him taking on their roles as Regent, Heir or Lord of their own Respective Houses?"  
To which Neville shrugs and says: "I'm not sure. It sounds like a strongly potential reason and, considering what I found out after doing some research, it does sound plausible, but – you'll have to ask him, not me." And I nod at my best friend, determined to get to the bottom of this. "But not before Sirius can handle it." I think silently.

* * *

 _ **Well, that went well.  
**_ _ **Granger is getting proven more and more that she and Ronald are alone in their endeavors, Harry proved that breaking up his friendship with his former only best friends hurt more than he dared to let on when it happened and he and Sirius seem to be on quite opposite sides of the spectrum when it comes to Leading a House.  
**_ _ **Next chapter? The confrontation between Remus and Sirius. This is going to happen just before the first Quidditch Match of the season – so expect another time jump and another bit of summarizing of events between chapters – and might make another time jump to sometime later when the two decide to just start anew.  
**_ _ **Or maybe not,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Do you want me to go into deeper detail of what it entails for Harry to be Regent of the House or is the way I am mentioning it enough? I am debating this, because, to me, it's an important part of the plot, but it can also be considered boring. Let me know, okay?**_


	8. Bonds Old And New

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, I made a decision. I am going to add Harry having lessons on what it means to be Regent, but they'll cover like 10-15% of every few chapters. However, there will be chapters, further down the line, where Harry will have to take on the full responsibility of his role as Regent. Though that's not for some time now.  
**_ _ **Okay, enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 08  
**_ _ **Bonds Old And New**_

 _ **19**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November 1993  
**_ _ **DADA Office, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Sirius' POV**_

"That blasted coward of a wolf. Being afraid of his illness is one thing, but this has to stop. He may have won this battle, but I am not going to let him enjoy it." I think as I stand in front of the door to Remus' office and I say: "Thanks again for coming with me." And Albus, who stands beside me, nods and sternly says:  
"I have been encouraging and trying to entice Remus to come seek you out all this time, Sirius. I will be sure to let him know how I feel about him letting me waste my time and breath like that." At which I nod, while I know that hearing that from the man he looks up to most is really going to have a bad effect on my so-called friend.  
This alone makes me grimace as I mutter: "Depending on how this all ends, I might be one friend less." To which Albus mutters: "Then let us hope that Remus will either not let that happen or get himself back together sometime in the near future." And the fact that the man doesn't try to sugarcoat things makes me feel better.

I then knock on the door to the office and while I wonder why he is in his office after all classes are over instead of retreating to his rooms for the weekend, does the man open the door, his face actually starting to shine as he sees us both and I think: "Yeah, you're happy, aren't you? That we're the ones putting effort into all this."  
But I don't voice this as Albus says: "Remus, I'm afraid we need to have a few words. There are somethings that Sirius and I feel we need to share with you." And while the man doesn't actually address the issue, does his tone of voice make the man before me look startled before he steps aside to let us in.  
"He thinks we're here to just go on where we left off before Halloween night all those years ago. He really thinks he can just ignore the last twelve years as if they never happened." I think as I walk in, sighing as I feel for the delusional man and I whisper: "Leave this to me at first." And as Remus passes us, do I see Albus nod.

"It's been a while, Remus. I mean, how long have I been unofficially free now? Two maybe three months?" I ask, knowing that instantly addressing the issue of him and the last twelve years isn't going to help either of us and the man cringes as he says: "Yeah, I would – I would say so. Must feel great, doesn't it?"  
And I shrug as I say: "I wouldn't really know. I only knew about it for the last three weeks or so. Still Albus, what have you been doing since you found out about that?" And the man smiles at me as he says: "I hired Remus before it happened, so I have been spending most of my time since trying to find you to tell you the good news.  
And I must say, my boy, you have been very, very elusive." At this I shrug and say: "What can I say? The past leaves its scars." And while I know that Remus probably believes that I am blaming Albus, have I used him meeting me a few times the last few weeks to talk about everything that could have come between us.

"Something I hope this meeting can do with Remus as well." I think to myself as I turn to Remus and ask: "And what about you, Remus? I mean, getting used to being a teacher and worrying about whether or not you will be found out must have taken the better part of your time, but – how long have you known of my freedom now?"  
And while the man had looked slightly hopeful when I showed my understanding of his character, does he cringe back again when he hears my question and when he keeps quiet, does Albus say: "The first time he heard of it, Sirius, was at the trainride to Hogwarts." Yet at this I feign ignorance and a sense of misunderstanding as I say:  
"But that's almost three months ago. Have classes really kept you _that_ busy? I mean, sure I've only been _in_ the castle for three weeks, but – well, I haven't exactly left the Hospital Wing a whole lot lately. If anything I feel like you and I switched places. Remember, how you were always in there and I was outside having fun?"

This really makes the man cringe and I say: "Yeah, I can get, now more than ever, why you'd rather avoid a place like that. Poppy definitely makes it hard for people to even _want_ to be in there, but –." And here I decide that I have been allowing the man enough chances and decide to get straight to the point as I glare at him and say:  
"I'd have thought our friendship was worth more than your reluctance to return to a place like that. Heck, if you ever end up in Azkaban for any reason, I'd still visit, even if I absolutely hate the place, now more than ever." And while I am sure the man thinks I am now blaming him, do I keep quiet after this, just staring at him.  
Albus then wants to open his mouth to go on, but because we are seated so close together in front of Remus' teacher's desk, do I give him a soft elbow push that silently tells him: "Not now, it's his turn." And Albus closes his mouth, the both of us just calmly looking at the werewolf before us, who has his head down in shameful guilt.

"Sirius, you have to understand. Harry is the problem here." Remus says and if it weren't for Azkaban teaching me to keep a tight leash on my emotions, I know I would have jumped straight over the desk to attack the bastard. Instead I intensify the fury behind my glare, making Remus cringe, but also disabling him from looking away.  
"Explain. Now." I hiss, furious that he would dare to push the fault of his own reluctance and laziness on a lad that is much younger than him and working a lot harder to bridge the gaps the last twelve years have been creating and the man seems to turn both desperate and hopeful, which to me is a strange combination as he says:  
"You have to understand, old pal. You're the Black Sheep of your family and with reason, good reason. Harry on the other hand seems determined to take after his family in ways I have never seen. The two of you are just going to clash. His need to be _Regent_ of the House is going to break you two apart.  
And I know you, Sirius, I know how hard it is for you when you have to break with those you care for. I mean, have you even gotten the chance to grieve for Lily and James? For they're – well –." And here I decide that I have had enough of the man and how he turned inspired, motivated and then hesitant in the end and I strongly ask:

"Dead?" Making the man cringe and I say: "Yes, Remus. I have grieved. Yesterday, I even visited their grave. Which you would have known about if you had answered the letter I had Poppy leave on your desk." And I motion for the small roll of parchment that lies in the corner of his desk closest to me, sealed and all.  
The man looks at the roll in pain and I say: "But a roll apparently isn't enough for you, is it? I had to _physically_ come to you. It had to be _me_ approaching you, even though _I_ was the one in the Hospital Wing, under Poppy's care. Surely you haven't suppressed enough memories to forget how hard it is to escape her grasp, have you?"  
The man looks away and I say: "Accept the facts, Remus. I am not the teen I used to be. And next to that, why exactly would it be wrong for Harry to be Regent of House Potter? Since when are Houses Potter and Black the same in anyway?" Yet the man doesn't seem to care for these facts as he turns back to me and says:  
"That's not the problem. Sirius, you're a free spirit. I mean, for Merlin's sake, you're a Dog Animagus! You can't be tied down and a title like that is a leash – one made of expectations that Harry will never be able to live up to and that you will try to free him off. But he's stubborn and he won't listen to those who want that and –."

But then I ask: "You mean his _former_ friends? People who see him for his scar, not his person? People who only see _what_ they want to see and don't feel like getting to know him? People who would rather order him around than let him be the individual he wants to be? People who don't want to give him the chance to learn who he is?"  
At this Remus cringes and I glare as I say: "Ronald and Granger are a lot, Remus, but friends they are not. You are just seeing them as such – because you want Harry to make the same mistake you made all those years ago." Yet as I say this, do I confuse the two men around me and Remus asks: "Wait, what mistake?"  
And I sigh as I answer: "You want Harry to be as compliable to what you know isn't proper behavior of those two – as you were to all the mistaken decisions James and I made." This shocks Remus and he asks: "Are you even hearing yourself? Did you even hear what you just said? And about James of all people!"

Yet at this I snap: "Yes, about James! The boy who bullied and terrorized those he didn't accept. The kid that behaved like a spoiled brat whenever he had a chance to grow more popular. The kid who sometimes had prank ideas that actually landed the target into the Hospital Wing. The teen you knew was in the wrong more than once."  
I then take a deep breath and say: "And you're not the only one in the wrong there. Albus and Minerva both admitted – in front of Snape, I'd like to add – that they should have been more harsh with James and me back then. But while that is their fault as well as your own, am I just as guilty in my own way, as I was no better than him."  
Remus seems utterly shocked at what I say and I strongly snap: "Face the facts, Remus. Azkaban changed me. It made me grow up. It made me see the world very, very different from the way I saw it as a teen. And just because you hate your monthly changes, doesn't automatically make all chances to change a bad thing."

At this Remus looks at me flabbergasted and I stand up as I say: "I've stopped seeing the world as black and white or in a small, closeminded way. The Potters aren't the Blacks. Dogs may be wild, but they are also loyal family beings. Harry is my godson. And if we _both_ want it, you can still be my best friend, just like before.  
But that initiative – has to come from you." I end, feeling hurt and slightly broken and knowing I will probably be behind closed curtains for some time after this – just like I was after coming back from Godric's Hollow last night – but knowing I have to be strong for this and so I turn around and head for the door, just as Remus wails:  
"Sirius please, I don't want to be alone anymore." And while I think: "Who is alone here, professor?" Do I turn around and say: "Then I guess I will find you approaching me for a conversation sometime soon, won't I?" And the man looks at me shocked as I turn my head away again and leave the office, leaving my friendship behind.

 _ **Two days later  
**_ _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **of November 1993  
**_ _ **Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Sirius' POV**_

"Albus, I just can't stress this enough. This was a really, really, really, really bad idea." I mutter as I try to see through the pouring rain and spot even a single player, whether that player is Harry or not no longer important to me and the man sighs as he says: "I approached both Captains and they refused to back down on the matter."  
At this I grimace and mutter: "Then Minerva and Snape need to give both of them a lecture on what health can mean to a player as well as a team's chances of victory." And the man nods, which is something I can only see because he is seated right next to me. But even Snape, who is on the other side of the stand, is hardly visible to me.  
And the rest of the Quidditch pitch isn't much better. Even though I am wearing a pair of fake glasses covered with an Impervius charm to try and improve my sight, can I still not discern one side from another and the best I have been able to see so far is when either a Chaser, Beater or Seeker actually flies past the stand itself.

And while it happened once or twice in such a way the player in question almost flew into the tower stand itself, have I not been able to find out who they were, if they were Harry, which team was in the lead or if either of the Seekers have been able to spot the Snitch, let alone catch it and that is even with the change in gameplay.  
Professor Aurora Sinistra and Charity Burbage had decided to join Rolanda Hooch in being a judge during the game and while Burbage is now keeping an eye on the Chasers and Keepers are Sinistra and Hooch tailing Harry and the other Seeker, which is my cousin Draco, to see which of them catches the Snitch first.  
And to my dismay did Hooch have to penalize Draco for trying to goad Harry into something seriously dangerous and did Harry almost cause Sinistra to crash because he suddenly decided to scour the ground of the pitch and went into a dive that Sinistra almost couldn't get out of at the end, yet that Harry helped her with just in time.

This is something I know I will have to talk to Harry about as well as inform Narcissa about and I feel glad that the woman herself contacted me a few days before I decided to confront Remus. And while the woman had approached me, slightly out of motivation of her husband and slightly out of her own volition, had things turned out well.  
The woman had inspired me to go and visit the graves, telling me that sooner or later that grieving period could have negative effects on either my own emotional health or the bond between me and Harry. And while I am sure that Lucius isn't entirely pleased, did Narcissa leave the meeting a neutral party in our joined family.  
I would not seek Lucius out, aggravate him if we did meet, do more than necessary if I felt he was in the wrong or hold the past against him and in return I wouldn't hold it against Narcissa that she couldn't chose between the family she was born from and the family she married into and I would keep an eye on Draco for her.  
And while Lucius of course doesn't see anything wrong with the boy becoming more and more arrogant as he grows up, do I know that Narcissa fears what that arrogance can mean for his future and so Narcissa asked me to make sure Draco would keep to what is expected of a future Lord to the House of Malfoy.

Yet while I wonder how I can contact the woman without encountering her husband, who I am sure will have words with me about what he thinks is _expected_ of such a Lord, do I then get my absolute worst fear brought to life. A clap of thunder lights up the stadium and in its light, I can see that its tip has hit someone.  
And because he has been visiting me almost every day for either breakfast, lunch or dinner – bar the last two as he wanted to give me time to get back with Remus – do I recognize Harry's form right away, my heart sinking down through my form and falling down the same way the boy does as he falls off his ignited broom.  
His arms are slack against his body and slap against him while his legs slap together, proving the boy is unconscious from the hit and the way that his head is under the rest of his body makes me know he will more than likely get a cracked skull upon his landing, even if anyone manages to slow down his fall from this point.

At this I want to reach in my pocket, only to curse myself something horrible as I have been forgetting one vital thing this entire time; to visit Ollivander and get myself a new wand. And so I feel helpless for a few short seconds as I watch Harry reach the height of the tower stands, but then a new idea pops up in my mind.  
I turn around and want to head back to the very top of the tower, but then feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to Remus, the man's eyes telling me one thing: "It's up to us, pall. Follow my lead." And while that was a look I have seen in James' eyes more than in the eyes of the other Marauders ever, do I still nod at him.  
"Get ready to catch him." The man says and then aims his own wand for Harry as he shouts: "ACCIO HARRY JAMES POTTER!" And his shout is heard over all of the screams, both of the teachers that are starting to cast charms to slow the boy down as well as curses from both teams as they turn around in their efforts to catch the boy.  
Yet while I can tell that Remus has mayor trouble keeping the spell strong against the howling winds, do I feel like blessing the man with eternal luck or something as his spell actually works and Harry's body shifts, the boy instead getting shot straight at our tower. And then Albus and the others make it better by repeating the spell.

Yet only seconds later do I realize a new problem here and I think: "No, Albus and Minerva are way too powerful. It will speed Harry up too much. He'll –." And just like I feared, do I notice Harry about to reach me at a speed I really won't be able to handle. Yet because he is my godson, do I do the only thing I know I can.  
I jump, feel my body change into its more wild form and with my dog bones being stronger than my human bones and my fur having grown much thicker over the years, is the clash of our bodies and the crash landing this causes much less painless. Unfortunately does Harry still cause me to gasp and the landing – turns everything dark.

 _ **A few hours later**_

I slowly regain consciousness and feel myself much warmer, dryer and more comfortable than I should be, considering I am supposed to be at a very wet Quidditch match. Instantly I want to sit up, only to wince at a horrid pain that hits me in the side and a familiar matron voice says: "Stay calm, Sirius. Everything will be fine."  
At which I lie back down and ask: "How is Harry?""Asleep. He was unconscious when your body broke his fall – by the way Albus and the others apologized for their over-zealousness – but he woke half an hour ago. and seeing you looking the way you did worried him so much he became a risk to his own health, so I put him down."  
At this I sigh in relief and then mutter: "Remus saved him." At this Poppy nods and says: "Yes, yes he did. And Albus and Minerva feel worse than anyone else for not realizing that they should have just left this to him. Though that is not entirely true either as the wind would have made Harry crash just under the stand's location if they had."

At this I close my eyes, knowing that Albus and Minerva are feeling horrible for wanting to help, yet feeling grateful for the fact that they did as Harry crashing against the stands just below from where I had been would have been a sight that would have broken me for sure. "Is he here?" I then ask, wanting to see my friend.  
Yet Poppy shakes her head and says: "He left to get some dinner. It is almost time for dessert, after all. And speaking of which." And with that does she roll the platform on wheels at the foot of my bed over and do I notice a plate of vegetables drowning in gravy and a bit of a fruit mash put together in a tiny bowl on the side of the plate.  
I sigh at this as this has been my diet for the better part of the last week and Poppy says: "Oh hush, another two days of this and you'll be able to start eating actual beef again. As long as we keep it to the kind of meat that is nice and raw, easy to mince and stuff like that." At which I smile, the carnivore in me especially pleased.

I then start to eat my meal, having grown used to how sloppy and wet the fruits and vegetables taste and knowing that Poppy has mixed the gravy with tons of nutrition and vitamin supplementing potions to stimulate the growth Azkaban haltered and deprived me of. Yet just before I take my last cherry, do I hear the doors open.  
And thanks to my canine senses, do I instantly know that it's not Remus, but trouble. And I get proven right as two familiar silhouettes pass my curtains and I hear the Weasley boy say: "Hermione, for Merlin's sake, this is never going to work." At which I think: "Has the kid finally grown a conscience? About damned time."  
Yet even if this is the case, does it seem as if the same can't be said for Granger as she snarls: "Of course it will. As long as you tell Harry exactly what I told you, everything will work out. Potter will take off this stupid curse, I can finally tell him what he needs to hear and things can finally get back to how they're supposed to be."

"Bloody egocentric little witch." I think to myself and grab my blanket, ready to throw it off and storm over to them when I hear the boy ask: "What about Black?""You heard the news. Harry broke Black's leg when Black broke his fall. That friend-stealing bastard is going to be no problem for us. If anything he will help us."  
This startles me enough I stay where I am and Ronald voices my shock as he asks: "Help us? How could you possibly think _he's_ going to help _us_?" And I think: "At least one person can see the facts for what they are." Before Granger makes me feel like turning into Padfoot just to rip the blasted girl a new one as she says:  
"You told me yourself that you and Harry felt horribly guilty for not telling McGonagall or the other teachers what you knew of the Chamber until it was too late. Potter will feel the same level of guilt if we tell him what pain he caused his so-called guardian and we can use that to finally have him start listening to us again."  
"You can't be serious! There is no way Harry will listen to that? And what about when Black gets released? What do you think he'll do then?""OH Ronald, how stupid are you? Madam Pomfrey is bloody strict. There is no way she is going to release Black in time for us to get things back to how they're supposed to be."

Yet at this I decide to finally step in and loudly growl: "Then what do you call her allowing me to attend this very dangerous, wet and health-endangering Quidditch Match, _Mss. Granger_." And the girl yelps as I stalk out of bed and throw the curtains open, glaring at her as she and Ronald have actually reached Harry's own stall.  
"Your leg! It's supposed to be broken! How could you possibly stand on it!" The girl shrieks and I smirk as I hiss: "Magic, of course.""But – but – but – but last year Harry had to stay an entire night when he broke his arm!" The girl continues to shriek an while I hope she isn't waking Harry, does Ronald turn to her and snarl:  
"Hermione for Merlin's sake, that was because Lockhart had vanished the bones. Healing that takes way longer. Did you seriously forget that Madam Pomfrey mentioned that as she gave Harry the Skele-Grow?" And while I silently store all of this information away for later, does Granger glare at him before she snarls:

"It doesn't matter. You have –." And I retort: "Every right to protect my _godson_ against manipulative, selfish, arrogant little witches like yourself. Now you will either leave voluntarily, I will get Madam Pomfrey – who I'm sure already knows I'm out of bed – or I will make your worst nightmare come true. Am I understood, little witch?"  
Yet before the girl can open her mouth, does a voice sound from behind me and do I hear Padfoot inside my head, the Animagus feeling very conflicted as it feels cautious yet wants to bark in exhilaration as the voice says: "Unfortunately for her, Sirius, you don't have to make that threat. It's already come true."

And I turn to see Remus standing in the doorway, a stern look – like that of a true authority figure – on his face as he glares at Hermione, who looks at him shocked. "Pro-Professor." The girl wants to say, but Remus interrupts her and says: "I truly believed in you, Mss. Granger. But now, I see that was my biggest mistake yet."  
He then turns to me and says: "You were right, Sirius. You and James often made some really horrible mistakes and did some really stupid things. But – other than that mistake you made during our Sixth – did you never think to use another person's emotions against them like that, especially not guilt that isn't even warranted."  
And while I'm sure that the man doesn't know that Snape and I talked that incident out, does he come to stand beside me and says: "I truly thought I saw a better version of myself in you, Mss. Granger. Someone who wants only what's best for their friends _and_ is willing to fight to see that happen. Now I see I was wrong to belief that.  
You aren't a better version of who I was when I was your age. If anything, you are everything I am glad I _never_ was when I was your age. I may have never been really able to stand up to my friends when they did something wrong, but at least I never felt entitled enough to have my friends be anyone other than who they wanted to be."

"But – but – but – professor Lupin!" The girl wants to shriek and then Remus really shocks me and think: "He finally accepts change. Damn." As he says: "I heard from Minerva about the mistake she made in your First year. Trust me when I say, I have no regret in doing the same – and then going right where she went wrong."  
And while the two look flabbergasted, does Remus turn calm and say: "For you see, Mss. Granger. It wasn't so much the points taken that made Minerva in the wrong. It was taking the points and then _not_ reporting why they were taken. And let me assure you, if you continue, I will do the same as her and then do better.  
Now do yourselves, your House and this Hospital Wing a favor and leave its patience to their rest. They are not here without reason and that reason _doesn't_ involve you. Or you, Mr. Weasley, though I will commend you on your efforts to keep this from happening. Right now, it's you who's reminding me of myself."  
And at this the man turns to me and says: "I guess that's the whole reason I went after this lot anyway. I wanted to help him whereas Minerva and Albus never really helped me. Call it, making up for past mistakes." Yet I wink at him and say: "I'll call it the way I see it. Making an effort." And the man smiles at me.

* * *

 _ **Well done, Remus.  
**_ _ **Okay, I'll admit, I wasn't entirely sure I wanted Remus to make things up right away. But I felt it would be nice for him to at least prove that he does value both the past and the chance to keep his friend close. Now don't expect a truly speedy resolution, that whole House and Regent crap is still there, but – baby steps.  
**_ _ **Next chapter: Harry wakes up, finds out about his broom and goes on his first Hogsmeade weekend. I think this is where I will bring in a bit of the whole Regent thing, but I am not quite sure yet how I plan to do that. However, a bit of tension between Remus, Sirius and Harry will still be there, though not sure how much.  
**_ _ **Let's wait and see,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Remember, this is a new friendship based on people who have accepted that the other has changed too much to go on where they left off. Though Remus does have his habits, so expect him to falter here and there.**_


	9. An Alliance Weekend

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So because Sirius has been cleared and because Pettigrew has been caught – and sent through the Veil, though I probably won't have the characters find out about that until later – do I now have a crap ton of artistic freedom with how I want the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend to go. And I think I got a good idea in mind.  
**_ _ **Let's find out,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 09  
**_ _ **An Alliance Weekend**_

 _ **22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **of November 1993  
**_ _ **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"You saved my life." I mumble as consciousness returns to me and I notice two male adults on either side of my bed and the man on my left, who I can see has blonde hair, says: "I do have a duty as both a teacher – and a friend of your father and guardian." Which makes me smile weakly before I turn my head the other way.  
Sirius puts my glasses on and his face comes back in focus as I ask: "How are you? Are you still hurt?" But the man gently runs his hand through my hair and says: "You just worry about your own health, kiddo. Madam Pomfrey got me fully healed up and you've been asleep for almost a full day. Just know your priorities."

I nod at the man, but then notice something else that's wrong and I look down at my right hand, which is covered in heavy bandages and I ask: "Where's the Snitch? I caught it just before the thunder hit me. What happened to it?" And while Sirius smiles in clear pride over my accomplishment, does Lupin sigh and tell me:  
"It turns out, Harry, that it was the Snitch that drew the thunder. Its metal form, especially the metal that the wings are made of, acted as lightning rods and when you caught it, the lightning went through you. But because your grip was so strong, the thunder didn't have much space to move other than inside and through your form.

It disintegrated the Snitch, caused a scar on your hand that Madam Pomfrey seems to have some trouble healing, but – it also caused the destruction – of something else." These words, combined with how hesitant the man sounds to admit this worries me, but then Sirius says: "Items should never matter more than health, Remus."  
And the man nods before I ask: "My broom?" And the two men nod as Sirius says: "I saw it become alight just before I noticed how you were falling down. The rain did keep some of the fire from getting too bad and extinguished the flames before your broom hit the ground, but – flyable, it is not. I'm sorry, kiddo."  
But I shake my head and say: "It's like you said. My health is more important." I then smirk at the man and say: "And besides, now you have something to give me for Christmas." Making both men laugh before Lupin says: "Trust me, Harry, if I know Sirius, you really wouldn't have needed this little incident to see that happen."  
At this Sirius shrugs and says: "Not entirely true, Remus. I might not have bought him a new broom if this hadn't happened, but – well, I do have twelve years of missed Christmases to make up to." At which I laugh myself, even as I silently think: "He does realize that he's not alone in that fact, right?" And I happily start planning.

 _ **A few weeks later  
**_ _ **18**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1993  
**_ _ **Hogsmeade, Scotland  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

Life has definitely improved slightly ever since the Quidditch Match and while my team actually postponed the party to celebrate our victory until after I got out of the Hospital Wing, did I not manage to sit through the entire thing. This because, as Madam Pomfrey explained me, the thunder drained a lot of my physical energy.  
Because of this did the teachers have to take the last class off my schedule for the time being, but Madam Pomfrey did tell me if I followed a strict diet and made sure to go through a certain set of exercises every day before resting, I would be able to get back to my regular schedule after the Christmas holidays.  
And because Sirius was going through more or less the same process, getting his body back in shape and moving onto a diet that had a little more sturdiness to the food, do I happily join him in the Hospital Wing every day, except for the weekends, when I make sure to meet with the members of the Potter Alliance and my friends.

Granger actually tried making an issue of the fact that my health made me skip on classes and tried making it sound as if my classes were more important than whether or not I could stay awake and so she got threatened to be banned from the same classes. Yet I begged the teachers to take back this threat right away.  
"Mr. Potter, why would you defend her?" Professor Sprout had asked me and I had stonily told her: "I'm not, if you ban her from the last class, she will have more chance to bug me and I don't want that." The Head of Hufflepuff had understood this and had changed the threat from the last class to the first class of the day.  
And while Granger had actually started smirking in victory when the professor had asked me her question, had she tried scowling at me when I gave my answer, but I had just said: "Ronald, the Oath." And the redhead had instantly made sure to distract the girl, yet he had also send me a look that proved he understood my point.

Yes, Ronald had definitely made a bit of an improvement and with that made life in the castle easier for me, but I have known the redhead long enough to know that he is easily swayed and that he's not very strong in his personal opinion. And the memory of what his Mirror of Erised, his Heart's desire, is doesn't help either.  
Because of this do I not approach or really talk with the boy, but I have started ignoring him in a manner that is more calm and just based on the fact that we're dorm mates and nothing more. And Ronald seems to have accepted this as he sends me a small, polite smile every time we wake up at the same time, which I return.  
Fred and George have voiced how they wish that Ron would just leave Hermione as they are really starting to see the girl as a bad influence, but I told them: "Neville is part of the Alliance, Seamus and Dean have been a team as long as Ron, Granger and I were and the same counts for Lavender and Parvati. He doesn't have much choice."  
The two had shared a glance, but then Percy had come with an actual solution: "But there are still members of the old Prewett Alliance that have kids. Maybe Ron can make friends with them." To which I say: "Maybe, if you can find out who those people are and arrange a time for them to meet with Ron – without Granger around."

And that chance had actually shown itself a few days later, when the second Hogsmeade weekend of the year had been announced. And while I had decided to miss out on the first because of the date, do I feel very excited about this one, especially because Sirius made sure to sign a new permission slip for me after our first meeting.  
Yet Percy and what he arranged with his parents and the parents of those who are part of the Prewett Alliance inspired me as well and I made sure to write an official letter of invitation to all members of the Alliance, asking them to meet with me at the Three Broomsticks at around noon to discuss our future as Heirs of the Alliance.  
Sirius had helped me in this by renting a room in the floor above the pub for my friends and the Alliance to meet, yet because I know of his past and his hatred for all things official and because I know he still hates how I am using the Alliance as a clutch, did I ask Susan to have her aunt invite the elders of the Alliance.

"So, you're actually going this time – but you're not going to enjoy the town?" Ron asks me as we are getting ready for the day ahead and I say: "No, I will enjoy and explore the town, I just have an important meeting I need to take care of as well. I do have the same duties as your father and Neville's gran now, Ron."  
And while I know that the boy doesn't like getting reminded that I am Lord of a powerful family, does he seem to appreciate the way I am explaining it and he just simply nods before wrapping his scarf around his neck and the lower part of his face as winter has really set down on Scotland only a week after the Quidditch Match.

And while everything looks utterly gorgeous, all white and clean, are the temperatures and the way that the wind manages to get through even the smallest cracks in the stone structure of the castle just the worst and I had quickly made sure to get Percy to take care of this and set up a very fitting schedule for us all to follow.  
Ever since the cold first set in, has Gryffindor been gathering together at the common room every morning before breakfast and did the two eldest years make sure to cast Warming charms on the robes of everyone in the House. The same happens at lunch and whenever a younger year encounters an elder one between classes.  
The other Houses have also started doing the same at breakfast and lunch and while some of the Slytherins are angry that their Rival House beat them to such a good idea, does it seem as if Malfoy no longer openly antagonizing my friends and I has taken the fire out of all of the other Snakes to do something similar.  
And while I have no doubt this is because of Sirius, the fact that I am actually the Heir of Black instead of Malfoy and the fact that Malfoy's mother has, sort of, rekindled their bond, do I not really care either as Malfoy has really lost a lot of significance in my life ever since I started to see what is really important.

And Sirius is definitely on that list of important things to worry about and so, before heading down to the Entrance Courtyard and joining the group of students waiting to go to Hogsmeade, do I make a quick detour to the Hospital Wing. Yet to my shock, upon my entrance, do I notice that the bed he is usually in is empty.  
"Where's Sirius?" I ask, shocked and concerned for him and Madam Pomfrey smiles at me, the two of us having grown a little closer ever since I started visiting Sirius so often and she says: "Don't worry, Mr. Potter. Sirius has just reached a level of health where he can stay in dorms of his own and only needs to visit my wing, that's all."  
This makes me sigh in relief and the woman giggles as she says: "And you would have known that if you had just gone downstairs instead of coming here. Though I'm sure he will appreciate the gesture. Now get out already, I have other patients to worry about." And I smile at her kind banter before turning around and leaving.

I quickly rush down the halls, corridors and staircases and reach the spot where the Third years and older are waiting for Filch to check their slips for forgeries and whatnot and there I see the man actually trying to check the row of students for me. I snicker at this and shout: "Sirius, over here!" And the man looks up.  
"Hey pup, what's got you so late? I was looking for you. I –." The man tries as he approaches me and I say: "Got released from the Hospital Wing. Yeah, I know. I went there before coming down here. When did you know you were going to be released?" And the man answers: "Half an hour ago? She just kicked me out, you know."  
At this I laugh and then another voice says: "Probably because your popularity hasn't changed a bit since we were young and you still keep getting disturbed by visitors, which to her disrupts her chances to help you heal as well as her other patients." And we both laugh as Lupin comes to stand with us, smirking at Sirius.

And while I know that not all comparisons to teen Sirius are appreciated by the Sirius standing here with me right now, do I also know that Lupin has accepted that Sirius just calls him by his first name and that he splits his time between healing, visiting me at meals and coming to Remus' office from time to time.  
And Remus himself also seems to put more and more effort in rekindling the bond – or better said, starting a new bond that comes from old familiarity between two wizards – as he has been visiting Sirius whenever I am too swamped with homework to do so myself as well as keeping him company over the weekends.

"So, what are your plans for Hogsmeade, Harry?" The man then asks me and I say: "I'll be making sure to check the town to see if the right stores are there, have my meeting with the Heirs of the Alliance at around noon and then I think I'll go and do some shopping. Christmas is right around the corner, after all."  
And while the two men had looked a little confused when I said _the right stores_ , do they laugh as they probably know I am referring to that joke I made the day after the Quidditch match. I then hear my name being called and see Neville already standing with some of my other friends from the Alliance, waving me over.  
I wave back and say: "Well, that's my cue." But Sirius stops me and says: "Not so fast, pup. Percy told me you weren't with the other Lions earlier this morning. Warming charms first." And the man brandishes the wand he got the weekend after the Quidditch match and casts the required charms, me smiling gratefully as he does.  
"Thanks Sirius, see you guys later." And as I run from them, do I know there is a high chance I will run into them again at Hogsmeade as teachers are required to patrol Hogsmeade village on the last weekend before the holidays, to make sure students don't go too all out, just because the holiday season is so close by.

I catch up with Neville, Susan, Hannah, Sullivan, Eriques and Luna, the latter three having been given permission to visit Hogsmeade _only_ for the sake of the meeting even though they are Second years and while some of the other students stare and glare at this, do we all wear badges to prove that we are here as official Heirs and Regents.  
"Sirius put warming charms on you?" Neville asks and I nod at him as I say: "I'm going to assume that Percy wasn't too happy with me?" And Neville laughs as he says: "You ran right past him. He really didn't know what to think of that.""Just goes to show that even I can have a one-track mind from time to time."  
At this everyone laughs and while Filch glares at us as we hand him our slips, does Susan ask: "So, you ready for the meeting?" And I happily answer: "For the meeting, exploring the town and buying Christmas gifts." Yet this seems to shock the girl as well as her friend and she asks: "Wait, you haven't done that yet?"

To which I ask: "When would I have had the time for that?""But you have an owl. Why didn't you just owl-order your gifts?" The girl asks and this time I am the one looking at her shocked as I say: "Christmas is special. It's the time where you celebrate you're with family. They deserve better than owl-ordered gifts."  
But while Susan wants to object to this, does Neville say: "Susan, this will be Harry's first Christmas with _actual_ family. That's what makes it special to him." And the girl seems to understand this, but then Hannah asks: "And you really think you'll have time?" To which I send her a raised eyebrow look as I ask:  
"This will be our first time visiting Hogsmeade. Did you girls really think I was going to let the meeting stretch out that long?" And the two girls share a look before they groan as a sign that they feel stupid and we all start laughing as we enter a joined carriage to the town. And the ride itself is filled with laughter and happy chatter.

We step out of the carriage on the other side of the journey, still talking about Christmas, gifts, winter and what makes it stand out and while we are quite amazed at how gorgeous and authentic the town looks – as if it just jumped out of an old-fashioned Christmas card or something – do I then hear footsteps approaching us.  
I turn my head just as my name is being called and get confused as I see that it's Ron. And what's more confusing is that his brothers are a little way behind him and that they look just as worried and uncomfortable. "Is there something I can help you with, Ron?" I ask, curious and wondering if I should feel cautious.  
"It – it's just – well, I – I heard your conversation and – you're talking Christmas, right?" I nod, wondering why that would matter to the boy and he takes and lets go of a deep breath as he says: "Look, we – we all – we tried telling her otherwise and – and tried to convince her that you wouldn't – but – she just wouldn't listen."

And while I would have expected him to be talking about Granger, do I know he means someone else thanks to the looks on the faces of his siblings and so I ask: "Who do you mean?" And the boy seems to lose and gather back his courage as he says: "About mum, Harry. She – heh – she invited you to – to join us for – for Christmas."  
And instantly I feel just flabbergasted, part of me feeling like laughing in the boy's face just out of shock and instead I ask: "She does know I have Sirius back in my life, right?" And the boy sighs: "She doesn't think a Hospital is a place for a boy our age to spend Christmas – her words, not mine." I nod at him and then go on and ask:  
"And she didn't think of the notion that Madam Pomfrey would consider this herself and so provide Sirius with rooms of his own?" And the boy seems to take courage out of the fact that I am just questioning him instead of insulting him or anything and he speaks with regret as he says: "We told her that, she ignored it.

She's insisting, Harry and – and I just know you will get the same thing I got when I made that idiotic move with the car if you don't show up at the train in two days." And this actually angers me and I ask: "So let me see if I get this straight. Because Sirius, in her eyes, stays at the Hospital Wing instead of rooms, he's insignificant?  
He doesn't count as my guardian, a guardian chosen by my parents, to a woman who had no relation to said parents, because of an illness he is still recovering from? Your mother, basically, ignores the fact that Sirius and me spending Christmas together can help him heal, because of a housing problem that is only in her own head?"  
And while I can tell that Ron is struggling to understand that I am not _really_ insulting his mother, does he nod and I glare over his shoulder, not angry with the boy but not wanting to give him that idea either and my mind goes a mile a minute with only one thought at the center: "What would a Regent do about this?"

And this question provides me the solution as I say: "Ronald, gather your brothers and follow me. We still have half an hour before my meeting with the Alliance and we need to set a little something up before it starts. And sorry, but your mother will not go unpunished for this. I'm holding this against her, not your family."  
At this Ron cringes but he nods and I turn my back on the boy, my eyes scouring the town as I search for the Three Broomsticks, only for Percy to say: "This way, Regent Potter." And the fact that he addressed me under my official title makes me send him a grateful smile as we move to a building that has three broomsticks above the door.  
We approach a curvy sort of woman with a pretty face and I ask: "Lady Rosemerta, has anyone arrived for the Potter Alliance meeting yet?""Only Lady Longbottom, Regent Potter, but she is usually quite early." At this I nod and ask: "There has been a slight change to the schedule that requires your help. Is this a problem?"  
"That depends on the change." The woman answers and I smile at her easy answer as I say: "I would like it if you could provide us tea ten minutes before the meeting ends and send in some other refreshments when the meeting officially ends." The woman tuts at this and asks: "I can do that. May I ask why this is?"

To this I turn to the Weasleys and say: "I'm going to need one of you to stay here and wait for her to do this. When she brings up the tea, call in your mother. Make sure she knows she can visit the ending of my meeting to receive my answer. Once that is done, please make sure she waits until _after_ Lady Rosemerta returns from the second serving."  
The group of redheads nod and Percy says: "I'll stay here. This is a good spot for me to keep an eye on the students and they can come seek me out if their warming charms fail on them." And I grin at the faux angry glare he sends me before he takes a seat at the far back of the pub, near a door I just noticed leads to a staircase.  
"What exactly is going on, Regent Potter?" Madam Rosemerta then asks and I curtly answer: "Lady Weasley has committed an act that, if left unchecked, can be considered a slur on the bond I still consider to exist between House Potter and Weasley." And the woman nods as she says: "I'll see to your servings." At which I smile at her.

I then turn to Neville and he leaves as Luna says: "I'll stay here to lead the guests up. Lady Rosemerta, what are the room numbers?" And the woman answers: "Eleven and Thirteen. Up the staircase, take the split to the left and then two doors on your right hand." The young blonde nods and then joins Percy at his seat.  
Neville then returns with his grandmother and while I wonder why she is looking down at him as Neville has really grown greatly ever since we officially re-acknowledged the Alliance between our Houses, do I bow to her and greet her as I say: "Regent Longbottom?" Only to receive a furious glare myself as the woman snarls:  
"Has that man not taught you proper titles before this meeting, Heir Potter?" But this alone makes me understand where her disappointment with Neville comes from and I glare back at her as I say: "He didn't need to. Your grandson is the Heir and your son, regardless of his state, is the Lord. Therefore, you are the Regent.  
If anything, it's you yourself, Regent Longbottom, who is disgracing the official etiquette and proper social standings. Both my father and mother are Late, deceased, and ever since my return to the Wizarding World, my title has been Regent, not Heir." The woman glares down at me, but I stubbornly stare back.

"Augusta, Regent Potter, what is going on here?" Another voice then asks and I notice a woman with a monocle in her eye, which thanks to Susan makes me recognize her instantly and while I ignore the victorious smirk that passed over Regent Longbottom's face when I turned my face away, do I calmly tell her:  
"Nothing Regent Bones, just a small disagreement between Alliance Houses. Nothing of official importance." And the fact that I wave this issue away so easily seems to actually offend the woman, making me think: "What is her problem?" Yet I focus on Regent Bones instead, wondering how she will respond to all this.  
And to my interested amusement, does she seem to send a speculative glance at Regent Longbottom before she says: "If you say so, Regent Potter. May I thank you for this invitation. And may I also ask why you didn't plan this meeting for the last Hogsmeade weekend?" And this seems to be something Longbottom jumps at.

"Yes, why didn't you, _Heir_ Potter? After all, you say you hold the Alliance in _high_ regard, but that act very much speaks otherwise. Care to verify?" And while I wonder: "Is this a question asked or a trial?" Do I glare at her nonetheless as I cannot believe how callous thins woman speaks of the Alliance and calmly snarl:  
"I didn't, Regent Longbottom, because the last weekend was on _Hal-lo-ween_. A night where I myself, your Heir and future Lord, Heiress Bones and the other kids of the Alliance decided to honor those who not only put us in this world, but who sacrificed their health and lives to see us live in this world in peace and with pride.  
Or should I _not_ have asked my fellow Heirs and Regents to join me on a Rite of Honor on the night I lost the chance to be an Heir only, Regent Longbottom?" And the woman seems unable to process an acceptable answer as Regent Bones says: "No Regent Potter, your reason for postponing the meeting was certainly a valid one.  
Please accept my apologies for not thinking the full situation through before I asked my callous question." I nod at her and the meeting of the other Heads, Lords Lovegood, Abbott, Macmillan, Fawley and Shafiq goes much smoother. Then Sirius enters and he gets welcomed before he leads them up the stairs.  
Yet before the other Heirs follow them, do I lie a hand on Neville's elbow and mutter: "You will have to tell us at a time why you are the Heir and your gran is the Regent. You know that, right?" And Neville, who has turned white at hearing this, does nod as he mutters: "Before you deal with Lady Weasley, I promise."

At this I nod and I then nod at both Percy and Lady Rosemerta before I lead the Heirs up to the room the latter reserved for us. And while the room itself has a rustic atmosphere, is a round table set in the middle of the room with throne-like chairs set around it. Yet the fact that some chairs are bigger than others confuses me.  
"You're the Regent of the House that leads this Alliance. Neville is the Heir of the House that is closest to the Head House and that is why his chair is the second biggest. And Susan's chair is only slightly smaller because her House is known to have bonded with both House Potter and Longbottom several times over the ages."  
Luna tells me as she takes a seat at the smallest of the chairs and while her clear acceptance of this slightly annoys me as she has been playing a huge role in making Ginny feel better over what happened last year, something I asked her to do out of my personal care for the Weasleys, even with Ron's old behavior.

"It's just because her House was the last to join the Alliance, mate. Don't worry about it." Neville mutters at me and I nod before I take a deep breath as I know this is only a small taste of the trouble I might face when sending my core plan to the Lords, Ladies and Regents of the Alliance sitting in the other room.  
And while I am glad that Sirius decided to be acknowledged as Temporary Regent and would question the other adults on what they have been doing for the sake of the Alliance and their own Houses over the years, do I feel bad for not warning him ahead of time of what I had decided to see if I could start with this meeting.  
I then take my own seat, take a deep breath and say: "The meeting of the Heirs of the Potter Alliance is now official and has begun. _**Familia Super Omnia.**_ " And the other Heirs all state their own House Motto's before I say: "As you all know, Lord Black is in the other room checking up on the past actions of the Houses.  
I wish to use this meeting to discuss the future. First item of this meeting, do any of you have any dreams for when we leave Hogwarts? What do you see yourself doing upon graduation and is there any part of these visions that anyone else in the Alliance, whether Heir, Lady or Regent, can help you with in order to achieve?"

At this the Heirs all share looks and Luna says: "I personally hope to take over the Quibbler and make it a little more mixed. Right now I do enjoy the way that it forces the Wizarding world to think things through and read between the lines, but Lord Lovegood has been publishing too many articles with hard to impossible to believe topics."  
At this I nod and Neville writes it down as I asked him to make notes of the entire meeting. Then Susan sighs and says: "My dream is to take after my Aunt, join the Force and, if possible, bring in laws that coincide with the laws for Magical Beasts that are currently up and maybe adept them to improve rights in later years.  
However – because Regent Bones and I are the last ones left and – and while my Line does have a Matriarch Clause – I'll either have to become the Concubine of someone who can find an Heiress willing to take on their Line or just give up my own Line for the sake of my dream. And – I'm not sure I can do either, not really."

And while Hannah lies a hand on the hand of her friend, do I think: "I have never felt more relieved that I like to think ahead these days." And with that do I say: "Heiress Bones, I know what you mean and how you feel. Like yourself, like Heir Longbottom, I am the last of my Line, the only one my House can depend on.  
And my core reason for calling this meeting stems from that very fact. From the fact that, thanks to the last two wars, our Lines are on the brink of extinction and are in danger of vanishing of the Chart of Ancient Lines all together. And thanks to the lessons of Lord Black and Heir Wellbower – I may have found a solution.  
Not one I am entirely happy with, but one I think can help our Lines remain in existence as they deserve." And with that do I draw a single scroll, with a cord around the scroll to keep it closed as well as protected against potential thieves, from the inside of my robe and roll it out to the center of the circular table.

There, thanks to the magic I managed to get Lupin to put on it, even though I asked him not to read what was actually on it as it was a matter of the Alliance, does it roll open and turn slightly transparent as it floats above the table, allowing for everyone to read the contents. And the wide eyes of all the Heirs is exactly what I expected.  
"You want us to Bond our Houses together?" Ernie asks, but I shake my head and say: "I want you to promise that, once century, two Houses in the Alliance will bond. It will improve the chances of our Alliance remaining in existence as well as ensure that all Lines can continue existing. Or would you force Susan to take on your name?"  
Ernie shakes his head at this and I say: "This document isn't meant for us; it's meant for our future. Will it help if Neville falls for Susan or if I fall for Hannah or even if Sharif falls for Luna? Yes, yes it will. Will that matter? No, because the official clauses of this document won't activate until the first year of every century.

However, because some of our Houses are Pure Patriarch based and some of pure Matriarch based, I had to force in a clause that – quite frankly still makes me sick to my stomach and that I know my mother would have given me a firm and well-deserved whopping for, had she still been alive to see me do this today.  
Susan, Hannah, Luna, I am very, deeply sorry, but if you sign this contract and you do indeed bond to someone within the Alliance, you will have to ensure that you birth more than one child. The document does ensure that the Alliance will provide any and all help necessary, but – I wish I didn't have to include that damned clause."

Two of the girls look at me shocked, but then Luna says: "You will make a good Spouse when you grow up, Regent Potter." And I look at her, wondering why she says this and why she is smiling at me so peacefully. "But – what if I fall for someone outside the Alliance? Like – Angelina Johnson or Padma Patil?"  
Sharif then asks and I answer: "Like I said, it won't matter. The most this document will do is help us keep our Alliance closer together. Inspire future generations to make more appointments between their Heirs and make sure that bonds bloom between said Heirs. Yes, sometimes that might grow into tight friendships, but not all the time.  
This document, at its core, is meant as a lifeline, as a reminder that we need to work hard, sometimes harder than we might like, to ensure that our Alliance and our Lines remain what they are, proud, strong and most importantly, in existence. Do I want to potentially risk forcing my grandson into a bond with another? No.

Do I have a choice? No." And while I don't say it, do the others seem to realize that, more than any of them, I have the least choice in all this and then Hannah asks: "You really did this against your own desires, didn't you?" And I answer: "I just want to ensure that my line doesn't end with me. I'll do anything to achieve that goal."  
At which the whole Alliance looks at me shocked before Neville taps the table. And while I wonder how he knew this would work, does this make the document stop floating and does it make the scroll roll over to him. The boy then sends me a look that says: "Well done, mate." Before he produces a quill and signs the document.  
It then moves counter clockwise and ends up in front of Sharif, who sends me a smile that proves he will do what he can to help me get through this before he too signs the document, Neville having laid his quill on top of the moving document. And to my utter relief do the others follow Sharif's example as they sign the document.  
"I know you didn't like having to do this, Harry, but with the way you worded it and with all the clauses that are meant to help those in the Alliance that fall under the rules of its core existence, you can probably convince even Regent Longbottom to get this signed." Hannah then says and Neville laughs as he says:  
"And the fact that we already signed it will definitely go a long way with that. Though I'm also quite sure I am going to get it for signing this without her permission." But this makes me glare at him and I say: "She may be your House's Regent, Neville, but as the Heir Primary, you are the one in charge of your House's future, not her."

The boy nods and I say: "Tea, please." Which is a signal to Lady Rosemerta as I take the scroll, which has now been tied back up the way it was before it got swept around the room, and leave it for the other, part of me wondering when Regent Longbottom started playing a role higher than is her right in Neville's life.  
"Seriously, _where_ is Lord Longbottom in all this? What happened to him that allowed his mother such a dominating role in a House she doesn't even have a Right to Lead?" I think to myself, having investigated Neville's line and discovered that it was his grandfather who was the previous Lord of House Longbottom.

I then reach the other door and while I notice Lady Rosemerta sending me an enquiring look, do I just send her a nod to have her move on into the room housing the Heirs before I give the customary knock to let the Lords, Ladies and Regents know that the Head of the Alliance is at the door and wishes entrance to their realm.  
And while I was expecting Regent Longbottom, probably with another derisive comment to belittle me and my rights as Head of the Alliance, is Regent Bones the one to open the door and ask: "Finished already, Regent Potter?" At which I answer: "The core of the meeting has been met, at least partially, Regent Bones."  
The woman nods and asks: "And I suppose the Heads and Regents of the Alliance are the other part through which you wish to meet the core reason of your meeting?" I nod at her and she steps aside as she says: "Your Lord Regent already hinted at such a thing. Please come in and further explain." At which I happily comply.

I do notice Regent Longbottom sending me a look that proves just how little she thinks of me, but I ignore it for the sake of knowing that my questions about her House and its issues will soon be answered and instead focus on the task ahead. And while I am still no less happy with it, do I take a deep breath and say:  
"I won't lie to you or waste your time with needless banter or ranting. The last century has seen the Potter Alliance, its Houses and the members of said Houses meet a decline that is nothing short of horrifying. House Bones is now relying on only a Regent and an Heiress, House Longbottom is no different and House Potter –."  
I hold silent here, yet everyone nods to prove they understand why and I say: "According to what I researched over the years, this wasn't ever the case before this century. My great-grandfather, Fleamont Potter, was the first of Five brothers. His father was the first of four and his father was second, but gained rights to the title.

Much similar facts can be found in Houses Bones, Longbottom, Shafiq and Lovegood, but this is no longer the case. However, regardless of our number, we do have one thing currently in our favor. Our Lines – have Heirs that are very, very close in age. Heir Longbottom and I only differ a day, just to use an example.  
And if my fellow Heirs and I just make sure that we live healthy, proper and prosper lives, there is a good chance that this example will be followed by our children, grandchildren, maybe even our grandchildren. And those that are close in age, usually grow closer easier and can even grow closer and stronger bonds.

And from those bonds – our Alliance could gain a strength that will ensure continuation for centuries to come. And to help with that hope for the future of our Lines, did I set up this document I have in my hands. However, while I did this with the future of our lines – my Line – in sight, did I have to give up my own morals for some bits of it.  
And I really hope you will keep that in mind as you read this. As well as the knowledge that your Heirs and Heiresses signed this document of their own free will. I would swear an oath on the essence of my magic to prove that, if anyone would think about distrusting me or what I say here." I end my little speech strongly.  
And while I didn't look at her, do I see that Regent Longbottom knows that I meant her at the end as she sends me a furious glare while Lord Abbott reads through the document and says: "I can understand why your morals would go against these clauses, you being Muggle raised and all, but – I see no problems with this contract."

And while the man is right and while I feel a hint of disgust at the fact that the man says this while having a daughter of his own, do I keep this from my facial features as he takes the quill I took with me alongside the document and does he sign it before moving it over to Lord Sharif, who seems to read it through twice before he says:  
"I don't see any problems either. Doesn't it say here that this contract won't become fully official until after the Millennium Change?" And while I nod, do I say: "Like Lord Abbott said, it has to do with my upraising. Contracts like these don't exist in the Muggle world anymore. Love is love in the Muggle World, really."  
The man nods and says: "I can see that. Still, these clauses to help both sides of the Alliance, regardless of them being Patriarch or Matriarch based, they go pretty far. You are really adamant to bring united teamwork back into the Alliance, aren't you?""Teamwork can create bonds that can last lifetimes and longer."

I answer and the man smirks at me as he signs the contract. And while I can barely believe that Regent Bones, Lady Sullivan and Lord Lovegood only have positive things to say about the clauses of the contract, does Sirius say: "I am not part of the Alliance. My entry is a one-time thing. Harry's signature is what counts here."  
Everyone nods and then the contract ends up there where I just know trouble can be caused. But to my relief does it seem as if Regent Longbottom has no interest in going against all the positive things already mentioned by the rest of the Alliance and I think: "I won't let her give into peer pressure every time." As she signs.  
I nod at her and say: "Thank you all for your time and your acceptance of my contract. Please know that, in return, House Potter will provide the Alliance with whatever it needs to see to it that its Heirs and Regents will become Lords and Ladies to be proud of. Anything Susan, Hannah and the others need, House Potter will provide."

I then turn to Sirius and ask: "Sirius, would you, Regent Bones and Regent Longbottom please come with me? There is an issue in the other room that needs to be addressed." And while the other two mentioned Regents look confused and concerned, does Sirius nod and do I nod at the other Heads to indicate the end of the meeting.  
Lord Abbott, Lady Sullivan, Lord Sharif and Lord Lovegood all nod back and we all move out of the room, the four of them heading to the other room to pick up their Heirs and Heiresses and Sirius, Regent Bones and Regent Longbottom taking their seats, Susan and Neville sharing worried looks before they retake their seats.

"You know why we're here. Lady Weasley has performed a personal, vocal slight against myself and my guardian and has put her kids in a position where they feared said slight would have negative effects on the bonds of friendship I have with them. She needs to be proven that she was wrong and I'd like you to help me here.  
Are you willing?" Both Susan and Neville nod and Sirius asks: "What did she do?" To which I answer: "She invited me to spend Christmas with her, knowing you were back in my life and used your previous stay in the Hospital Wing as an excuse to believe that such a fact shouldn't matter and that I should ignore it."  
The man looks shocked and I say: "According to Ronald, who had it confirmed by his brothers, I'd like to add, Lady Weasley believed that a Hospital Wing shouldn't be a place where Christmas should be celebrated, but when her kids informed her that Madam Pomfrey would probably plan against this, she ignored them.  
She is expecting me to come off the train with them after this weekend is over and Ronald is sure that I will receive a Howler from her – which House Weasley has no rights to as they will risk a Family or Blood feud if she does – if she doesn't spot me joining her and her kids at the London platform. And that is unacceptable."

The man nods and Regent Longbottom asks: "What are you planning to do about this, Regent Potter?" And I check my watch before I say: "In one minute from now, Lady Rosemerta will be coming up with refreshments and right after that Ronald or Percival will bring his mother up here. When she does, I will prove her wrong.  
Can I count on your help to back me up and defend my rights and honor? To defend the bond that is between me and the guardian chosen for me by my parents?" And while Regent Longbottom only nods curtly, do I know that she has no problems with me right now and Regent Bones nods strongly to prove her loyalty to my cause.

Then a knock is heard on the door and Lady Rosemerta comes in as she says: "Regent Potter, the refreshments are here, but so are Lady and Heir Weasley. Can I let them in?" Yet before I can answer, do I get a reason to get angry as Lady Weasley actually pushes the woman away and moves over to me, actually screaming:  
"Harry dear, how sweet of you. Inviting me to –." And before the woman can do more than approach me with her arms wide as if ready to give me one of her suffocating hugs, do I snarl: "Tell you I will never pick House Weasley over my chosen guardian and apparently teach you how to respect your hosts in the process."  
The woman looks at me shocked and I say: "As your kids have already experienced over this year, Lady Weasley, I am now the _official_ Regent of my House. The Most Noble and Most Ancient –." But then the woman snarls: "Harry James Potter, you are much too young to even –." But then Sirius steps before me and growls:

"If you have problems with that, Lady Weasley, you can take them to Lord Voldemort. The monster that took my godson all chances to have the life he deserved.""What are you even doing here? You are so irresponsible. You're supposed to be healing, but here you are –." But before the woman can really infuriate me, does Regent Bones say:  
"Leading the adult half of the Potter Alliance in an official meeting to discuss past, present and future. A meeting that had to be cut short, due to you taking an action that forced Heir Potter to plan a meeting with you into his already busy schedule. Something that wouldn't have happened if you had just listened to your own Heirs."  
And while Lady Weasley looks shocked, do I say: "As I was saying, I am now the official Regent of my House. I am the representative of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. Therefore, how I behave and how I am treated is to be done by following the official etiquette and proper social behavior of the Ancient Houses.  
And while House Weasley may be considered Blood Traitors by some of the Pureblood Houses, are they still an Ancient House of their own. And you ignoring not just the common sense of your sons when they tried to convince you against your ideas, but also the last wishes of my parents for your own desires –."

At this I step from behind Sirius and Regent Bones and say: "That alone is enough for me to call a House Feud on House Weasley, Lady Weasley. And the fact that House Weasley, through your only Heiress, owes House Potter a Life Debt doesn't help matters.""Harry, how could you bring up such a horrible thing?"  
Lady Weasley then wants to turn on Sirius, her face proving she is planning to accuse him yet again, but I intensify my glare to get her attention again and snap: "I am using honest facts to teach you a lesson. What you have seen of me of the last two years was due to ignorance and ignorance only. But that ignorance, Lady Weasley, is gone.  
I have a lot on my plate, a lot that is my burden to bare as my parents were never given the chance to ensure that Sirius could truly take these burdens from me. That is the fault of them and Lord Voldemort. This is yet another fact. Sirius can act as in-loco Head Regent, but even then his chances and options are very limited.

Because of that – and because the whole Boy-Who-Lived thing has brought quite a bit of bad press to House Potter – and because the Alliance has not been able to fully live up to its Status without a Head involved, I have a lot of big shoes to fill. And if the Lady of a House I am friendly with does not treat me with proper respect –."  
I take a deep breath and say: "Then you and your House only give me the belief that you don't want me to succeed, that you don't want me to do what I must and can to bring honor, not just to my House, but to the sacrifice my parents made all those years ago. And I truly thought that you were better than that, Lady Weasley."

The whole room is silent by now, Regent Longbottom actually having lost her arrogant nature and looking at me as if she has never seen anything like me, Sirius leaning on Regent Bones as he cries silent tears, both of pride over my words and of loss over his friends, while my own friends all smile in pride of what I have said.  
"Harry, you – you –." Lady Weasley tries, but I glare at her, hating how she still won't address me as is proper of someone of my status and Percy seems to get this as he steps forward and says: "Regent Potter, thank you for taking the time out of your schedule to explain and clear up this issue with House Weasley. Your words have been heard."  
I nod at him and turn back to his mother as I say: "You won't have to expect me at the platform in two days, Lady Weasley, as I won't be there. I will be celebrating Christmas with my guardian at the set of rooms provided to him by the Matron of the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. I will be where my parents wanted me to be.  
I will be with the one my parents wanted me to live with – when they could no longer do so. However, rest assured that this _doesn't_ mean I won't extend evidence of my care to House Weasley. You and your House can expect a packed to the brim Christmas tree base this year. I won't hear of it, Lady Weasley. My gifts, my decision."

And while this makes Percy, Neville and Susan snort, do I then turn to Sirius and say: "Sirius, you can see Lady Weasley, Regent Bones and Regent Longbottom out, right? I'm going to take Heir Weasley, Heir Longbottom and Heiress Bones on a shopping trip and explore the town. That was on my agenda as well, after all."  
The man nods, but when the four of us pass through the door to the hall, does Neville put a hand on my elbow, silently telling me to stop and he says: "Let's head back to the other room." At which I look at him and Susan asks: "Why?""Because of what I promised Regent Potter. To explain what happened to the Lord of my House."  
And the way that Percy turns white enough I fear he might faint and that Susan gasps and clasps her hands over her mouth, do I think: "Why am I the only one who doesn't know what happened? And why do I get the feeling it has to do with the passing of my House's own Lord and Lady?" And I feel dread sink into my stomach.

* * *

 _ **With good reason, Harry.  
**_ _ **So, that was a chapter. I won't lie, I thought it was going to be a lot more detailed, with a lot more explaining of rules, etiquette and whatever else, but while that didn't happen, do I still feel as if it did its job. It was intense, it proved that the last two wars had real consequences and it got a lot of messages send across characters.  
**_ _ **And to be honest, I think next chapter is going to be a bit of a mixed bag. On one hand, there's going to be Neville explaining what happened to his parents and how that has been affecting his life. On the other is Sirius and his need to make sure that, now that the serious stuff is out of the way, Harry can have fun.  
**_ _ **It's going to be intense with a lot of emotions coming up as Neville lies out his past, but it's also going to be heartfelt, goofy and an all-out enjoyment as Sirius is going to work himself to the bone to give Harry the Christmas he has been missing out on for twelve years. And of course Harry wants to do the exact same.  
**_ _ **Merlin, save me now,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. I hope you all liked the title change. I also adapted the title for A Guardian, but I think that one was a bit more subtle. Let me know what you think.**_


	10. Healing And Celebrating

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Can I just say that I am very proud of how, somehow, I managed to put a Christmas chapter up during the Christmas month. And the fact that it will be the first Christmas my favorite character gets to share with his godson, that just makes it all the more special to me. How did you spend your holidays? Had any fun?  
**_ _ **Let me know,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. My Christmas was great.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10  
**_ _ **Healing And Celebrating**_

 _ **18**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1993  
**_ _ **The Three Broomsticks  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

Neville had hesitated upon entering the room next to ours, yet had gone and moved in. This instantly had me even more worried and I had shared a look before we had moved into the doorway ourselves. There we saw Neville having moved over to the window and is now standing there, his shoulders hunched and stance tense.  
The boy looks almost defeated and meeker than I have ever seen him and while I really want to walk over and give him a brotherly slap on the back, do I know that now is not the time. And so Susan and I just take a seat at the table and keep quiet, waiting for Neville to turn to us and giving him all the time he needs to do this.

"It all happened a few days after you and your family took out that monster." Neville then says, having not turned around or changed his stance, but I know the boy shouldn't either and I just keep quiet. "It happened the day after your godfather got send to Azkaban, really. And – and people still have questions about it too."  
This last bit both worries and confuses me, but I at least know one thing; this will explain once and for all why it's his grandmother raising him and not his parents. "There were four Death Eaters, followers of that monster. The Lestrange brothers Rodolphus and Rabastan, Bellatrix Lestrange née Black and Barty Crouch Junior.  
They – they came to my family manor, because it was you and me that Vol – that You-Know-Who targeted the most at the end and – and they believed that, because you were the answer to his end, I could be the answer to his return. Only, my parents – they hid me too well – and the price for that was their very sanity."

By now I am gripping my left hand with my right very tightly in my need to keep seated as Neville sounds broken and as if he is blaming himself for what he is saying, as if what happened that night was his fault. "But he told me himself, he was only an infant. He was no more responsible than I could have been at the time."  
I think, yet I don't say this as I know only too well how people just don't want to hear things like that when they are talking about things like this. Neville then sighs and says: "It – it's been like that ever since. My parents were admitted to the Janus Thickey ward after and – and they're just not showing any sign of improvement."  
He then sighs and sits down on the other side of the table and I ask: "How often do they get help?" To which the boy answers: "There is a Healer caring for them every day.""And what does the Healer do?" I ask and the boy sigh as he says: "She cleans them, helps them change, makes sure they eat. The usual stuff they can no longer do."  
But this makes me frown and I ask: "And they run scans? Do check-ups? Ask them control questions?" But Neville says: "Harry, my parents are no longer able to do any of that. They don't even recognize me anymore, let alone Gran." At which I wince before the boy sighs and says: "It doesn't matter. No one can help them."

Yet because all of this makes the fact that I have been unable to help the Potter Alliance for so long hit harder on a personal level than anything else, do I look at Neville with a frown and ask: "Neville, I don't mean this as an insult, but – can you look me in the eye and tell me the Healers used _every_ method humanly possible?"  
To which the boy answers: "Any and all methods known to their profession and all of the libraries they had access to." Yet this doesn't satisfy me and so I ask: "Including Muggle?" Making Neville look at me, his face already giving me the answer as I think: "That means no." And for the first time do I appreciate my youth.  
"Neville, Muggles have been developing in the medical level in ways that, if I have to go by Madam Pomfrey and the few books I have been able to find, would amaze and awe the Healers. They have equipment that allows them to take a picture of the brain and they have the knowledge to study it and discover problems.  
And no, Neville, they don't need to cut people open to do that, they have other methods that don't require such procedures. Not to mention, there are both procedures that do and procedures that don't require surgery – as it's called – that can help people suffering from mental or emotional trauma. And they really work."

"And – and you think –." Neville asks and I say: "I only think it's worth the try. It might very well be too late and there is the chance that you or your gran – or even the Healer – waited too long with trying something like this. And no, I am not saying this to hurt you. I am saying this, to be realistic. I want to help you, not hurt you long term."  
At this Neville sends me a teary-eyed smile and he asks: "How – how sure are you this can work?" To which I decide to prove that I really just want to be realistic and I say: "Let me answer that once you've found someone willing to perform the tests required." And Neville nods, his eyes showing his appreciation for my words.

I then sigh, stand up and say: "Let's just go and split up. Let's explore the town and – and meet back at the Three Broomsticks when – when we're ready." And both Susan and Neville nod, both of them understanding that I need some time for myself and respecting that as well as appreciating how I know the same applies to them.  
We then leave the room, but at the door we spot Sirius standing on the other side and the man says: "Susan, stay with Neville. Pup, come with me." And while I normally would have worried, do I instantly realize why Sirius is making these decisions and my friends and I share a smile before I rush after my godfather.  
And the rest of the weekend, slowly but surely, gets better and better, the three of us slowly letting go of how heavy we felt with the emotions shared in that room as the first day ended and thoroughly enjoying our time exploring the town and going crazy in buying Christmas presents for others on the second day of the weekend.

Then, at the end of the weekend, do I stand on the platform of the train that takes the students that are going home for the holidays back to London and am I waving goodbye to Hannah, Susan and Neville, the two girls having invited themselves over to Longbottom Manor to help Neville as he explores my idea for his parents.  
We didn't actually speak of this topic anymore after, other than for Susan and Hannah telling Neville of their decision, and just kept the talks we shared light and heartfelt, mostly talking about what we expected for Christmas as well as what we hope to achieve in classes in the rest of the year and what homework we still have.

Then I notice someone moving over and Ron steps up on the train not far from where I am standing, sending me another quick look that proves he's feeling bad for what his mother tried, yet I send him the same look back that I have been doing all weekend, one that proves I don't blame him for his mother or her decisions.  
The boy shows me a small appreciative smile before he steps onto the train and moves away. And a little further down, I see the twins sitting in a carriage, one of them looking out the window, the other apparently talking with someone. I share a look with the one looking out and then the train starts to move and leaves the station.  
I look back to my friends and smile at them, raising my arm up high and waving at them until the train turns the to the right, taking the window that shows my friend out of my view. And a little bit later, the train disappears behind the mountains that surround the castle and village, not to return for another two and a half weeks.

"Well, look who finally ended up back where he belongs." A shrill voice says, but I turn my back on it, having grown tired of Granger and having decided to just ignore her. "What do you think you're doing? Without me you're nothing and you know it. You're all alone now and you'll realize soon enough that you need me, Potter."  
Yet the girl falters when she sees what I am walking towards as Sirius is standing next to a carriage, Lupin standing a bit to the side and behind him. "Everything okay?" The man asks and I answer: "Yeah, I said goodbye. Let's go, I'm feeling a bit hungry." At which the man laughs and says: "I am so proud of you."  
Which makes me smile as he means the fact that, over the last few weeks, I finally admitted to Madam Pomfrey that I have been underfed by the Muggles and that I need help getting my full strength and proper height back. Since then I have been on a medical diet with plenty of potions that I take twice a day and that improve my appetite.  
The three of us then get into the carriage and while I notice Sirius grimacing for a second as he looks out to the front, do I ignore it as I have learned that Sirius is the kind of person who shares his problems when he feels like it. And that is something I have come to recognize in myself and it has helped us grow close.  
And while I know just fine that I just left Granger all to herself, do I not care as the girl has long since become a bore to me and instead, I look out through the window, appreciating how gorgeous everything looks in winter and feeling both excited and a hint of nerves for what will transpire in little under a week; Christmas.

 _ **Six days later  
**_ _ **25**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1993  
**_ _ **Sirius' Rooms  
**_ _ **Sirius' POV**_

Ever since I have been officially released from the Hospital Wing have I worked my hardest to prepare for this very day. I had Filius Flitwick enchant the walls of the main room of the rooms I share with Remus to show off wintery sceneries, like the mountains outside and gorgeous fields and forests covered in snow and frost.  
I hung lots and lots of strings and streamers, mostly in red as I am and stay a proud Gryffindor, but also a few green ones as they complimented the walls, all over the room where the walls hit the ceiling and bought the biggest, best, healthiest and greatest Pine tree the Black Family vaults could possibly afford, regardless of the cost.  
I had the House-Elves decorate it from top to bottom, made sure the floor in both the main room and Harry's bedroom have become warm and extremely fluffy, making it so that we can curl our toes in it and walk around the rooms barefooted all the time, which was a bit of a tradition between James and myself back in the day.

Harry himself has definitely been an amazement to me ever since he came back into my life a few months ago. While my mind had been hell-bent on revenge, had it been blind to the consequences of this and those hadn't registered until right after I had spent a good couple of nights weeping and grieving my losses.  
I had felt beyond terrible when I realized that achieving my revenge wouldn't allow me to achieve my most important goal and even more when I realized that it would only serve to keep me from the one who needed me and who I needed most. Since then I have been doing everything I can to be there for my precious godson.  
Harry was perfectly in the right when he shouted at me and while it felt as if I had lost my chance before it was even offered to me, had I felt amazed at the fact that he actually felt bad for his actions. And while that should have broken us apart, did it actually kickstart the overdue reparations to our long-awaited relationship.

And while I won't lie and say that what he does from time to time really worries me, does it just annoy me how people just love to raise their own opinion on what Harry does and present it as fact, just to either insult and belittle my godson, to slander his attempts at being a good Lord or to make their opinion out as truth.  
Granger, Ronald and Remus had been the ones trying the last of the three options the most out of everyone, but after that horrifying Quidditch match, did Remus and Ronald regain their actual common sense and their sense of right and wrong. Yet Granger has remained stubborn in annoying pride and blasted ego.  
And while I can't help but compare her to the darker side of my best friend when he was still a teen and while Harry didn't like hearing that his father used to be a bully growing up, does the boy also seem to have enough experience with people like Granger to have slowly but surely become bored with her attempts.  
The girl did try to get Harry in trouble over this, yet none of the teachers agreed with her. "It's not against the rules to ignore students you don't have anything in common with, Mss. Granger. Now move along, your next class awaits." Most of them told her, all of them having grown annoyed with her continued stubbornness.

Remus on the other hand has really improved and while our friendship has more or less just started over and is still in a rocky, uncertain, newborn kind of phase, have both of us come to terms with this and we have actually agreed to mostly meet when back in our rooms and to just focus on other tasks when outside the rooms.  
I won't deny that there were quite a few shouting matches that happened in this room, but today I have only one goal; to prove I have gone all out for the sake of my godson and that I want to make this first Christmas together one that will be remembered forever. And if it means it can never be topped, then so be it, only better, really.

Yet while this had been my thought leaving my bedroom to the main room, do I get a great shock when I approach the Christmas tree. While I had expected the bottom of the tree to be filled up with all of the gifts I have been either owl-ordering or buying whenever I got the chance, is the floor filled with more gifts than I expected.  
"What – what are these?" I ask and Remus, who has come to stand beside me, looks at me with a smirk and a raised eyebrow and asks: "What, did you really think that the Lord of the Potter line wasn't going to steal your idea and use it against you?" Which shocks me, but then I playfully glare at him, the man laughing back.  
"Harry!" I then shout, yet the boy makes me yelp as he says: "No need to shout, Sirius. I'm right here." And I turn around, a flash of light startling me before the boy says: "Also, thanks for the tip, Professor. You were right. That expression was _so_ worth it." And Lupin actually gives the boy a high-five as he walks over.  
"What? But – how?" I ask and Harry laughs again, which helps me regain myself a little as that is my sole purpose today and he then pulls something out of his dressing gown and I groan in annoyance when I see the silvery fabric of the Invisibility Cloak peeking out of the boy's gown, the boy smirking as he hears me groan.  
"You never went to bed, did you?" I ask and the boy answers: "I did, but I stayed awake until you did and then came back here and spent the night on the floor. Thanks for making it so soft, by the way." At this I groan and mumble: "That's not the reason I did that." Which causes for the boy to snicker once again.

I then smirk at the boy and say: "Alright then, Mr. Prankster in Training. Why don't you pick the first gift then – and no, I don't want you picking a gift to give to us, I want you to pick a gift I bought for you." At this Harry rolls his eyes and then he puts his actual camera down and moves over to the overpacked tree.  
"How did you manage to keep those secret from me anyway?" I can't help but ask and Harry says: "I made sure to constantly just talk with the people working around the shop whenever you were looking around. That and I had Neville take them with him in his trunk. Hedwig went and picked them up last night after I came back here."  
"Remus helped you with this, didn't he?" I grouch, yet the man in question laughs and says: "Believe it or not, old pall. He came up with this all on his own. I just kept an eye on you when he needed it and put the gifts under the tree after they came back here." Yet I know my best friend well enough and just stare him down.  
"Okay, and I added a small bit of Firewhiskey to your hot chocolate last night to make sure you would sleep a little deeper than you usually do, but that's all, I swear." The man quickly confesses and I laugh at him as even after all these long years the man can't keep secrets about his schemes from me to safe his life.

"Wow." Harry then gasps and this instantly makes me smile at the boy as he looks at the top-quality robe that is lying in his lap. "It's to help you. You need to start dressing the part a little better and while your shopping trip to Madam Mallekin definitely helped, was your wardrobe still lacking in quality, if not numbers.  
Yes, more of them will be robes. I just felt like wrapping each of them as there are several for various occasions and several meant to be worn at different parts of the day. Yes, the older you get, the more you will have to dress the part through different cloths at different parts of the day. You'll get used to it over time, trust me."  
Harry nods, but then he wants to put the robe on and instantly I say: "Harry, no. That robe is meant for when a member in your Alliance has done something wrong and you're holding a meeting. It's to make the Alliance know that the meeting is a serious one with potential consequences." At this Harry lies the robe down again.  
He then looks up and asks: "Is there –?" And I wink as I say: "I bought seven, one for every day of the week." And just by the wink does Harry get what I'm saying. You may be a Lord now, but you deserve to relax like a kid whenever you want, any day of the week. And this makes the boy send me a large, loving smile.

He then gently lies the robe down to the side, making sure to lie the folded wrapping paper down somewhere else and while he ignores how a House-Elf makes it vanish as soon as he turns his back to it, does he then bring out a long, flat, rectangular shaped box out of the huge pile and moves over to hand it to me.  
I smile at the boy, enjoying how the both of us have thought to buy cloths for the other, yet when I have pulled the wrapping paper open, do my eyes widen and does my mouth drop open as I just cannot believe what I am seeing. A pristine looking box and the most amazing broom I have ever seen set in gorgeous wrapping paper.  
The paper itself is shaped to hold the broom perfectly in the center of the box and is meant to ensure nothing happens to it, which shows in how pristine, clean and perfect the entire broom looks, from the sleek, smooth handle to how each tailhair is perfectly synced with the others to how the name _Firebolt_ shines at the front in golden.  
I look from the broom to Harry and back and the boy says: "I know you've been dying on taking me on a flying trip ever since Madam Pomfrey has claimed you healthy enough to be on a broom again. I saw a folder for the Quidditch Quality Supply store in Hogsmeade and made sure to take it so I could order this bad boy."

"Harry, you – you –." I stutter and the boy says: "One, you would have done the same for me. Two, I checked with my Account Manager and he assured me I could buy one for every member of the Hogwarts Quidditch teams and my kids would still be able to live good lives. Three, why am I telling you stuff you already know?"  
This helps me break through my shock and I sigh before I say: "What I was trying to say was _why did you have to beat me to the punch? Honestly_?" The boy looks shocked and I motion for the pile again. And just like the little kid that he is does Harry dive for the pile. And this sight more than anything else makes my entire day.

For the rest of the morning do Harry and I share gifts, the both of us amazing and astounding the other with how well we have gotten to know each other and how much we have been willing to spend to buy the other gifts. And Remus of course tries to object every time we give him one of the few gifts we bought for the guy.  
"It's Christmas, no objections." Harry and I keep saying and the man keeps unable to form an argument against it. And of course, because we both know the man, did we both keep the gifts simple, but with meaning and of good enough quality to prove that we really do care for him, the man smiling each time he opens a gift.  
Harry also tells me about the gifts he send the members of the Alliance, the kids of the Alliance and even the few small, friendly gifts he send some of the Weasleys to prove that he holds no grudge against them. Yet he kept his gift to Ron to just Bertie Bots and Chocolate frogs to prove they were just dorm mates, no more.  
"Still, knowing Ron, he'll be fine. He always appreciates some nice candy." Harry says as he leans against my legs, now wearing a new, fluffy, thick dressing gown made of Hippogriff feathers and scales of a Fire Lizard inlaid between the feathers to ensure that the gown feels warm for months and months to come.

"You're doing a great job, kiddo. I'm really proud of all you've done." I happily tell the boy, yet he sighs and says: "Thanks, I just – I wish Dumbledore would show me the room where he is keeping the mail that he has been redirecting in my name all these years. I wanted to use Christmas to send apology gifts back."  
This makes me share a grimace with Remus as Dumbledore had argued that this Christmas was one where Harry should focus on the bond he has with me and I tell the boy this, yet he says: "I would have if he had shown me the room. Now I'm going to feel bad for not getting that chance. Besides it's not even his say anymore."  
At this I grimace, though that is more because of personal reasons. One is because it still feels like that is a slight against me and my role as his guardian. Another is because Harry has been slowly opening up about his past with the Muggles and I know this is just another silent hint that said past has been really hard on the lad.  
"And Albus was never there to fix that wrong – and neither was I." I think to myself, but then notice Harry looking up at me, his face turned almost upside down as it lies in the back of his neck and on top of my lap and he says: "I'm mad at him and them, you know. Not you." And this makes me smile at him yet again.

The boy then stands up and says: "Oh well, I just hope I did at least one thing right. After Hedwig came back here, I send her off with small cards and letters to those who I, now that I sort of know of my role in the Pureblood world, would have expected to send me something over the years, just to wish them a Merry Christmas.  
It might not be an apology to not knowing about all the mail or answering any of it, but – I hope it will help mend the rift." The boy mumbles and I feel amazed that he did so, probably even without Albus knowing. I then get up, hug the boy from the back and say: "I'm sure it will, pup. You did good." Making him smile.  
And just like that do we keep standing a little longer, the way our bond grows a little more out of this feeling like a gift that no money can buy and that no hands can craft as Harry had actually crafted me a few personal gifts and I had told him I would have done the same, had it not been for my crafting skill lacking something horrible.  
We then head over to the door of the rooms, a pair of socks and shoes next to the door with the inside also made of thick, warm wool and while the rest of the day goes off like any other Christmas, do I still feel like this was the best Christmas I ever had, both pre Azkaban and post. Just because I spend it with my precious boy.

* * *

 _ **That's just adorable.  
**_ _ **Okay, so I didn't go on into detail with the gifts as much as I wanted, but as I started writing that part, did I realize something. What makes Harry's bond with Sirius special isn't anything materialistic or physical, it's how they understand each other and try to support and care for the other all the time.  
**_ _ **And I really hope I brought that out here, with Sirius' thoughts as the day progresses and the way he words his motivations and actions to himself. Personally I think I did a pretty good job and that I created a chapter that was well worth the end of 2017. Now to see if I can bring the same quality to this tale in 2018 and beyond.  
**_ _ **Happy New Year,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	11. Emotional Revelations

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I'm sure you've realized by now that this story doesn't have the same depth or the same emotional strength as some of the others – like To Read and To View – do. Because of this, I doubt any of you will be shocked to hear that this story will probably meet its end sometime this year, probably around summer.  
**_ _ **Till then, have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11  
**_ _ **Emotional Revelations**_

 _ **10**_ _ **th**_ _ **of February 1994  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"Regent Potter, may I speak with you for a moment, please?" A voice asks me from behind and I turn to see Ron standing there, his ears red and with that indicating that something is badly wrong. Yet something else already proved that as well and I think: "The last time he called me that, his mother overstepped her rights."  
And while I soundlessly mumble: "This can't be good." Do I also notice how Percy is actually doing the same over at the Head Table with Lupin and Sirius, his ears also red. I stand up and ask: "Is this a matter that can be discussed in public or private, Heir Weasley?" And the boy seems to deflate somewhat as he says:  
"Preferably private, Regent Potter." I nod at him and give him a bit of a head movement to indicate that he can lead the way to where he wants to hold this conversation. Yet while Sirius, Percy and Lupin join us, does something happen as we approach the doors. Malfoy, who has been restricted so far, suddenly shouts:  
"As a cousin to Lord Sirius Black, I demand House Malfoy be invited into this private matter." Yet Percy apparently saw this coming and says: "Lord Black is not coming along in name of House Black, Heir Malfoy, but in the role of Guardian to Regent Potter. This is a matter that concerns House Potter, thus excludes House Malfoy."

And while I actually know that isn't entirely true as my grandmother was a Black by birth, does it seem Malfoy is unaware of this as he slumps down and I hear Sirius mumble: "No decency or manners whatsoever that kid. Shouting about private meetings in the middle of the Great Hall instead of approaching the matter personally."  
And as the man shakes his head at this, do we move a few floors up and through a secret passageway to the Transfigurations Courtyard, Percy telling us that Professor McGonagall has lent us her office for the sake of this meeting. We enter the office and while four of us take our seats, does Percy move over to the fireplace and says:  
"If it's okay with Regent Potter and Lord Black, I'd like to include my father in this. He was the one who informed Ronald and myself earlier this morning." At this I nod, trying to use their formality and the way they are trying to keep the pain out of their voice to discourage my own concerns and a few minutes later the man arrives.

And just by looking at how serious and heartbroken the man looks, do I again mutter: "This just _can't_ be good." And Sirius, who has gone to sit next to me on a separate chair grabs my hand in a sign of comfort. Percy leads his father over and Lupin asks: "Arthur, what happened? It's not like you to look so – so grave."  
And while I want to hate Lupin for suddenly turning this formal meeting informal, do I spot Sirius looking at the man gratefully and I think: "It's to help us relieve some of our concerns." And I feel a spot of gratitude myself as Mr. Weasley sighs and asks: "First of all, when was the last time you heard about – _Scabbers_?"  
And instantly Sirius' own hand tightens on mine and he growls: "Please tell me that good for nothing piece of – dungbomb didn't escape again." But when Mr. Weasley shakes his head does Sirius calm down and sigh in relief. Yet this confuses me and I ask: "Then why all this tension? What happened to him?" And Ron answers:  
"He was thrown through the Veil. Fudge ordered it based on the fact that he embarrassed the Ministry by fooling them into believing him dead for so many years, not to mention all the other crimes he committed." At this I nod, feeling grateful that Ron didn't bring up the fact that my orphaned state is Pettigrew's fault as well.  
Yet then I suddenly whiten and ask: "Ron, please for the love of all that is sacred, your parents, my godfather and the sacrifice of my parents, tell me Scabbers didn't do anything that forced you into becoming my friend back before First?" And Ron's own eyes widen as he says: "What? No, that's not it at all."

"Then maybe you need to come out and say what is going on here, before our minds go even darker places." Lupin says in his best teacher voice and Arthur sighs as he says: "After Pettigrew was thrown through the Veil, his Will became open to the public. It was – pretty nasty. There was nothing left to any of you."  
Yet at this we all shrug and I say: "I don't want to inherit anything that comes from the man that took me my family, though I thank you for being so considerate with how you're telling us." The man smiles at me and says: "Well, after that – the Aurors spotted a few things in the will that, by law, Pettigrew wasn't allowed to own.  
So they searched his old house, which he used Gringotts to keep to his name as long as he remained alive, and – and they found more than what they should have. And here's where we come to the whole reason I wanted to see you, Regent Potter." And the look in the man's eyes as he says this just chills me down to the bone.  
I grab Sirius' hand as tightly as he did mine and tentatively ask: "What – what – what did – what did they – what did they find?" And the three Weasleys share a look before Sirius, who has apparently lost all of his patience, snaps: " _Out with it already!_ _ **What**_ _did they_ _ **find**_?" And while the three cringe at his snapping, does Percy mumble:  
"Harry's home." Confusing the lot out of us. "What Percy means is that they found furniture in Pettigrew's home that, when checked over by the Aurors, Unspeakables and even Gringotts, was found to be in the rightful possession, ownership and under the payment of – your parents, Harry. That they came from – Godric's Hollow."

And with those words, mumbled to the point they are almost soundless whispers, do I feel my entire world caving in, my heart shattering and my eyes tearing up. And while a lump forms in my throat in my need to cry over this atrocity, do I cough and ask: "How? How did – how did it – how did –?" But I can't get the words out.  
Percy sighs and says: "It's simple, really. Hurtful and I apologize for how I word it, but simple. Whenever one of us would fall ill, the entire family would focus on that one member. Even Hermes, the chicken, the gnomes and Errol would be ignored and –.""And Pettigrew took advantage of that each and every time."  
Sirius growls, yet only then do I notice that the man has pulled me into his lap and that he is giving me a warm, comforting hug. "He took it all?" Lupin asks and Mr. Weasley nods and says: "All of it. The only thing he didn't take – was Harry's crib." At which Lupin sighs and says: "That makes sense, considering the legend behind it."  
"But – but – but – but HOW? How did no one notice? How did no one see that my house, my former home, was completely empty. That place is official history of this world, a monument! Surely –." But Mr. Weasley sighs and says: "The Ministry claimed it a monument – and then just left it for what it was, unguarded bar the crib."

And while the knowledge that Pettigrew took me my heritage hurts beyond words, does this news anger me more than I have ever felt in my entire life. I jump out of Sirius' lap and do what I always do when angered or frustrated; I move over to the largest empty space in the room and start to pace, just to relieve my emotions.  
Yet this time, it doesn't help me at all and so I snarl: "Get Fudge. Get him here _now_!" And when Percy wants to object, do I send him a furious glare that snarls: " **Don't** defy me." Making him shirk back as his father moves over to the fireplace and I resume my pacing, the act not really helping, but my body demanding I do something.  
The pudgy looking, bowler hat wearing man steps out of the fireplace three minutes later and instantly I snap: "Give it back." Shocking the man as he asks: "Give – give what back?" And by the wide eyed look on his face do I close my own, take several deep breaths and push all of my emotions back behind my role as Regent.

I straighten my back, square my shoulders, wipe dust and other bits off my robe and shirt and straighten my cloths before I say: "Minister Fudge, twelve years ago the Ministry claimed something I, as an Infant, was unable to keep hold of myself or even had a chance to defend and keep to myself. This alone is highly disturbing.  
What the Ministry could have done was put Godric's Hollow on rent until I was old enough to claim what was rightfully my heritage or at least discuss the situation at hand. However, the claiming isn't my issue. The lack of Ministerial protection and care of a _Monument created by the Ministry_ is. And I have my evidence to prove it."  
The man whitens as he hears this and I motion for Ron and Percy as I say: "Meet Percival and Ronald Weasley, the previous two _owners_ of Scabbers the rat, also known as Peter Pettigrew. Yes Minister, I know the Ministry has found my entire family interior – bar the one thing your Ministry actually sought to protect – in that house.  
 _Your_ Ministry claimed my home as a Monument. _Your_ Ministry was responsible for its state and its protection. _Your_ Ministry failed to do its job. Now I am willing to pay the Goblins, Aurors or whoever is needed for moving that interior back where it belongs, but _only_ if the in and exterior go back to the owner it rightfully belongs with; me."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Fudge shouts, yet I glare at him and snarl: "I can, Minister. I can also sue the Ministry for taking advantage of House Potter losing anyone old enough to defend its right or I could contact the Magical Muggle – which is a newspaper that has been growing in popularity and that I have shares in – for an interview.  
I'm giving you an option that will erase all the wrongs the Ministry has done to House Potter over the last twelve years. Take it or face the consequences. And considering that I am in my right here and that I have the law on my side – I've taken the liberty of reading the Code every day for an hour – I think I'm being generous.  
We all know, Minister, that people like Malfoy, Finch-Fletchley, McLaggen or Smith would step to Rita Skeeter the minute they were told the same thing Lord and Heirs Weasley told me and my guardian. I am not a person who does that, but that is because I believe in direct contact and settling things with all parties involved.

The Wizengamot and the newspapers _don't_ have to become parties involved, unless you push me to do so. The choice is yours, Minister." The man is really sweating by now and twirling his bowler hat between his hands, yet the way that his eyes dart between Sirius, Arthur and myself really concern and annoy me.  
I then sigh and decide to make things a little easier for the man, yet while I hate myself for this, do I say: "If you come true to your part of this act, I will go to the Daily Prophet and the Magical Muggle – let me finish – and praise you and your office for righting the wrong of back then and working ever so hard to do so."  
"You – you would?" Fudge asks and I say: "Like I said, Minister, I have no interest in parties not involved. But I get politics – a little – and I understand how this can help your office forward. I don't like it – and don't expect me to ever do it again unless I truly have a valid reason – but I am willing to help those willing to help me."  
The man nods and says: "I – I – I will have – I will have the official ownership papers and – and moving contract send to – to you post – post haste." At which I nod, but then Sirius says: "You do realize Harry is already doing more than he needs to? Paying the move _and_ promoting your office. That's unfair, you do realize that, right?"  
And while Fudge flusters, does he then ask: "Fifty-fifty on the move payment?" And Sirius and I both nod at this, making Fudge sigh in relief before he leaves back the way he came. And as the embers in the fireplace turn back to red and simmer and die out, do I sag down against the wall myself, all of my emotions having drained me.

"Remus, go tell the teachers that Harry is skipping class. I'm sure Albus is already aware of the whole Pettigrew thing, so just tell them to ask him if they want to know why. Arthur, please go with him, so Albus can better understand what is going on." Sirius says and the two men rush out the room as he himself moves over to where I sit.  
Ron and Percy share an uncomfortable look, but then also move over and I smile at them, only to hear Lupin suddenly shout: "SIXTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" And this shocks us as so far Remus has never gone above thirty and that was for someone who tried using a spell several years above his league and age group.  
And just on the adrenaline that comes with the shock of hearing this, do I rush out the door, only to come across Lupin furiously towering over a shocked Granger while Mr. Weasley is standing off to the side with the twins, who are strangely enough gripping onto an old and battered bit of parchment as a sign of their own anger.

"What's going on here?" McGonagall then says, beating Sirius to the punch by mere seconds as she comes through the same passageway we did and Lupin snarls: "Little Mss. Granger here has been caught spying on a private conversation, has heard the entire story and still dared to accuse parties in the right of being against the law.  
Her words in regard to the party in question were just too much for me, Minerva, both as a teacher and as someone once and currently close to the parties involved. She even, though she tried very smartly to word it so it can't be considered this, threatened the parties in the right. Unfortunately for her, I saw right through her little act.  
She just lost Gryffindor Sixty points and I _will_ let the school know exactly why, but unless given permission by the parties involved, I won't give any details. Also, a week detention. And I only give a week, Mss. Granger, because I believe – even with this basic level of information – your House will turn on you for your actions."

And while I suddenly feel as if I'm back in McGonagall's office and back in my eleven year old body, do I ignore this and just ask: "Hermione, _why_?" And everyone looks at me, me looking at the girl imploringly and ask: "Why must _I_ always be the one in the wrong in your eyes? Why can't you be on my side – like you used to  
 _What happened to my friend?"_ I ask, no longer capable of holding back how much it hurts that my own friends turned on me at the start of this year and the girl seems unable to voice an answer at which I turn around and ask: "Remus?" And the man nods as he says: "Minerva, Harry is exempt from all classes today.  
I'll explain later. Harry, permission to share?" To this, while I lower my head and hunch my shoulders, do I chortle: "Go ahead. Everyone who was involved knows I was in the right, so I see no reason to hide what happened." And while he keeps quiet, do I know that Lupin nods before he says: "Let's go, you lot."

And I hear the footsteps of Ron, Percy, Mr. Weasley, the twins, Granger, Remus and McGonagall fade into the distance and silence as the secret passageway closes behind them. "Come on, pup, I know just what you need." Sirius then softly tells me and with his hands on my shoulders, does he lead me over to his set of rooms.  
There the man leads me over to the fireplace and ignites it before he says: "Lie down." And while I wonder what he's planning am I too emotionally drained to fight him and so I lie down. I then see Sirius actually turning into Padfoot and the dog nuzzles me before he lies himself sideways above where my head lies.  
And instantly I get what he wants and smile at him gratefully as I move to lie my head on his side. The dog curls himself up so his muzzle is between my heart and stomach and his tail lies itself over my left side as I am lying on my right. And while I enjoy the warmth of the fire and his fur, do I fall asleep, tears leaking down my eyes.

* * *

 _ **Poor Harry.  
**_ _ **To be honest, I did want to add another little something, but I am uncertain if I should and personally, it just didn't fit what was already established this chapter. It would have offered Harry some comfort – or at least a new source of comfort – but I felt it would be a little out of the left field adding it now.  
**_ _ **So next chapter will probably be about this as well as the aftermath Hermione is suffering from how she tried to make Harry out for the bad guy in this scenario. Lupin, of course, won't go into detail of how the Ministry was in the wrong, but he will mention how the Ministry failed its job and how Hermione failed to see this.  
**_ _ **Also, I want you all to know that, alongside Jillian Forge Potter and Son of Chaos, I have two other new crossovers. One on paper and one in my mind. One is again a HP-MLP crossover that starts after DH ends and the other a HP-DBZ crossover that starts at the Cell Games. Neither will be posted anytime soon though.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoyed,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. A little change to my earlier words. I won't post the stories yet, but I might consider posting one of them once this story is finished. Replace one for another. What do you think and which one would you like?**_


	12. To Voice A Belief

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter is going to be a mix between Hermione experiencing the treatment of the students hating her for her actions and Harry getting a new person in his life that will make his future just a little bit brighter. So expect two quite different people both getting exactly what their respective situations deserve.  
**_ _ **Laterz,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. So far this ship that I am planning is in only two stories. This one and one that will probably follow either the finale of this or A Guardian's Life.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12  
**_ _ **To Voice A Belief**_

 _ **10**_ _ **th**_ _ **of February 1994  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Hermione's POV**_

It's been about an hour since Professor Lupin took points that I really didn't deserve to lose considering I was just voicing my opinion on a matter I should have a right to be included into, considering it was one discussed between my two, once, closest friends, even if Harry seems not to respect my role in his life.  
"His parents are dead and Mrs. Weasley isn't here, so I am the perfect choice to be Harry's mother or at least his older sister. He really should just listen to me and do as I recommend. How else is he going to do what's right and focus on the right things one time at a time?" I think to myself, hating how I seem to be the only one with sense.

And the fact that Lupin actually got the other teachers to accept that Harry deserves to skip classes, just because he would rather hide himself away than listen to those who know best doesn't make things better, let alone the fact that none of the other Third Years, not even Malfoy, seems to question this fact.  
Though this last part I can, it would seem, contribute to the fact that Ron seems to have made it to all classes before me, even with me using the Time Turner to make sure I get to _all_ of my classes and while I am glad that he is taking his lessons seriously, as Harry should be doing, do I not like the cold shoulder he is giving me.

"Seriously, we were working so well together until Harry and his little injury had to ruin everything. Why is that boy working so hard to disrupt all the good ideas I have for him? I was the one who made sure he could save Ginny from the Chamber and I am the one who can help him become the Lord his House deserves – after his graduation."  
And while I just can't understand why teachers are allowing Harry to put his Family, which has been doing fine for the twelve years he was unaware of its heritage, above his education, do I then enter the Great Hall. And for some strange reason do I feel a shudder run down my spine as I pass through the massive doors.  
I then move over to where the Third Years are sitting and feel irritated at the fact that Harry is _still_ missing in action as I think: "How does he plan to be a good and proper Lord if he doesn't even eat well? That boy really does need me to guide him through life one step at a time." And I shake my head at the boy's stupidity.

I then want to sit down, only to notice that everyone, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati and Lavender, are all glaring at me and I ask: "What?" To which Parvati snarls: "Go sit somewhere else." "You're not welcome here.""You don't know what it means to be a friend.""You're to set in your own ego and ways."  
"When you get your head out of the pink cloud of personal perfection that you think you are, you can sit here again.""Until then, just leave us alone." This really shocks me as I can't believe they all joined in on this and I snarl at Ron: "What did you tell them?" And the boy snaps back: "The truth, you heartless witch!"

But then the man that betrayed me the same way that rat betrayed Harry's parents comes to stand behind me and says: "Ron, just leave her. She'll get her due, leave that to us staff. Mss. Granger, you are not wanted by your Year Mates and are holding up the lunch meal. Please, do as they asked and go sit somewhere else."  
"They can't ban me like that!""Actually, we can, though if we were to go by official House Rules and the rules of the Gryffindor society, we could get you banned from the House all together. Consider yourself lucky that we're keeping it to our year only. Now go sit elsewhere already, we're all getting really hungry, Granger."  
"Where else am I supposed to sit?" I snap at him, yet Ron looks at me as if I just failed a test and then actually points out seven different spots on the table that have empty spots. "But I'm not friends with any of them.""And you're not friends with us either, cause we don't consider you our friend. Now, go sit down already."

"Mss. Granger." Lupin then snaps at me and I realize he is on the verge of taking more unfair points away from me. "Seriously, things are as bad as they were before the Troll. Why is any of this happening? How could this be happening all over again? Why has everyone reverted back to that horrid behavior?  
Can't they see how cruel they are? Well, I'm not going to let them force me into another damsel in distress situation." And with that do I prove them that if they won't be my friends, I won't accept anyone else and I make sure to sit in the one spot that has space for three people, taking the seat in the middle with space on both sides.  
I then look at them, challenging not to join me, but they actually just focus back on each other, ignoring my plight and my silent invitation. "Urgh, do I really need to spell it out to those morons?" I think to myself, yet when I want to clear my throat, does the Headmaster foil my attempt as he stands up, drawing attention all over.

"May I have your attention, please?" And everyone, even Malfoy who seemed to be gloating about something, probably the fact that Ron got even him informed about these lies that the redhead calls _the truth_ (I snort at this to myself), turns to the man, who seems to look as severe as he did when he first announced the Dementors.  
"As I am sure all those in Third year noticed over the morning classes, Mr. Potter was given permission to miss his classes for the rest of the day. This because he received news that regards the one thing he has been working very hard the last half year to bring honor to; the legacy and inheritance of his father's House, House Potter.  
As I am sure many of you know, I took on some of the responsibility over the Potter House and its finances after the tragic death of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter. However, while I was sure that making that horrible sight a monument would bring honor to the sacrifice of this two great beings, did this not go as I had hoped.  
I do not know how this happened – and I intend to find out at earliest convenience and will probably dedicate every weekend from now on to – but somehow every bit of furniture that was once part of Godric's Hollow was moved to the home of Peter Pettigrew, who is known as the betrayer who got Lily and James Potter killed."

This causes gasps and exclaims of horror and shock to ring through the Great Hall and to my shock is Malfoy the first to respond as he shouts: "DEATH TO THAT NO-GOOD BLOOD TRAITOROUS SCUM!" At which Dumbledore raises his arms at a silence to calm the boy and he says: "Be assured that he has already been taken out.  
And know that, before he was given permission to be exempt from classes, Mr. Potter did arrange with the Ministry to have everything moved back. According to Mr. Arthur Weasley and Professor Lupin, he even made a very fair deal with the Minister when arranging this. However, trouble was not far away from this latest solution."  
Here the man turns to me, which astounds me as I can't believe the man would even think to call me _trouble_ and the man says: "Mss. Granger, somehow and for some reason, followed Mr. Potter to a – previously declared _private –_ matter, overheard everything and when she was caught, pushed Professor Lupin's final button.  
She heard the entire story, heard that Mr. Potter was giving the Minister a fair chance to get out of this horrible problem mostly scot free and with his reputation intact and apparently –." And while I can't believe that they are defending the brat that was threatening to usurp and overthrow the Minister himself, does Dumbledore turn to Lupin.

The man takes a deep breath, which makes no sense to me as he has been quite the sensible and calm man for the last several months and he says: "She still had the gall to say the following _Harry may have the ego to think he can overthrow Minister Fudge, but I know just how to set him right. And I will get the help I need for that.  
_ _I know just who to get and then Harry will finally –."_ And while I really don't see the reason behind why he would try and quote me from before, do I then notice that more and more are starting to look at me either in utter horror, fury or even disgust in levels I have never seen aimed my way before and then Lupin goes on:  
"At this point I admit I lost my patience. I took more points than I would normally do, but considering the fact that she was threatening one of my students, her former friend and the last link I have to my late friends, I couldn't not lose the last bit of my temper. I couldn't not snap. I also gave her one week detention.  
And before anyone asks, I gave one week, because I spoke with the teachers, told them of what happened last time Gryffindor lost many, many points in one go – and asked them to treat Mss. Granger the way the students did that point loss. And personally, in name of House Potter, I hope you will do the same.  
Is that justice? Perhaps not. Is that professional? Not really. Is it in honor of the person she just keeps on betraying and who she keeps hurting by not realizing what a heartless, selfish bully she is being? Decide for yourself." And this last statement astounds me as I cannot believe that the man would think of me like that.

I then jump up and shout: "I AM TRYING TO HELP HIM! HE IS SKIPPING CLASSES, THREATENING THE MINISTER, CHOOSING HIS ADULT LIFE OVER HIS TEENAGE PRIORITIES, DOESN'T SEEM TO CARE ONE BIT ABOUT ENJOYING HIMSELF, TRIES TO BE SOMETHING HE'S NOT!  
 **HOW CAN NO ONE SEE THIS?"** I shout in fury and yet no one seems impressed as Dumbledore says: "Because we see what you don't, Mss. Granger. A young man that is working his heart out of his body – to fix _our_ mistakes. And while we shouldn't let him do that, does he do it in ways we would never be able to.  
He does it better, faster, smarter and with much more skill and honor than we ever could. And for the record, Harry _wasn't_ threatening Cornelius. I even talked with Cornelius just before lunch and he _himself_ admitted that Harry let him off easy. He checked everything Harry told him and told me, Harry was right about everything.  
In fact, Mss. Granger, I asked him and Cornelius provided me with parts of the Code Harry mentioned and I read them through and made copies for you to read through. I can assure you, if you read these, which come from the storage room of the DMLE, you will see that your friend could – and would be in the right – to do much worse."

"Wait, what's the deal he made with the Minister anyway?" Malfoy asks and Lupin answers: "He promised to promote Cornelius in the Daily Prophet and the Magical Muggle for fixing Minister Bagnold and Barty Crouch's mistake from twelve years ago as long as Fudge paid half of the move and gave Harry back ownership rights."  
"That's it! Potter seriously did that? He seriously promised to _promote_ Fudge? To not completely and utterly dissect the entire Ministry for this horrible miscarriage? I mean, how on earth did this even happen? How could Potter not blame them? Wasn't he supposed to be able to count on them to keep his heritage safe?"  
And while I really don't understand why someone Malfoy – or Harry's – age would care for things like this, does Lupin say: "Harry kept it to this, because he understands politics, yet doesn't care for them and sees more value in taking care of matters _only_ with the parties involved." Which seems understandable to the blonde.

"That is a really smart move. Definitely something Fudge would easily agree to.""Potter has really been doing his homework.""Only six months and he's proving a Regent worthy of his grandfather." "Lord Charlus would be so proud of him.""James Potter too." I utterly cannot believe that this is the comments flying around.  
"Why should any of this even matter? We're students! We should care for our homework and our classes, not things that won't affect us until we graduate!" I shriek, yet this makes almost three quarter of the school to turn to me, disgust even stronger than before in their glares and Malfoy sneers: "Leave it to the Muggleborn not to understand."  
Yet to this Lavender stands up and says: "Heir Malfoy, please refrain from categorizing Granger here with the rest of us. Unlike her, we seek out Purebloods and ask them about their side of the story. And unlike her, we show genuine care and interest in subjects like that, in the heritage and history of those we _call our_ _ **friends**_."

The girl ends, elongating her tone at the end and snapping the last word with venomous strength. And to my shock, does Malfoy nod and say: "Very well, Mss. Brown. Please accept my heartfelt apology for lobbying under the same disgusting group as Granger. I will ensure not to make the same mistake anymore, I assure you."  
Lavender nods and I look at them shocked, appalled that a Muggleborn who has been sharing a dorm with me for years is siding with the boy that has made two of my three years here a living hell. Yet then I look around and suddenly I realize something. Malfoy is not going to be alone in doing the same for the months to come.  
But I defiantly stare back at all those whose looks promise me a horrible, intolerable, unforgiving experience and think: "They have been proven wrong every time they turned against Harry and myself. This time won't be any different. I just need to hold my breath and see it through to the end. They'll see the error of their ways."

Then suddenly a Hufflepuff asks the one question that has gone unanswered in every class so far and while I wonder why they are still trying, does Susan Bones ask: "I don't mean to pry or anything, but – Professor Lupin, how did Harry take all of this? Hearing of the thievery, making his deal and hearing of Granger's threat?"  
And while I expected the same lame answer we have been getting for over three classes now, does Lupin shock me as he says: "I'm afraid it became just too much for Harry. He finally showed Granger how much she was hurting him and asked her a question she didn't seem able to answer. Granger, do you have any answers now?  
Can you tell us why _Harry_ always needs to be the one in the wrong? Why you can't be on his side like you were before all this? Can you, Hermione Jeane Granger, tell us what happened Harry's friend?" And in my anger I snarl: "I'm right here! Harry's just not –." But the man glares at me as he says: "What you are – isn't friendly."

"Mss. Granger, you are more delusional than I thought. And while I usually reveled in calling you a no good know-it-all, would that now be an insult to other know-it-alls. As it would insinuate that you have any brain to put knowledge in." Snape then sneers at me and this is something I never thought anyone would say to me.  
"WHY ARE YOU ALL BULLYING ME LIKE THIS!" I shriek, trying to fight back the tears that are just begging to burst, but Ron angrily snorts: "We're not the one who _started_ the bullying, Granger. That was you." And the fact that my best friend is the one to say this makes me storm from the Great Hall, crying and screaming in heartache.

Yet just outside the Great Hall and through the blur that is my teary eyes, do I notice Susan standing at the small set of steps leading up to the Grand Staircase and looking back. She doesn't seem to see me or even care for the fact that I am now a lonely, broken wreck as instead she turns back and heads up the staircases.  
"She's heading for Harry. What does she want with him? How does she even know where he is?" I think and decide to follow her. I wipe my eyes and push my broken heart to the side, deciding I will get back at those bastards and prove them wrong later before I suddenly remember something that makes me smirk.  
"Susan is the niece of Amelia Bones, who is Head of the DMLE. If I can get Susan on my side, I will have the law on my side. Then Harry will have no choice but to finally come back to me and listen to my advice. Then things can finally be set right again." And with that idea do I start to follow the girl as she goes up.

I make sure to use the sneaking skills – one of the only good things Harry ever did for me – that I trained over the years, especially last year with the Chamber mystery that I managed to solve, to make sure I can follow the girl without her noticing. And to my shock does she head to the one place I should have gone earlier.  
"The rooms of Professor Lupin and Black. Of course, where else would Harry to go hide his pitiful little self?" I think, feeling stupid that I didn't use the Time Turner Professor McGonagall gave me at the start of the year to get here between classes, but then I shake my head and think: "I promised I wouldn't. I won't do so."  
Yet when I want to move over and approach the girl, who has now gone to stand in front of the portrait, do I yelp as I get grabbed by the arms and pulled back. I look behind me and see the Weasley twins, again with that useless old bit of parchment in one of their hands as one of them says: "Ah-ah-ah, not so fast, Granger."  
"Yeah, little Mss. Susan told her friend –.""Which we overheard –.""Because we were sitting near her at Gryffindor Table –.""That she wants to reignite the bond between House Potter and House Bones." "So this is House business.""Not nosy Muggleborn business." "And what are you two doing here?" I snarl, furious at their hypocrisy.

Yet then I get shocked as Susan Bones turns to me and says: "I noticed that they overheard me and told them; _track whoever tries to follow me and stop them before they go too far_. You tried so and so they did." I look at the girl, shocked that she would trust people like Fred and George to do so and the girl glares at me.  
And in her glare I can see why her aunt is the Head of the DMLE and why she is the one Puff even Malfoy and his cronies don't mess with before she says: "You burned every potential bridge you could have to mend with Harry, Granger. Now leave him and those that _actually_ care for him alone. And stop lying to yourself.  
What you think is _not_ the same as what you feel and you know it. You _think_ you care for Harry, but you have no positive feelings in your heart for him, which means you _don't care_ for him. And for the record, you're the only one still in the belief that you do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some news that might cheer Harry up, I hope."

And while I cannot believe that they do this, do the twins actually use their hold on my upper arms to lift me off my feet and do they turn me around, kidnapping me and forcing me away from where I need to be. "These people wouldn't know what the definition of the word _care_ means if an entire bookcase about it fell onto them."  
I think to myself, feeling determined to get those files Dumbledore mentioned and to send them off to Madam Bones along with a letter that proves how delusional her niece has become and how both Susan and I need her. And with this plan in mind, do I sag in the twins' hold, determined to get Hedwig the first chance I get.

 _ **At the Portrait  
**_ _ **Susan's POV**_

"That girl needs professional help and pronto. I really hope the help Neville is getting for his parents might be able to have a spot for her. Could it be that a mix of what that Basilisk did to her and the Dementors have ailed her like this? Seriously, what is that girl's problem? She actually has a bigger ego than most of House Malfoy."  
I think to myself, which is really saying something as Aunt Amelia never had anything good to say about Lucius Malfoy. Harry, however, practically got praised into the high heaven after the meeting of the Alliance before the Christmas break and I really can't blame him as auntie wasn't the only one at the Manor gushing about him.  
Yet when auntie heard me gushing and squealing about him, did she laugh and say: "I haven't heard you squeal like that since –." Yet then she realized something that silenced her for a while before she started uttering curses that actually made great-grandpa Alphonse, who was a pirate for a year, blush at the language she used.

"Susan, I – I made a – a – a – a gigantic mistake. A horrible one. One that – that would give James right to skin me alive if he were still here. And that's nothing compared to what Lily would do if she knew of this. Oh Merlin, Morgana and Lady Magic herself, what have I done? How did I forget? Why did I forget about this?"  
And because my aunt has always been known for her consistent consideration of others, did I realize that she really did forget something gigantic. I asked her what, she told me and ever since I have been trying to get used to this knowledge. Yet while I am still not entirely used, do I know that the time of waiting has passed.  
"Harry got multiple bits of bad news that rocked his world today. Time to give him some news he will hopefully actually consider to be good news – I hope." I think and take a deep breath before yelping as Professor Lupin asks: "Is there any reason you are in front of my rooms instead of down at Herbology, Mss. Bones?"

I turn red, not having realized how long I have been lost in thought and say: "I – I want to make up for a mistake my aunt made when she forgot something important. She – she did have a good and valid reason for forgetting, but – I want to let Harry know. And no, sir, I am not doing this out of malice, I think Harry will like this news.  
I hope." I whimper silently at the end and the man nods before he says: "Cubs for Life." And the portrait opens. I turn to the man and he says: "We'd rather have it be _Cub for Life_ _ **,**_ but that just doesn't have the same ring to it. I'll let Professor Sprout know why you're not with her." I nod gratefully and watch the man leave.  
I then jump through the portrait hole, just as it closes on itself and look around. And my heart both feels like it breaks and as if it got covered in hot chocolate as I see a tiny boy that just can't be thirteen going on fourteen lying on the side of a huge black dog that has his whole body wrapped around the boy in a protective manner.

I slowly, gently approach the two, making sure to keep my hands in sight when the dog wakes up and notices me and when he realizes that I am not a threat, does he lie his head back down. Yet his gaze remains on me steadily, proving he can change his mind on what he thinks of me if I give him even the slightest indication of this.  
I gently go to sit next to him, at the point where Harry has his head lying on the dog's side and I whisper: "The whole school has turned on Hermione. She's been banned from the Third Year Lions and will probably face the same from the rest of her House sooner or later. However, she just doesn't seem willing to learn."  
The dog growls at this, but I hush him and whisper: "Your rumbling body will wake Harry." And with obvious effort does the dog calm himself, lying back down and sending a look of obvious concern at the boy he is shielding from pain and misery with his entire form, or at least is valiantly trying. This thought makes me sigh.

We stay like this, just taking comfort out of each other's company and sharing the desire to give Harry the chance to rest and recuperate. After half an hour Harry stirs and wakes and I mumble: "Hey Harry.""Who's there?" The boy asks, obviously still half asleep and I say: "Susan." At this Harry wakes fully and groans as he asks:  
"How many classes did I miss?" Yet I giggle and say: "You've been excused from all of the classes for the day, Harry. In fact, I think the teachers will put you in detention if you do try and show up." At this Harry looks up from where he was lying down and I say: "The whole school knows. Dumbledore told us over lunch."  
At this Harry sighs and asks: "Are there any who are angry with me over what I did with Fudge?" But I shake my head and say: "No, if anything people are amazed that you are letting him off so easily and respect you for the fact you'd rather take care of business with the people involved, instead of using outside sources.

The only one who seems to disagree is Granger, though she definitely became a greater pariah than the school tried making you over the last two years, even if you combine them together." At this Harry cringes, but I lie my hand on his shoulder and show him how much I care as he locks his gaze with mine, his green eyes shining with pain.  
"She's not your friend, Harry. She's too lost in her own ego and her own definitions of certain terms. Besides, you deserve much better than someone who's too stubborn to change their ways and who thinks everyone else bullies her instead of her bullying those she calls her friends. And that's coming from a Hufflepuff, remember?"

At this Harry laughs, yet then I decide to bring up the topic that made me come up here in the first place as I ask: "Harry, I know you have Sirius with you now, but – would you like to stay over at my aunt's place? You know, for a weekend or something." At this Harry looks up and I look down as I say: "Auntie remembered something.  
Something really vital and something that – that if she had remembered it sooner – could have made it so that you didn't feel like you had to make up for so many mistakes made by others. Who could have done so much more for House Potter than has been done in the last decade or so. And she feels really, really bad for forgetting about it."  
"And – and this has to do with you inviting me to stay over summer?" Harry asks and I nod as he asks: "What did she forget?" I sigh and mutter: "You know, Auntie Amelia raised me, you probably even know that my parents were killed five days after I was born." Yet from the wince he suppresses, I realize he didn't.

I wince myself and say: "Well, after they were killed, your parents offered their own skills in staying down under to help keep me and my aunt safe. So we stayed with your family for the better part of three months. And, apparently, in those three months, you and I grew really, really close." I giggle and tell the boy:  
"Auntie even told me that, after we went back to our own hiding and surviving, you and I became right nightmares for a while when needing to go to bed. Apparently, several times over those three months, we only really slept if we were sharing a room or sometimes even a crib. That was a bit embarrassing to hear."  
At this Sirius lets out some doggy snickering and Harry himself turns as red as I did when Auntie told me before I go on: "Anyway, my aunt and your parents drew a lot out of how close we were and were really concerned for both of our futures. They decided to do something together that could help us both and – betrothed us."

Harry really looks shocked at this and asks: "Then – then why wasn't it in dad's will?" And I answer: "Apparently, your father really relied on how consistent and considerate Auntie always was. He just didn't know that, even after You-Know-Who was defeated, the attacks on Auntie and me continued – for three years straight."  
Harry looks at me in horrified concern and I nod as I say: "According to Auntie, I spent 300 of the 365 days of 1983 in St. Mungoes, either because we had to go there for an injury, had to stay a night for observation or because we were so badly injured we needed to stay for further medical treatment. I don't really remember it though.  
However, these attacks didn't stop until Auntie took the Head position at the DMLE in late 1984 and after she realized that we were finally safe, she was so focused on giving me the same normal life everyone else was having –." And Harry nods as he says: "She had completely forgotten about the betrothal between us. Makes sense."  
"You're – you're not mad? Auntie could have helped you so much in the whole Regent thing. She could have done it for you. She would have promised not to make any House decisions unless you were well informed and agreed on it. She really did, and still does, have your best interest at heart and feels guilty that she forgot."  
Yet Harry shakes his head and says: "She shouldn't. You're her niece and she had to fear for your life for four years straight, even three years after the war ended. She had no reason whatsoever to care for someone everyone thought was in the right hands and saw as a celebrity hero. There is no reason for her to be guilty of anything."

This utterly shocks and astounds me before the boy turns to Sirius and says: "To be honest, I'm glad you told me this. Now I can finally do something I know Dumbledore, Lupin and Sirius have been wanting me to do for most of the last year." This confuses me and he looks at me as he asks: "Is she serious on that Regent offer?"  
Shocking me senseless as I can't believe Harry would even consider such a thing. "Look, I'm not going to lie. Being the Regent of a House that has been practically buried under a horridly famous title is no joke and I know, even if I give it to someone else, I will still have to do a lot of it myself, I won't be able to delegate all of it.  
But, there is one vital factor in this – well, two really – that have been playing on my mind for the longest time. One, I am using my Regent thing to keep jerks and idiots like Malfoy, Granger and until recently Ronald off my back. Two, it made me capable of making some great friends, but we only meet for House related stuff.  
I know I can easily approach you guys on other stuff, but you got to admit, most of our meetings this last year were for the benefit and the sake of the Alliance. And when it comes to that betrothal, I can only ask you this. Isn't that just a fancy predecessor to the Alliance Contract I had everyone sign over the Christmas meeting?"

This astounds me as I _really_ didn't think of it like that. Yet then Harry leans back and starts to look out one of the windows in the room as he says: "Besides, if your Aunts wants to take over the Regency role, I can start focusing on something else, something I am much more excited about then learning about politics and the English code.  
Cause trust me, that is _so_ not my thing. Oh, I don't doubt I'd be able to do as great as I did today with the whole Pettigrew thing, but – it would probably disgust and maybe even demoralize me. No, I want to focus on something else, on giving House Potter something new to stand behind, something greater and bigger than my famous title."  
"You think you can do that?" I ask in shock and Harry shrugs as he says: "I'll have to if I ever want to bring House Potter back to where it was before Halloween – or even make it better than it was back then." At which I nod, the logic behind that sounding pretty reasonable and I ask: "So, what is this? What are you planning?"

Yet to this Harry shrugs and says: "Get me in contact with your Aunt and let her know that I'd love for her to take over Regency and then I'll tell you." At this I nod, but then I turn to Sirius and ask: "And you're okay with this too? I mean, you are Harry's guardian, so you do have first right to the role Harry wants to give my aunt."  
Yet the dog finally transforms and goes to sit down at a warm, comfortable looking chair as he says: "Susan, if I wanted to take that role, I would have done it long before the Christmas meeting. But if I think Regency or Lordship, I think of my mother and that is a horrid thought. And moving past that will take me too long.  
It will make it almost nigh impossible for me to focus on what I consider truly important and Harry hates the whole politic and Regent/Lordship thing a little less than I do – and has better motivation than I ever could have – so if he wants to give it off to someone he trusts, it'll only make me happy, because it's what he deserves.  
He deserves to give such a responsible role to someone who can handle it responsibly without going off into the deep end and who can and will help him make the Potter House both great once more and everything he envisioned his parents would have wanted him to make it. And I have no reason to disagree on that belief of his."  
At this I nod, feeling incredibly touched and warmed by how heartfelt the man is sounding as he talks, yet then he smirks and asks: "The big question is, Susan Bones, are you ready to commit to the same and become part of the team that will realize that belief?" And this is a question that makes me turn to Harry and strongly say: "Yes, I am."

* * *

 _ **Well said, Susan.  
**_ _ **Okay, so like I said, that was a bit of a mixed bag. And I will be honest, Sirius did go on a bit of a rant there, but I had just watched Bakery Boss and Buddy Valestro usually does the same. And I won't deny it, my writing style is often reminiscent of the shows or YT videos that I watch while or before I write the chapters.  
**_ _ **Next chapter: Amelia Bones visits Hogwarts, Harry reveals what he hopes to do to bring honor back to the name of House Potter and Hogwarts – is in for a very pleasant and tasty surprise. Sadly though, not everyone is going to agree with this as some people take the importance behind schoolwork just too far.  
**_ _ **Ugh, Hermione,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	13. Dates, Documents And Beliefs

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So apparently a few of you got confused about a little something concerning Hermione. She doesn't have to steal any files, because Fudge copied the files and gave the copies to Dumbledore so that he can give them to her. Of course, this isn't going to be enough for her to finally bury the battle axe and see the error of her ways.  
**_ _ **However, I won't lie to you all. This is probably one of the final chapters. I am only going to cover a few more things: Harry and Susan's bond, Harry's secret desire, Hermione seeing the error of her ways, the clean-up with Pettigrew and Harry – temporarily – sitting through his very first Wizengamot meeting.  
**_ _ **After that, I will write out another epilogue, which will probably feature a 21 or 22 year old Harry or something and have him reminiscing of what he has made of his life. Yes, that might sound a bit like Memories Of The Past, but that is just a way that I like to finish up stories like this. It's just what I do when I end stuff.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13  
**_ _ **Dates, Documents And Dreams**_

 _ **11**_ _ **th**_ _ **of February 1994  
**_ _ **Lupin's Room, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Susan's POV**_

With a little help from Professor Sprout did I also get permission to skip all classes, with the promise that Hannah would bring Harry and me all assignments for the next day at the end of the day. In the meantime did I just stay at the professor's dorms, getting to know the boy who is my husband to be a little bit better.  
And while a lot of what I have learned of Harry over the last few months has definitely been great, do I feel even better now that I get to know him on a personal level. And what I enjoy the most is that, no matter how loftily I try to get him to reveal his secret ambition, the boy manages to evade my every attempt, smirking at me as he does.  
"I can definitely see what Lily and James saw in you two." Sirius had said, smirking at the two of us and he goes on: "You've only started getting to know each other a few hours ago and yet looking at how you two treat each other, it feels as if you have been together for the past twelve years, as if they never happened."

At this I had smiled at him and in the end Harry had even escorted me to the Great Hall and taken a seat at the Hufflepuff Table next to me, whispering: "If anyone tries to object, we'll just reveal our little secret, okay?" And I had nodded at him, yet because we were sitting at the House of the Loyal, were we left alone.  
I also knew this was because people didn't want to pull a Granger and make Harry's day harder than she already did, yet I didn't voice this as Harry really didn't deserve to be reminded of this. And so, when he escorted me back to Hufflepuff common room – not telling me how he knows where it is – did I stop him at the entrance and ask:  
"Please. Promise me you'll go back to the professor's dorm after this. Don't go back to the boys dorm, not tonight." At this Harry had smiled at me and whispered: "Don't worry, I wasn't planning to give her such a chance. Not again, not tonight." And I had smiled at him before we had shared a short, heartfelt hug before parting.

I had then used the Hufflepuff fireplace to contact my aunt and she had agreed to meet Harry and me at the Three Broomsticks at the next Hogsmeade weekend. Yet when she asked me when that was, did I turn red and mutter: "Tomorrow, it's the one dedicated to Valentine's day. Though I sure am glad Lockhart is gone this time round."  
And while my aunt had laughed at this, had I remembered with great relief how, all throughout last year's Valentine's Day, I had actually felt sheer relief at the fact that every single dwarf constantly moved around me or just ignored me all together. I had not gotten a single Valentine – and had loved this fact with all my heart.  
Yet now that I know what I do, do I feel heavily embarrassed and I go to bed with a head that is as red as Weasley hair. Of course the other girls in my dorm notice this, but thanks to Hannah and the fact that girls only share their dorm with one other and not everyone in their year, do I not have to explain myself to any of them.  
Yet earlier this morning, upon me waking up, does Hannah ask me: "You asked Harry if you could be his Concubine, didn't you?" And I look at her shocked as she asks: "Isn't that why he sat with you last night?" But I shake my head and say: "His parents and my aunt betrothed us when we were only a few months old." Shocking the girl.

She remains like this while we both get dressed and only after we have left the common room, does she ask: "So, how does that connect to your red face later last night?" At this I sigh and ask: "What date is next Monday?" Hannah thinks about this for a minute, but then gets wide-eyed and gasps: "No way." Yet I say:  
"I can't say for sure yet. Harry only found out yesterday and we are only going to Hogsmeade this weekend to meet with my Aunt, because she was supposed to raise him after his parents died. She wants to make up for that, so she offered to take over the Regency for him. We're just going to meet to make that official."

At this my best friend nods and then asks: "And the date?" To which I answer: "To be honest, I didn't think about that until my Aunt told me when she could meet us." Making her laugh before a slightly smooth, yet still young voice asks: "Can I join in the fun, ladies?" And when we see Harry, does Hannah laugh even harder.  
"Should – I feel offended?" Harry asks, but I shake my head and say: "It's not important. Hannah, would you mind giving us a moment?" At which my friend stops laughing and instead says: "Oooooooo-ooooooh. Sure, I'm game." And while I turn red and she starts giggling, does she make herself scarce real quick.  
"I – am seriously missing something here." Harry mutters and I sigh as I say: "My Aunt can meet us tomorrow at Hogsmeade. It's just – the whole theme behind that Hogsmeade weekend and – well, next Monday – it will be –." And Harry seems to realize the same as he turns red and starts to cough, proving his own embarrassment.

Yet the Regent Potter that has been showing his proud, strong face so many times this last year seems to come out of this coughing fit and while we have reached the entrance to the Great Hall at this point, does he then turn us so that we are facing each other before, with a serious look on his face, he actually asks me:  
"Heiress Susan Amelia Bones, in honor of the Betrothal Contract set up between us by my late parents and your Aunt and in name of it's theme, would you do me the honor of being my date to our upcoming Hogsmeade weekend?" And while I can hear Granger let out an outraged shout, does she get silenced right after.  
Yet this seems like it happens somewhere in the far background as I only have eyes for Harry and how he locks his gaze with mine. And in his eyes I can see it. His dreams, how badly he wants to live up to him and, most importantly, the insecure, scared teenage boy that is hiding himself behind the role his family gave him upon their death.  
And because we are now the center of attention of practically everyone in the Great Hall as well as everyone still coming down for breakfast, do I feel touched beyond words that Harry is willing to show me this side of him, even while in public and I happily give his hand holding mine a warm squeeze as I say:  
"Regent Potter, I would be most overjoyed and pleased to honor the contract set up between us by your late parents – may they rest in peace – as well as my Aunt and will thus happily join you on our first date for the upcoming Valentine's Hogsmeade Weekend." And with that do I give him the traditional kiss on the cheek.

Harry smiles at me as I pull back again and then he leads me over to the Gryffindor Table, the students standing around us giving us a warm and honorable applause to prove how happy they are with us honoring the union made between us by our family so long ago and the Lions parting to give us room to sit where we stop.  
And while we are practically on the other side of the table from where Granger is sitting, can I see that it's only her sitting with Percy and Oliver, who are both giving her deadly glares, that is keeping her from her obvious desire to get over and give Harry an – as we all know – unwanted piece of her mind once again.  
Harry also seems to notice it and he shakes his head as he grumbles: "Seems that that blasted Life Debt wasn't as potent as I thought. Should have guessed that when Ron – who was actually the one who cast the spell that saved her – switched sides that the magic of the Oath would weaken and that her spirit would break it eventually."

But while I am shocked to hear all this, do I not care for it and turn his face to me as I say: "Just ignore and forget about her. Remember what our families wanted for us, what your parents wanted for you. And remember your dream." And this time I am not saying it to lure him into telling me what it is, but just to reassure him.  
He smiles at me, his smile proving he knows this too and he says: "Sirius was right. It really is easy to see why we were so close when we were infants." And I happily smile at him before just focusing back on breakfast, discussing with Harry what classes we might have together today and then heading for our joined first class.

 _ **The next Day  
**_ _ **At the Three Broomsticks  
**_ _ **Amelia's POV**_

I can't help but feel incredibly grateful and honored that, even though I have been failing the boy for several years, Harry is still willing to hand over the Regency to me, yet I also feel quite curious about his reason, about the secret dream that Susan told me last night he would tell her once he and I got to have our meeting.  
I could have taken Regency years ago, keep a lid on the fame that became part of Harry's life at young age instead of letting people like Rita Skeeter run wild on it and even keep Sirius from suffering for years in Azkaban, yet because of issues that constantly harassed Susan and myself, did I completely forget about it all.  
Because of this did I, unintentionally and inadvertently, leave Harry with a House of which the history, reputation and name are a total mess and with a role where the main duty is making sure that people take the name of the House of Potter seriously again. And the boy has been doing wonders for that the last few months.  
Yet this doesn't make me anymore ready and relieved that I can now go on where he left off, even if I should have gone on where James left off. This is something that has been running through my mind for the last two months and I have been making sure to read up on Potter history and what made them tick ever since.

Yet it's not the boy I am waiting to see, his Godfather or even my own niece that I see approaching me as I take a sip of my favorite vanilla-caramel tea. It's a girl I have been hearing quite a lot about the last few years, though the stories I've heard over the last few months have taken quite the sad turn for the worst.  
"Madam Bones? Head of the DMLE?" The girl, brown-haired and with large front teeth, asks and just her tone proves those stories true. I sigh at this and ask: "That is me. And I'm going to assume that you are Hermione Granger? The girl that spied on a _private_ conversation?" And this actually seems to throw the girl off her game.  
"I do work quite closely with the Minister, you know? And before you try it, I would have actually come true to those warnings – and as the Regent of a Noble and Most Ancient House – one of the Founding Fathers of the Wizengamot – I would be more than in my right. In fact, Harry didn't even tell Cornelius the full truth."  
The girl looks shocked and she asks: "What – what do you mean?" And I shrug as I say: "He could have had Cornelius, his predecessor Bagnold and every member of the Ministry that worked together to take Godric's Hollow for the Ministry – arrested for thievery, all because Harry was too young to protect what was rightfully his."

The girl's mouth drop and I pull a small roll, which is actually all files the girl needs shrunk down to look like only one tiny roll, out of my robe pocket and I ask: "Charms class has covered the Shrinking and Enlarging spell by now, right? You know what to do with these?" And the girl nods to which I nod back and say:  
"I look forward to your letter. Consider it homework for if you ever want to start working at the Ministry yourself." And the girl proves that she really did, at one time, deserve to be called the Smartest Witch her Age, as she turns a little red and turns around. Yet while I think: "She might need some etiquette lessons."  
Do I just let it slide, deciding that I really have more important things to concern myself with. "Sorry about that, Madam Bones." Another voice then suddenly distracts me and I look up to seeing a young redhead standing next to my seat, his ears red which remind me of his father whenever Arthur would feel ashamed or embarrassed.  
"Ron Weasley, right? I heard that you had a change of heart and started supporting your friend again, unlike young Mss. Granger." Ron nods at this and says: "Yeah, I don't really get where it's coming from. Yeah, Hermione and I were a little against Harry taking his Regency so seriously at first, but – this is just running out of hand.

She's outright bullying Harry and she's not even seeing it. She just keeps looking at a whole picture, but only seeing all the wrong details, if that even makes sense." To which I smile as it reminds me of a saying Lily once told me and I say: "She stopped being able to see the Forest for the trees." Ron looks startled, but then he says:  
"Yeah, exactly." I nod at him and then smirk as I ask: "Tell me, Mr. Weasley. Can anything be more factual then written down laws and rules?" To which Ron turns thoughtful and then he says: "I – I can't really think of anything, no. Why do you ask, Ma'am?" And I answer: "Because that is _exactly_ what I just gave young Mss. Granger."  
This makes Ron smile widely and he thanks me before turning around, going back to where I now see his other brothers sitting. Yet then the door to the Three Broomsticks opens yet again and when I turn to look, do I smile widely and say: "Rosemerta, two Butterbeer and a Firewhiskey, if you don't mind." As I just saw my guests arrive.  
Yet Sirius seems to have heard me and turns to Rosemerta himself and says: "Make that three Butterbeer, Rosemerta dear." And the matron nods as Sirius smirks at me and says: "I might not feel like taking Regency, Amelia, but I would like to keep a clear head during meetings like this." Making me laugh at him.

"You already met with Granger." Harry then suddenly says, stating it instead of asking and I nod as I ask: "You met her as well?" But the boy shakes his head as he says: "I stopped Susan when I saw her leave the pub. Saw her looking greatly thoughtful and noticed her playing with something paper-like in her hands."  
And while I feel amazed at his observation skills and think: "He could probably even impress Alastor." Do I pull the required documents out of my other inner pocket, these not shrunk to the point that they look like only one scroll, but are instead wrapped together with a simple looking hairband, which looks kind of funny.  
I pull it off and use my wand to regrow the entire set back to their regular form as I say: "I made sure to get both the papers from the Ministry and from Gringotts. Also, your Account Manager told me that it was actually in your mother's will that this was supposed to happen and he is wondering when you will come to read that one."  
"I was actually planning to do that over Easter, but – now that I know about the Betrothal between me and Susan, I'd rather get that properly settled first and then go read it; have another source of comfort in case necessary. I think I'll do it over next summer." At which I nod, yet the mention of summer also has me a little worried.  
Yet while I don't voice why, as it doesn't have anything to do with why we are here right now, do I still send Sirius a very quick look that easily convenes one message: _We need to talk_. Yet while by the look in his eyes I can tell that Sirius has gotten my message, does he not give me a nod of confirmation, to keep this all quiet.

I then focus on why we are all here and say: "The Goblins insisted we take care of their paperwork first. However, this is a Regency Transfer contract that was written up by them shortly after your parents died, Harry, so I can't say for sure if it is really accurate or even fair. Would you mind reading it through for me?"  
Harry nods and while Sirius goes to sit a little closer to him, does Susan, who had smiled in honor when Harry said he wanted her as a source of comfort when he goes to read his mother's will, go to sit with me. And just like I expected, do I notice both Harry and Sirius' faces turning grimmer and angrier as they read.  
"This isn't a Regency Transfer Contract. It's a contract that makes the Potter Line practically become the Bones line. It makes you responsible and capable of doing whatever you want, even run my family fortune entirely to the ground, if you think it can help your own line forward. The only restriction is that you can't access my Trust Vault.  
Who in the name of my Grandfather –." Yet then Harry stops and seems to read something at the bottom before he asks: "Who is Ashton Bones?" And this name makes me groan as I say: "My Squib cousin. He hates that he doesn't have magic, so he insists of using whatever other means to aiding the family, even if he really doesn't."

This makes Harry glare at me, but I say: "I won't let this contract go through, Harry. I've been failing you for long enough and Susan told me you have a dream you really want to focus on, but that you can't because of your duties to your House. I don't plan to let that go on any longer than necessary." Calming him down.  
I then move over the other contract and say: "I worked on this one alongside Arthur, because I know you do still care for the Weasley family and because Arthur, even if his sons might not know it, really knows how to handle monetary issues. Please let me know if this one is more to your liking." And Harry starts to read this one.  
And the more he reads, the more he calms down and starts to smile. This makes me sigh in relief and while I wait, do I start to mentally come up with all kinds of ways through which I can make my cousin pay for his idiocy. "The Potters are still above the Bones in rank. Ashton should have thought of that when he tried this."

Yet then Harry shocks me as he looks up and says: "Change the amount of times you inform me of my monetary assets and issues from once a month to once a school semester and add that you will let me run the monetary ruling over my dream and we have ourselves a picture perfect contract." And he moves the contract back.  
"Are you sure, Harry?" I ask shocked and Harry nods as he says: "I know that, even with this contract in place, there will be official things that you just _can't_ do for my House unless it make me look bad, but just the fact that you think you failed me – when you had a perfectly good reason to have forgotten all this – proves your worth.  
You really are everything I have been hearing about you since I started looking into what the Ministry is like and I know I can rely on you to do the financial, official stuff that can bring House Potter back to where it deserves to belong, while I do my own part. Not to mention, I doubt my parents would offer you sanctuary if they didn't trust you."

And as I listen to this young man talk, do I feel like I am back in time, not to the day that James and Lily convinced me that a betrothal contract between their son and my niece would benefit their future, but to the day that James' father, Charlus, held his very last speech as a Lord of his House, on the day of his son's wedding.  
Charlus was sick, an illness that would see him pass on in his sleep not a fortnight later, but when he stood on that small stage that was part of the reception area, he looked as if he was still his son's age and ready to take the battle to Grindelwald. And his words to inspire us to believe in love and fight for unions made us feel the same way.  
"And now it seems like his grandson has inherited his incredible skill. Though I still can't help but wonder." I think to myself as I smile at Harry, blinking away the tears that gathered beneath my lids after hearing him talk and I ask: "Thank you, Harry. Though could you please tell me. What is this secret dream of yours?  
What are you planning to do that makes you think you can lift the name of House Potter even higher than your father and grandfather did during their runs as Regent and Heads?" And Harry smiles at this, his face showing off incredible personal pride and he seems to pull something out of the bag he took with him as he says:

"Taste this." And to my confusion do I notice that he has a small pocket pastry wrapped in a napkin, the top actually covered with Gryffindor colors, but then with sprinkles that are the colors of the House of Hufflepuff. This really intrigues me and then Sirius says: "So that's why you vanished to the kitchens last night."  
Making me look between him and the pastry before Harry jokes: "I didn't put a poison in it, you know?" Making me grin at him, yet when I take my first bite, do I feel incredibly shocked. A delicious flavor touches my taste buds and, even though I know the little thing was made last night, does it taste as if it was made an hour ago.  
I moan in delight, amazed that something that isn't made by House-Elves can be this good as even the best Bakery in Diagon Alley relies on House Elves that it often rents off of Hogwarts or other rich Houses and I ask: "Please tell me that your dream is to open your own bakery?" To which Harry smiles and nods.  
"Can I?" Sirius asks, yet Harry actually hands him a pocket pastry of his own and also hands one to Susan, just as Rosemerta arrives with our drinks. And when the woman looks at Harry with a raised eyebrow, does he seem to take a personal risk as he actually hands her one as well. And all three of them emulate my earlier reaction.

"Good grief, pup, you just outdid the bloody Hogwarts House Elves. And I didn't think that could ever be possible, especially not when it comes to sweets." Sirius says and Harry shrugs as he says: "Petunia was a pretty decent cook, but I learned how to bake sweets like this at young age. Our primary school had a special program for stuff like this.  
I even got the chance to prepare sweets for school-events for a few years, but then I got closer and closer to my eleventh and – well – Uncle Vernon got more and more paranoid and started to stop anything he thought I did wrong.  
Don't ask, just know that I know where my talents lie and I know I can use them to bring honor and pride back to the name of House Potter." To this Rosemerta says: "You can say that again. Mr. Potter, when you graduate and open your bakery, I will be one of your very first customers. I would swear that on my magic."  
Yet to this Harry says: "Just the knowledge that you will enjoy my treats is enough for me, Madam Rosemerta, and I look forward to when that day comes. Expect a personal invitation in four years from now." And while I think: "A brilliant baker, a perfect gentleman and an excellent business man. House Potter's future is well-secured."  
And yet again do I feel my need to make up for the last nigh-on thirteen years, to go on where Charlus, James and now Harry left off, to bring the name of House Potter back to greatness grow, yet I also know I have the absolute perfect partner right in front of me to help with that. And with that I happily enjoy the rest of my treat.

* * *

 _ **Okay, time to be honest.  
**_ _ **I have NO IDEA how one makes a Pocket Pastry or what goes in it. I saw Buddy Valastro make it for one Bakery Boss episode and did try to look up the recipe on both Youtube and Google, but I just couldn't find what I was looking for. And I won't lie, that will probably happen a few more times over the next few chapters.  
**_ _ **So, how much longer do I think this story will run? Well, I do want to do one chapter to describe Harry and Susan going on their first date, I also want to give Harry a chance to really show off his skill to the Hogwarts student body, for Hermione to come to her senses (finally) and for Harry to read his mother's will.  
**_ _ **Now I will admit that this means this story can go either one of two ways. ONE: There will be two more chapters – April and May – where I will divide the four topics over both of the chapters. TWO: each topic will get their own respective chapter. This all means that the epilogue might come up in either June or in September.  
**_ _ **Let's find out,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	14. A Hogsmeade Date

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **First of all, thank you to everyone who reviewed me with suggestions on where I can find recipes and stuff like that. Unfortunately, I worded that last AN completely wrong. I should have never written down that I would probably be unable to find recipes for future chapters, even with searching Youtube or Google.  
**_ _ **The truth is, I do want to bring out how adamant Harry is about his dream to bring new honor to House Potter through his baking skills, but this story is reaching its end, so I don't feel like putting effort into such a thing. So if he bakes a chocolate cake, I will have people taste delicious chocolate flavors, but no more.  
**_ _ **In other words, I am not going to care if vanilla extract goes into chocolate cake, lemon meringue or cream puffs or not. I am going to describe Harry working hard and selling good products, but I am not going to describe how he works in the kitchen as he makes these treats. So again, thanks and I'm sorry for misleading you all.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14  
**_ _ **A Hogsmeade Date**_

 _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **of February 1994  
**_ _ **Hogsmeade, Scotland  
**_ _ **Susan's POV**_

Sirius told Harry he would discuss potential game plans with my Aunt now that she has officially signed a contract making her the new Regent for House Potter and that he would get back to Harry about the schedule of what would be her job and what would be better off still being done by my future husband later.  
He and auntie then told us to just go and enjoy our date and the wink Sirius had finished this with had made me blush something horrible and made Harry send him a look that promised future retributions. "That's the family you'll marry into." Auntie had whispered at me, but I hadn't cared and whispered: "At least it's not a boring one."  
We had left and Harry had glared at a few of the older students that had tried whistling us out, yet I had just asked them at large: "Do you really want to do that in front of my aunt?" And all the whistlers had cringed and looked at my Aunt, who looked down at each of them from over her monocle, looking quite intimidating, yet professional.

Harry had then taken my hand in his and whispered: "I prepared a special place just for the two of us. You ready to go?" And I had turned red again, but nodded as I have grown to love the fact that this is my new boyfriend more and more throughout our meeting with my aunt, especially when I tasted his utterly delicious treat.  
"You know, Hannah is going to be so jealous of me after this. She has been dreaming of marrying a husband with a good skill in the kitchen for years. She even told me she would give up her dream of becoming an International Healer of Magical Creatures and be a housewife, if her husband would be willing to do all the cooking."  
I tell Harry, giggling as I can already imagine my best friend's reaction to this, yet Harry says: "Well, maybe you can make sure she's not too jealous. You see, I can bake and create sweets and snacks, cakes and pies like no other – but I suck at cooking. I overcook eggs, I burn meat, I even turn rice into nothing but ash. No, I'm not joking."  
Yet I still laugh as I say: "Yeah, that will make her feel better, but it will also make her tease me for life. _You got a husband that can make cakes, but not cook a damned egg?_ I'm never going to hear the end of that." To this Harry shrugs and says: "If she tries, just stuff some of my treats down her throat, that'll shut her up."

And I laugh even harder, even if I really can't wait for the next time I get to taste his delicious treats. Yet then I notice where we are going and I turn to Harry in confusion as I can't say that the Shrieking Shack is really a romantic choice for a first date. Harry notices and says: "Trust me, I got a very good reason for taking us here."  
And while I have noticed Harry doing better and better, both as a person and as a Lord/Regent of the House of Potter, do I feel very sure that I can indeed trust him. We then seem to pass through something magical and I turn around, suddenly noticing how others are trying to follow us, only to get glazed eyes and turn around.  
"A Confundus?" I ask shocked, but Harry shakes his head and says: "A Notice-Me-Not. I went to Dumbledore about it last night and he and Lupin arranged this for us. Here, sit down." And looking forward, do I notice a gorgeous red and bronze checkered blanket lying in the center of the field in front of the Shrieking Shack.

I sit down and when Harry does, does a hand-woven basket appear next to him. "I worked in the kitchen that Dumbledore and the Hogwarts House-Elves allowed to be built into Sirius' rooms all last night and for a bit this morning. You like lemon meringue, right?""That's my favorite." I say, shocked that he knows.  
"I figured. I checked the Alliance history and a lot of your ancestors loved all kinds of things with lemon in it. I did make a few other things, too, but I focused most on the meringue. Well, that and treacle, but –." Here I laugh again as everyone at Hogwarts knows that Harry Potter's absolute favorite food is treacle tart.

"So, why did you want our first date to be here? Why all this hard work?" I ask and Harry looks up to the haunted building as he says: "I trust you, Susan, so I trust you not to share this with anyone else, unless you are sure they already know it themselves. At this point that includes the teachers, your aunt and Sirius, but no more."  
I nod, feeling honored and touched that he's willing to share a secret with me this soon as he says: "The Shrieking Shack isn't really haunted. Professor Dumbledore had it built shortly before Lupin came to Hogwarts. It's because – he's a werewolf and the Shack is the place where he went to stay during full moon nights."  
This astounds me and while I want to feel horrified that Dumbledore would hire a werewolf to teach, do I then remember that my aunt knows and remember all she ever taught me about people, beings and their rights. I shake my head and remember something my aunt taught me. "Don't judge, but learn. Don't be Dolores Umbridge."

And while it is quite common knowledge among the Ministerial workers – as well as some of their kids – that the woman only got to be the Minister's Undersecretary thanks to her lies, backstabbing and blackmail abilities, do I remind myself of all Lupin taught us and then nod at Harry, who smiles at me before he goes on:  
"Anyway, his friends – that is my dad, Sirius and that filthy rat – found out about this in their Second Year and as you know, they became Animagus. Well, they used that to join Lupin as he came here and Sirius told me several times that it was those nights, those nights here in the Shack, that truly brought them closely together."  
This makes me smile at the horrible looking building myself, my mind's eye showing me how a young dog, a teenage stag and a half-grown werewolf would come together, break stuff to make it look as if Lupin was rampaging on his own and would then hold little struggle fights with each other, rolling over the wooden floors.  
And these images, these fantasies, actually make it easier to see the beauty behind this decrepit building. "However, if anyone asks, you can tell them that I wanted to spend my first date with my future wife alone and that I chose the Shack as almost no one ever goes here, especially not after their first visit to Hogsmeade."

Harry tells me and I nod at him before I ask: "So, what about this dream of yours?" And Harry smiles at me as he says: "I do have some ideas lined up. I'm hoping to convince Dumbledore to let me bake some treats for the meal before the Easter Break and would like for your aunt to write up a contract that I can present to the Goblins.  
I've also started browsing the Daily Prophet for news on whether or not there is a building that goes on sale or for hire in Diagon Alley. That's why I need your Aunt. The minute that happens, I would like either her or Sirius to check it out and, if it has what I need, I'll have either of them buy it and sign it over to my Family Vault.  
I know my Family Vault is filled plenty enough I can pay for rent or a mortgage until I graduate and I know what I want in regards to the building. It needs to have a front that is the size of the Entrance Hall, a back that is square-shaped and has enough space for certain appliances as well as several working tables in the center.

I am also going to hire some of the Muggleborn Graduates who get Outstanding scores in their Ancient Runes and Arithmancy class and going to see if they can find ways that Muggle electrical appliances work around magic. I personally think it's possible, because of the Leaky Cauldron as well as Platform 9 ¾.  
After all, both King Cross and Charring Cross Road is getting more and more filled with electrical appliances, such as security cameras, but the Notice-Me-Not, Muggle warding and other spells on both locations are still going strong. And if I can bake in a store where I can work with ovens, washing machines and the like, it'll be much easier."

This really amazes me as I cannot believe how much Harry has been thinking about this and Harry smiles at me as he says: "You got to remember, Sue, I've been trying my hardest to get House Potter its honor back for the last few months. This is just one idea I've had all this time in the hope of assuring that, one I love very much."  
At this I smile as I think: "So of course you'll think out all of the potential details that can exist." And I happily say: "I'm sure Auntie and Sirius will be happy to help you get that space, Harry, and you can bet I will help too. If you ever need someone to taste your food for you to make sure you can serve it to others, I'm your girl."  
To this Harry sends me a Million Galleon smile and then proves me he has his family's charm as he softly lies his hand on top of mine and says: "Thanks Sue, though I hope you'll be my girl in more than just taste-testing." And I giggle at him before cuddling closer as I whisper: "Definitely, now and forever." And Harry happily hugs me.

 _ **Later that night  
**_ _ **Back at Hogwarts**_

Our date was incredible, amazing and then some. We talked, Harry spoke some more about his dream as well as other things he would like my aunt to do, but also asked me plenty about me and my own dreams. And I admitted to him: "I either want to follow Auntie or – if I find something better – do my best at whatever that'll be.  
Though, even if I do follow in my Auntie's footsteps, I don't want to do it for as long as she has. I do plan to have an assistant/apprentice follow me shortly after I take on such a role and do plan to retire before she did. Because I really just want to prove my worth as a working witch first and then become a mother and a housewife."  
I had then smirked at him and told him: "And just so you know, Mr. Potter. I don't accept anything other than you granting me three kids, one son for your line, one daughter for mine and one kid just to spoil and love for who they are." And for the first time since the Alliance got back together, did something shocking happen.

Harry turned red and started stuttering and shuddering, proving that Sirius hasn't taught him anything of his duty to continue the line through an Heir, maybe not even about how such things happen. And while I can only feel impressed with how good of a boyfriend he is, do I feel shocked that, in further stages, he is still very much a virgin.  
Yet I hadn't voiced these thoughts and just changed the subject, the look of gratitude in his eyes making me know that I might as well wait until sometime next year before I take our new relationship to that level. And this makes me turn a little red myself as I can't believe I am thinking that far ahead this early on in our relationship.

"I need to take this one step at a time. I can't rush into things like that, not with Harry. He's been busy on so much to get the honor and pride back to his family name, it's only natural that some things, like his emotional growth as a teenager, gets left behind. And do I really want a boyfriend that is that far in physical experience, anyway?"  
I thought to myself as we enjoyed the rest of our time there before Harry had a Hogwarts House Elf pick everything back up and take it back to the castle and then offered me his arm and guided me back through the village, actually offering to pay for the few purchases I wanted to make, but I told him I could handle it myself.  
And the fact that he is both such a gentleman and still such a young little lad at the same time when it comes to different aspects of being in a relationship makes him really cute and attractive in my eyes and makes me all the happier that my aunt and his parents tied us together so many years ago, that they assured our future.

By now we've reached Hogwarts and Harry told me he wants to talk to the Headmaster before dinner. I told him I'd be with him as I know this is when he wants to convince the Headmaster to let him bake treats for the students leaving for the Easter break and I told him: "Like I said, this is your future and so am I." Making him smile.  
And the House Elf that works with him proves that he or she also believes this as, while we head for the Headmaster's office, I feel a small bag that has a warm heat coming off the inside appear in my hand. I grab it and we both look down and when Harry sees what it is, does he smile and say: "Good, they did as I asked."  
I look at him and he says: "I made those treats this morning and asked the House Elves to put them back in the magical oven for a few minutes, just to get their taste brought back by the heat, upon my return to the castle. They gave it to you to prove that they trust you to help me make this dream of mine a reality – and so do I."

I happily smile at him for this and while we entwine fingers, a lot of students giggling and _awing_ at this, do I just focus on why I am with Harry right now. We head for the Headmaster's office and Harry seems to somehow know the password. And the wink he sends me at this makes me know I will soon get to know his secret.  
We head up and knock on the door. Yet because I have been raised to be a good Lady of the House, do I take one step back, standing just slightly behind Harry the same way Lily stood just slightly behind James and the same way my mum stood behind my dad. And Harry seems to know this as he just squeezes my hand softly.  
"Come in, you both." The ancient voice of the Headmaster then speaks and we enter the room, the man's eyes starting to twinkle a little brighter as the first thing he focuses on is our entwined hands and he asks: "Ah greetings, children. How was your weekend date? Did your meeting with your aunt go well, Mss. Bones?"

I nod at him and Harry says: "It went quite great, sir. But now, I'd like to go on where we left off last night. I have some treats here for you that I baked especially for this meeting and would like you to taste them. I already had the House Elves do so and they very much liked it. So did Susan, Madam Bones, Sirius and Madam Rosemerta."  
The man's eyes widen a little as he hears this and he asks: "You got Rosemerta to try something other than her own stuff in her pub? That is quite impressive, my boy. Miss Bones, may I?" And I happily hand him a slice of cake that has white icing and has a slice of lemon as well as some raspberries on top and inside the slice.

"This looks quite delicious, my boy." The man says as he conjures a small plate to put the slice on and Harry's smile widens at this as he says: "Thank you, sir. That's my Lemon Raspberry cake. I plan to sell the entire thing for 2 Galleons and sell respective slices for 12 sickles a slice. Once I've opened my dream store, that is."  
The man seems intrigued and Harry's smile turns into a self-assured smirk as he says: "Just take a bite, sir, and then tell me. Do you think I have what it takes in regards to baking skill in order to bring honor and pride back to the name of House Potter?" And the minute Dumbledore takes his bite, do I know one thing.  
My future husband might as well start handing out invitations to his baking shop's opening night right now as he just got another person who will be at the front of the line when he does open said store. And this makes me send a hugely proud and happy smile at the black-haired boy, who is winning stomachs the same way he wins my heart.

 _ **That night**_

Things didn't go _exactly_ the way Harry and I were expecting, but that doesn't matter to me or bother me and neither does the way that Granger is trying to get people to hear that Harry is _a bad boyfriend_ for not sitting the entire day through with me. Of course, her words go on deaf ears, but I do notice Hannah looking at me worried.  
"Trust me, Hannah, we got this covered." I whisper at her, making sure not to raise my voice as I don't want to give up the surprise before it happens. And then, when everyone is seated, do I smile widely as, to the shock of everyone else, the tables don't fill up with dinner meals, but with cakes, pies and other baked treats.  
Everyone looks at this shocked and then Hannah spots it. Under every elevated plate and platter, there is a small card that has the words _baked by future baker, Harry J. Potter. Enjoy and I hope to one day see you in my baking store._ And my best friend looks from it to me and back and I notice jealousy growing in her eyes.

"For the record, he sucks at cooking, but is great at baking. He got even Madam Rosemerta to state she would be his first customer." I whisper at her and then Malfoy snarls: "I am not eating Potter stuff!" But to this Blaise Zabini shrugs and says: "Then you're missing out, Malfoy. Even Madam Rosemerta enjoyed his pocket pastry."  
And the Italian boy takes the plate of tiramisu and takes several slices before setting it back. And looking around I can actually see that, at other tables, some platters and plates are already empty. Yet Granger is glaring at the plates and shrieks: "How did he manage this? How did Potter even find the kitchens? How –?"  
"He did with help of Mss. Bones, whose common room is in the same hallway as the kitchens, Mss. Granger, as well as my permission. That's the whole reason he and Mss. Bones visited me before dinner and why he is not here with us right now. He and the House Elves are working hard to keep providing us these treats."

And the man himself is actually enjoying his fourth slice of lemon raspberry cake, while Professor McGonagall is showing the biggest smile of enjoyment and pride I have ever seen on her plate as she cuts a chocolate puff cake with a bit of whipped cream and a small slice of pineapple on top into pieces and eats it.  
The other teachers are also enjoying the treats, Snape actually waving his wand over each treat that is put on his plate by Professor Sinistra before he bites into it and Hagrid having a whole rainbow checkerboard cake to himself, different colored bits of cake already stuck in his large beard, which is turned up as he is smiling widely.  
And while some of the students need to first see either the teachers or their friends eat the stuff before they try some themselves and while, halfway through, even Malfoy gives into the sounds of delight and enjoyment that sound all around, do I think: "My husband has his clientele all set up." Which makes me enjoy my lemon cream puff even more.

* * *

 _ **Well done, Harry,  
**_ _ **So I'm not going to lie. Next chapter will probably be the last one. It will cover the rest of the year, Hermione learning her lesson, the Alliance going through their exams, Harry hiring the people he talked about hiring and them going to Gringotts to read Lily's will. After that, I will probably make a time-jump and write an epilogue.  
**_ _ **I just need to know one thing from all of you: SHOULD SUSAN BE A HOUSEWIFE OR SHOULD SHE GET A JOB? AND IF SHE GETS A JOB, WHAT DO YOU THINK SHE SHOULD DO? I misled you guys last chapter, but this time I really do want your opinion. Just remember her dream for the future.  
**_ _ **Thanks in advance,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. WHO HAS SEEN AVENGERS INFINITY WAR? I want to write a piece about Thanos and what I want to see happen to him, but I don't want to reveal spoilers. PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**_ _ **  
**_


	15. Goodbye To The Third

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **It's official! This is the final chapter of Titles Change Lives. And for the record, I don't count Epilogues or Prologues as chapters. With this chapter we are wrapping up Third Year, solving the issues that came up and going to find out what Lily's last words to her son, her friends and potential others could have been.  
**_ _ **After this, we are going to jump ahead several years, but I did make one decision. I am going to skip ahead to the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of September 2001, but Harry WON'T be a father seeing his child of to Hogwarts. However, I do want to thank all of you – or just those who did – for answering the question I asked regarding Susan and her career.  
**_ _ **Thanks for the answers,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15  
**_ _ **Goodbye To The Third**_

 _ **30th**_ _ **of June 1994  
**_ _ **King Cross, London  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

The aftereffects of me being allowed to provide Hogwarts with snacks and treats was better than I could have ever expected. The next morning so many students came to me with requests for more, that I had to make a schedule on when to meet with them for this, have the twins set me up an order form and make several promises.  
"Just let me take care of business that can make sure we can get this all done fair and square. I don't want to give you reason I am scamming you or something and I don't want to do anything without assurance that it won't endanger my own plans for the future of House Potter. Give me a month and then come back to me.  
I need to set things up, like order forms, contracts, agreements with the parties that are also involved such as the House Elves and other things. I can't just go and take them their work now, can I?" Mostly everyone had agreed with this, but others had tried to make me do things faster. Yet I had not accepted this and told them:  
"A month or not at all. This is the future of House Potter, the thing that will bring my House back into the spotlight it was in before my Lord and Lady passed away. I am _not_ going to risk that, not for an Alliance member, the Minister or even a member of the MACUSA." And those that had complained had grudgingly accepted this.

Still, with help from Lupin and Sirius as well as the twins and their quick drafting of order forms, did I manage to get a good little start-up in regards to my dream. And Professor Dumbledore had been the one to come with the final solution. "If you are all willing to be patient and focus on your studies, you will be given a special treat.  
The Hogwarts House Elves have agreed that, if enough Exceeds Expectations and Outstandings are earned by the OWL to NEWT students and high marks are earned by the rest, Heir Potter will be the one solely responsible for the Leaving Feast dessert. That, and Muggleborns without owls will be provided the Hogwarts owls over summer.  
So focus enough on your studies and you might find yourself rewarded from time to time." The man had smiled widely in the end and everyone had been intrigued by this, while they had also been happily excited over this new motivation to do good on their school work. Even Ron had looked as if he was going to ace his tests.  
Of course, I do know what Dumbledore was talking about as I had agreed to meet with the House Elves from time to time to give them some of my recipes so they can throw a few treats made by my recipe into the mix. This way, I got to continue promoting my stuff without losing the chance to have enough study time for myself.

Sirius and Lupin and I had also agreed that, even if students were to write me orders for treats over summer, I would switch my schedule every week. One week I would spend three days on the orders and the treats and the next I would do so for four days, only to do three again in the week after and so on and so forth.  
Lupin had made sure to put this all into a written schedule, like a calendar and had it posted on all notice boards. Yet this had caused some issues as the calendar in Gryffindor tower had been torn to shreds as a lot of students had fought over getting the first couple of spots to themselves, something neither of us expected.  
We had hung up a new one and had hung another notice above it that read ONLY ONE DATE A WEEK PER PERSON! This did still make students try to fight for the first position, but the Headmaster had enchanted the notice and the calendar with a charm to keep it from being taken off the notice board this time.

At the end of February Sirius had suddenly vanished and hadn't returned until the last day of March. Yet when he told me why I instantly felt better, even if he had written me a small note telling me he needed to be out for a while on important business and kept me updated on how that business was going over the month.  
Fudge had needed his help in getting all of the stuff that Pettigrew had stolen from me and my home returned to Godric's Hollow as well as prepare the house itself for us moving into it at the end of the school year. He had even had two rooms added, both bedrooms and the two of them mirroring each other at the end of the hall.  
"That way, we get to honor your parents and their sacrifice by keeping their bedroom and your nursery the way it was, but also give us a chance to live there. Also, because of the war, your parents didn't have much chance to buy furniture, so I bought some myself that compliments both the stuff already there and our own personal tastes."  
The man had told me and for the first time ever I had felt excited to head home for summer. This had been one crazy experience and I had felt really startled when I realized that I felt that way. Susan had been with me and had felt confused, until I had explained her that, the previous two years, I had dreaded those areas of time.

"After all, the Dursleys aren't Sirius and I really didn't want to go back to them either last summer or the summer before that. I even asked Dumbledore, when I was in the Hospital wing for the first time, if I couldn't stay at Hogwarts over summer. He never told me why he kept sending me back, but now, I guess it no longer matters."  
Yet Susan had noticed something and asked me: "Harry, have you ever talked about this with anyone? In detail, I mean?" And when I had shaken my head at this, she had wrapped a concerned arm around me and whispered: "I noticed. There are really dark undertones to your voice when you talk about it. It really bothers you, doesn't it?"  
And while I had wanted to deny this, had she told me: "You don't have to tell me, but you can't keep it bottled up either. It might potentially hinder your future. I know, my aunt tells me about some of the cases she handles. A lot of times, magical child abuse cases are because the suspect is Muggleborn and abused for having magic.  
Is that why they abused you? Because you have magic and they didn't?" And while I could barely believe how well she saw through me, did I just sigh and say: "Guess I have something else for the days I won't be in the kitchen." And Susan had smiled at me in pride, even if summer was another three months away.

Sirius had then revealed to me that, ever since his name had been cleared, he too had been spending time with a Mind Healer and moving past what happened, both to him in Azkaban and on Halloween all those years ago. "The only thing the Healer still wants me to do is visit your parents' graves, but I don't want to do that without you."  
This was something I had really appreciated and I had told him we could do so after hearing what my mum had left me. I had already made an appointment with the Gringotts Goblins to come and read my mother's will on the same day as that the Express would return to London and they also provided us a Port Key to Godric's Hollow for after.

But life at Hogwarts had also kept going and had gone back to how it was after the Chamber had been closed, but then with studying. The Alliance and I grew closer as we helped each other with subjects we had trouble with, but I also made a few changes to my schedule. I switched from Divinations to Ancient Runes and with good reason.  
During my first class, I had been sitting with Neville and Professor Trelawney had used my tea cup as an example to teach the class how to read the dregs, yet she had apparently seen a Grim – which the Alliance and I later started seeing as just Sirius' Animagus form – and had started treating me as if I was diagnosed with cancer.  
And Parvati and Lavender, who had actually taken a liking to the teacher, had started treating me exactly the same, which had annoyed me more and more. So when they had actually tried warning me against using a sharper knife to cut a wing off of a chicken, I had angrily told them to meet me in the common room.

"Are you two quite done? Professor Trelawney is one thing, but you two are treating me as if I am about to self-destruct or get a kick out of harming myself or something. I'm fine, I go see Madam Pomfrey and the Hospital Wing to visit Sirius on an almost daily basis and she never asks me to go lie down or stay the night.  
So if the Healer of this school doesn't think anything's wrong can you two please stop with this craziness? I mean, a knife that is just slightly sharper than our own to cut off a chicken wing? Really? I know you two are smarter and more aware of reality than this, so stop making me wonder if I'm wrong about that, will you?"

I had snapped at them and Lavender had countered: "But Harry, she keeps warning Neville about his clumsiness and – and –." But to this I retorted: "And when was the last time that prediction came true? Oh right, three months ago. Trelawney is a doom-thinker and if you want to believe that Divinations is just predicting death, go ahead.  
 _Just leave me out of it!"_ This last bit I had yelled and I had stormed up to my dorm room, taking out my family picture book and drowning myself in the photos to get rid of my anger. And while I hadn't told Professor Trelawney what I told the girls, had they luckily enough left me alone and I had happily dropped the subject later on.  
Ron was a little sad to hear me do this, but like Neville and the others did he also understand why. And as our exam time grew ever closer, did I also get to spend more time with Jeremy. The lad had gone through his Career Day and admitted that he would love to become a teacher after graduation, though he didn't know which subject.  
Professor McGonagall had advised him to give advice and maybe even a few lessons to those younger than him and he had taken this to heart, starting to both help us with our own studies and explaining his subject materials in such a way it made sense to us. And because of this, he felt more confident he would remember it for his OWLs.

Yet he had also done something he wasn't sure I'd be happy with as he had formed other small groups and one was with Hermione, who was slowly but surely regaining people's acceptance of her. It would definitely be some time before her actions of the start of February would be forgotten, but she is obviously trying hard.  
This, I know, is thanks to Madam Bones. For some reason the woman knows just how to write letters to the girl that seem to make sense to her in such a way, they make her both think and feel. That has already had a lot of good results and the girl has even apologized to everyone for how high and mighty she has been this last year.  
And while she also apologized to me for what she did when I had my meeting with House Weasley, did she accept that I was willing to accept the apology, but couldn't ever again see her as more than a year and House mate. I had expected her to be mad or rant at me, but she had acknowledged the severity of her actions instead.  
And while I know I will miss the girl that was my friend for two years and told her I would always appreciate the help she gave me in those years, was she the one to say: "It's better this way. We went good, we went bad, now we're just students." At which I had smiled and said: "There's the smart witch I met two years ago."

We had left things at that and when Jeremy mentioned his group with her to me, I had told him: "Just don't let her ask me into her group or have her join mine. Maybe we can do so next year, but – not this year." Jeremy had been shocked that I was so cool with it, but I told him: "Your groups, your future. My snacks, my future.  
You don't mind mine, so why should I mind yours?" At which I had showed him a small plate of eclairs and he had attacked them with gusto, the topic of what he did with his groups or who were part of his groups long forgotten. Yet exams came, went and actually came with a problem I really hadn't seen coming whatsoever.

Neville. While he has grown exceptionally, has tested himself and found his Boggart changed and has become more and more of a Gryffindor – and with that a better student – had he taken a huge step back to his old self the night before our exams were about to start. In fact, his nerves had almost kept him from sleeping altogether.  
We had thought this was because of his grandmother, but Neville had really given us a huge shock when he told us the truth. "No, it's my parents. Susan and Hannah really did help me and we found this Muggleborn whose parents work in the mental medical field of health. They diagnosed them and found an illness they can cure.  
My parents aren't all there yet, but they understand more common topics right now. They know I'm old enough to be at Hogwarts and – and – _what if I disappoint them by failing everything?_ Will they disown me? Have me stay with Uncle Algie? Cut me from their and gran's will? What am I going to do? I don't want to fail them."

And while Ron, Dean and Seamus didn't even know that Neville's parents were in the state they were in or the backstory behind it, was this not a problem for them. Even without knowing the full story, did they know enough to know they had to help their dorm mate. And for most of the night we reminded Neville of everything.  
Of how well he has been doing, who he stood up for when it mattered, how he proved invaluable to the Alliance, how much he has grown and Ron had ended: "For Merlin sake, mate! You got Malfoy in trouble with Snape! That doesn't just take guts, it takes a good set of brains. Even Hermione never managed to get that done."  
And while I still love the memory of how Neville actually stood up to Malfoy, kept pretending as if he was hard of hearing and made Malfoy scream his actual thoughts for all of Hogwarts to hear, right next to an entrance often used by the staff, does Ron mentioning this also calm Neville down enough he pulls up the cover and falls asleep.

And so the exams came and went and what's even better is that Jeremy got another chance to prove that he really is teacher material. As Ron and I know does Hermione love to talk about her exams after taking them, but does this also often make her concerned and paranoid on whether she aced, passed or failed the exam in question.  
Unfortunately the girl just no longer has anyone in her own year who to do this with, but Jeremy had sought her out after every exam and given her a picture perfect distraction. Every time she came out of the room for the exams, he would take her to where he was waiting to do his OWLs, give her the subject book and have her test him.  
This gave her something else other than her own exams to focus on, gave her a taste of what she could expect in a few years and made him feel more sure that he too would ace his own exams. Everyone was happy and I personally felt that we had definitely both found the jobs that could provide for us, in money and happiness, for years to come.

By now we are on the very last bit of the track back to London, I have Susan, Hannah and Neville in the compartment with me and the Weasleys sharing the compartment behind me. Hermione is actually sharing a compartment a little further down the train with the rest of the Alliance and they are teaching her what they taught me this year.  
Yet I don't care for this and am gripping Susan's hand in fear, while my eyes are locked outside, through the window and watching the station approach. Yet it both seems to come at us way too fast and just seem to tease me at the same time with how slowly it looks to be coming closer. This really annoys and terrifies me.  
"Harry, what's wrong? You're almost breaking my hand in half here?" Susan asks, her concern for me only slightly hiding the pain she is actually going through and this makes me wince and let go of her hand before I say: "I'm sorry, it's just – I'm nervous.""For the reading of your mum's will?" Neville asks, but I shake my head.

"I – I know I shouldn't. I know I'm being ungrateful, that I'm being a bad godson, but – but I – I don't want to have to go through that gateway." I mutter and the others look at each other as Hannah asks: "You think Sirius isn't going to be there?" To which I mutter: "I _know_ he'll be there, but – I'm still afraid he won't be.  
Does that make sense?" And the others, while they look like they want to understand, share a look that proves they wonder how they can help me. Then I notice that we are slowing down and I sigh as I say: "Neville showed his courage when he got Malfoy caught and during his exams, now it's my turn. I – I guess it's showtime."

And my absolute worst fears come true as I get off of the train, find Madam Bones, Lady and Lord Abbott and even meet the Muggle Healers that are helping Lord and Lady Longbottom. Each of them take their respective kids and charges with them and while each of them asks: "Have you seen Lord Black?" Are all answers negative.  
"Sirius, how – how could you?" I think to myself, but I don't let it show, knowing I need to show a strong front, if only for the sake of the Alliance. I spot Hermione noticing what is going on, but the girl proves she really has learned. Instead of coming over to gloat or argue with me, does she just send me a caring, worried look.  
I smile at her gratefully and then, while I can only imagine how bad this is going to be and suddenly, after all this time, remembering how all this started with me running away from them, do I pass through the gateway dividing the Muggle world from the Magical one, separating Platform 9 ¾ from King Cross Stations.  
Yet to my shock, do I not spot the Dursleys there either. I feel confused and shocked over this, but then push it to the side and decide to just distract myself for a second. And so I approach Hermione and guide her over to her parents. I introduce myself, tell them something nice about their daughter and wish her a happy summer.

I then stay standing a little while longer, but not spot anyone approaching me, not any Dursleys or anyone who knows Sirius or is a member of the Alliance. And so I just head out, only to be stopped at the entrance by a man in a suit that actually has Galleon Gold forged into the buttons on his expensive looking jacket.  
"Regent Potter? Lord Black is awaiting you at Gringotts. He apologizes for not being able to pick you up, but Lord Malfoy made things hard for him over the fact that he returned Lady Andromeda, her spouse and daughter back into the family. They had a trial earlier this morning and Lord Malfoy dragged it out, unfortunately."  
And instantly I feel the same way I did after Neville and the others had left, but then for a completely different reason and I think: "Am I ever going to stop doubting that man?" And while I decide to put double the effort into my upcoming sessions with the Mind Healer, do I happily follow the man and enter a limousine he directs me to.

He himself then takes the seat behind the steering wheel and instantly I just know that this car has been enchanted. The car obviously, by the sound that starts when he turns the key, has a really heavy engine, yet the floor of the car isn't shaking at all and there is even a little fridge that has dust on it, but the drinks inside still look fresh.  
Yet I only get the chance to take a few sips of one diet coke, feeling amazed that an obvious wizard like this knows about Muggle drinks before, thanks to more magic being at work obviously, the man says: "We're here, Regent Potter. The Leaky Cauldron. Also, Lord Black has changed plans, I will drive you home after the reading.  
At this I smile and say: "I look forward to that. By the way, what's your name?" And from the rearview mirror I can see the man turn red and he says: "Forgive me, Regent Potter. I was rude not to introduce myself. I am Michael. Michael Crowder. My family is one of the side branches of the man that invented the VolksWagen car."  
This really impresses me and I say: "That's impressive, Michael. Well, I look forward to seeing you after the will reading. Please enjoy yourself while you wait. Don't do anything boring like just waiting, okay?" And the man nods, once more looking grateful as I get out of the car and move through the bar and Diagon Alley.

I enter the Wizarding Bank and instantly a Goblin steps away from behind his desk and approaches me as he says: "Regent Potter, please follow me. Lord Black is waiting with Goblin Goldrush for you to read your mother, Lady Lily Potter's Will. May I ask why you are seven minutes later than we expected your arrival?"  
To this I decide to be honest and answer: "Forgive my tardiness, fair Goblin, but I came off the train expecting my godfather and when I couldn't find him, I entered the Muggle platform expecting my old guardians. Not seeing them either and thinking either of them were just late made me decide to wait for them for a few minutes."  
The Goblin nods and we enter the office in question as I explain this last bit. "I promise to make it up to you, pup." Sirius says as he hears us come in, but I shake my head, my nerves running through me like a roller coaster once again as I just say: "Let's get this reading over with. We've waited long enough." And I accept the new scroll.

 _This is the Official Will of Lily Rose Potter née Evans  
_ _Signed Saturday October 24 1981  
_ _Recognized by Gringotts Bank_

 _ **I**_ _, Lily Rose Potter née Evans, hereby acknowledge this as my one and final will and declare all previous wills under my name, whether written by me or others, null and void. I hereby declare to be sound of mind, soul and body and that this is by my own volition and choice.  
_ _ **In**_ _Light of my death, I wish for one letter with my last thoughts in regards to the recipients to be send to Alice Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Augusta Longbottom, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn and Amelia Bones as well as three letters be given to my son and child, Harry James Potter, upon the ages written upon the envelopes.  
_ _ **I**_ _leave my Trust Vault, created upon my first entrance to the Magical World, to Petunia Dursley née Evans with the promise that it will be filled with nothing but Muggle money, if in return she willingly signs a contract, promising to never have anything to do with anyone I ever spoke of or met who is in any way or form magical.  
_ _ **I**_ _leave the family home, left to me by Tristan and Sabine Evans, to Harry James Potter in the hopes that he will grow up acknowledging and accepting both sides of his world and life, his magical from his father and his Muggle from his mother.  
_ _ **I**_ _hereby request Sirius Black to share parenthood over my son – in light of neither James nor I surpassing each other in life – with Alice Longbottom. I know he will become the man I know he can be if he were to take this responsibility, but I don't want him to change too much and to lose his funny side (you know what I mean, Sirius).  
_ _ **I**_ _hereby leave all of my school stuff to my godson, Neville Franklin Longbottom, along with the notes I wrote about all subjects when I continued self-studying after my graduation. However, if there are any subjects Neville has no interest in, these notes are to be given to my son, Harry James Potter, instead.  
_ _ **I**_ _hereby leave all of the notes I took and books I studied to both Madam Poppy Pomfrey and Madeline Abbott, in the hope they can continue where I left off; progressing the field of healing beyond what Magical England believes possible.  
_ _ **I**_ _hereby give the home, given to me by my husband James Charlus Potter in case we might not work out, to Remus John Lupin. Remus, I know James gave you the Pottery, but I know you and I know you will never accept it. The home my husband left me is more your style and I hope you take it. You are not someone who deserves to be homeless and you know it. You will also find a special little book in the first side cabinet you will find in the entrance hall. Read it, my friend, it will_ _ **help**_ _you.  
_ _ **Everything**_ _else that I ever owned, whether it is by personal purchase or gift from other sources, do I hereby leave to my son, Harry James Potter. Harry, I want you to know that, if we didn't have to go down under, your father and I would have tried to give you a little brother or sister. I can only hope that, regardless of who you end up with, they will provide with this nonetheless.  
_ _ **In**_ _regards to guardianship rights and who my son, Harry James Potter, is to end up with, I hereby leave the orders to_ _ **never**_ _let him get anywhere near my sister, it will only end up in annoyance and pain for both parties. Instead, I leave this list of potential guardians:  
_ _Sirius Black – Alice Longbottom  
_ _Frank and Alice Longbottom  
_ _Miranda McGonagall  
_ _Amelia Bones  
_ _Andromeda Tonks  
_ _ **Due**_ _to the laws against Magical Beasts and Beings, do I hereby voice my displeasure over not being able to set Remus John Lupin as part of this list and do I hope that, if any of the aforementioned cannot take upon the role I request of them, that Remus John Lupin will take my son to a country where he can take guardianship.  
_ _ **As**_ _I requested my husband, do I hereby also wish to ask the Goblin in charge of our Will execution to set down a contract that allows for 3.000 pounds to be transferred from the Potter Vaults to the account of Vernon Dursley in return for him ignoring the existence of myself, my family and my friends, whether we partake action in the Magical or Muggle World. Furthermore do I hereby voice my displeasure to anyone who thought it right to send my son, Harry James Potter, to the Dursley household in response to the death of my husband and myself._ _ **This is NOT to happen under any circumstances. It is not to be.  
**_ _ **On**_ _a final note, do I want one thing known: when my husband, son and I went on a family check-up with the doctor my family, House Evans, has been visiting since I was three years old, did my husband, James Charlus Potter, get diagnosed with a bad case of cancer. The doctor told me he would not see Christmas of 1981, so I convinced him to switch Secret Keepers.  
_ _I,_ _ **Lily Rose Potter née Evans**_ _, knew Peter Pettigrew has changed sides, but could not stand the thought of seeing my husband die. My only hope is that this course of action will save my son from the fate Voldemort placed upon him.  
_ _Harry, words cannot describe how sorry I am that we can't be with you, but I_ _ **truly**_ _hope you understand – or that you will one day understand. I do not ask for forgiveness, I do not deserve it. I only desire a safe future for you and for your understanding.  
_ _Sincerely in life and death,  
_ _Lily Rose Potter née Evans_

My hands turn slack and the Will drops from my hands at this as I cannot believe what I just read. "Dad was ill? He had cancer? He – he – he was – mum gave him a mercy death. She made sure he would die a quick and painless death instead of leaving him to suffer. She saved us both that night. And she thought I hate her for it."  
At this I turn to Sirius, crying softly as I cannot believe what my mother must have gone through, what must have gone through her mind when she made this decision. Sirius too is crying softly and whispers: "That witch. I always called James crazy for being so smitten with her. But her loyalty – it was greater than I ever imagined.  
She truly was a devoted wife." At this I nod and we just keep holding each other a little longer, the Goblin in charge of the wills apparently used to this as he just keeps quiet. And when we are done, do I dry my eyes and say: "Please ensure that all this is done. That all objects, letters and contracts are sent to the parties involved."  
The Goblin nods and I stand up as I say: "If it's okay with you, we will meet again in a month, in case there are any hardships you might come across to execute the will and to read the last one." The Goblin nods again, yet I notice no malice or anger in his eyes. And with that, while holding back more tears, do I leave the room.

* * *

 _ **Dang Lily, just wow!  
**_ _ **Okay, I will be honest, part of me wants to write another chapter where Harry and the others come back to read Charlus' Will, but I think I am just going to make that part of the epilogue. As you all know, whenever I do an epilogue, I have the character in question think back on their lives and this one will concern Harry.  
**_ _ **Also, I just want to make one thing clear: Pettigrew is DEAD, Crouch has been arrested for the fact that he put Sirius in Azkaban without a trial and so his son was caught and Voldemort WILL NOT return. The epilogue will have NO VOLDEMORT whatsoever. It will summarize some of Harry's school years, but no Dark Lord.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	16. Epilogue - Living My Life

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **And with this we close of Titles Change Lives. I will be honest, this story changed quite a bit since I put it up as a challenge in Venquine's Mind. I even completely ignored one rule and made a cannon character Harry's partner in life. Still, I am very happy with how this story turned out and am feeling happy to finish it.  
**_ _ **Also, I decided to make a bit of a change in the planning for this epilogue. Originally I had planned to have this story end on the first of September – with Susan announcing her pregnancy at the end of the epilogue – but while writing this chapter, I was hit with a bout of inspiration that made me decide to change that plan.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Epilogue  
**_ _ **Living My Life**_

 _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **of December 2001  
**_ _ **The Delight, Diagon Alley  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

Some might think that waking up before the break of dawn is the worst thing ever, but I have learned to love it. I wake up and enjoy the comfort of my bed and the soft warmth coming from my wife who, while she loves me dearly, has somehow taught herself not to use me as a human pillow as I get up way earlier than she does.  
I softly go through her gorgeous tresses with my hand and kiss her forehead, whispering a soft declaration of my feelings for her before moving out of bed. And thanks to the House Elves that our united families own, am I cleaned, shaved, waxed and dressed before even leaving the warm comfort of my bedroom.  
I will, of course, take a shower or bath after work, but because I have to start so early, do I use House Elves and their incredible magic to get rid of any excessive hair as well as any dirt, grime or sweat that may have attached itself to my body overnight. I head down the staircase of our two-story cottage and into the kitchen.

Here I make the final adjustments to the breakfast that the House Elves have already prepared for my wife and me, which is done this way thanks to a deal between the little critters and myself. "I'm a baker. Providing for my family through hearty meals is what I do. It's what I enjoy and how I make a living. Deal with it."  
These had been the words that had convinced Dobby, Winky, Kreacher and the Bones House Elves, working for Susan and sometimes her aunt, to let me _finish_ the bits of breakfast they made as I wake up. They also accepted that any birthday or other event treat were my duty and my duty only, even if this was done grudgingly on their part.

I happily make sure that the pastries are put together with the warm-baked bread and put a stasis spell on Susan's before wrapping up my own, happily munching on a bit of a blackberry muffin as I move out of the kitchen. I pass through the door and stop at the outside of the doorframe. There, I twist on the spot and vanish.  
Our home is situated on a large bit of open space between Godric's Hollow and a quant little town on the East of the village. It makes it easy for us to visit either Daddy Sirius or Aunt Amelia – as I have grown to call them respectively – but also allows us to do some shopping in both worlds as the other town is a mix of Muggle and Magical.  
It actually has a huge Magical community hidden within the very heart of the town and while the majority of that community exists out of witches and wizards who have _never_ left the community – not even for Hogwarts – are they always very welcoming to any _outsider_ who can bring them something they lack.

In my case it's knowledge on how to build a proper High Society as I have taken to that more and more after hearing my grandfather's will a week before my fourteenth birthday and in Susan's it's teaching. The love of my life actually discovered she loved this after tutoring Neville and Hannah, who both had trouble with their OWLs.  
The fact that this also brought the two together was never really mentioned, but the two do make a lovely couple. But while we live in the middle of nowhere, has my fame really not dwindled since my first official return to the Magical world. Because of that, is our house really heavily warded, especially with privacy wards.  
There are only a select few who know where I live and while I had, at first, been annoyed by constantly seeing some random BWL fan traverse the street we live on in his effort to find our home, am I used to it by now and just ignore it as I Apparate away to work. And thanks to Bill, I can do this in a very special way.  
The Curse Breaker had actually come home to England for my wedding with Susan and when Sirius had gifted us our home, he had instantly offered his services as his own wedding gift. Later, after we discovered about this fame problem, he had offered them again and put a special, core-scanning ward to the doorframe.

And now the door frame scans who stands in it and if it's someone added to the wards, they can use the small perimeter of a few inches on each side of the door frame to Apparate in or out of the property. And the same counts for the small, square shaped back-alley that is located behind my bakery back in Diagon Alley.  
I Apparate in and wave my wand as I walk in, summoning my apron and taking the stasis charm I had put on several treats and wares off as I step in. These are the products that either ran short or completely out the other day and on which I had started some preparations before coming home the other night.  
There are no House-Elves here as I had forbidden them and had hired only those who had the same gift with treats as I did – or at least those who enjoyed the delight of seeing others happy from eating your stuff as much as I did. Some of my employees had shocked the community, others had just been accepted for their talents.  
I have four people – two of which are actually from the States as the bakeries there are run by Half-Bloods who don't accept Muggleborns, shocker – working with me in the bakery out in the back and two people running the front, keeping it clean, checking the cases and helping any potential customers that come in.

Of course, over the three years that I have been running the bakery, which I named the Delight just to express how happy I was that I got to live my dream, have I grown to collect quite a few customers that are regulars and as I walk into the bakery out back, do I start with the stuff I know my first regular will want when he comes in.  
And while finishing and working on the products that ran out takes me from four-thirty to six-forty-five, do I still smile when I hear the bell that hangs over the door up front. "On time, as usual." I think, already having packed the treats I know he will want. I put the boxes in a bag and carry it out front where I say:  
"Here you go. The usual for the usual, please?" And Ron, who has slowly become my second best friend again after our fiasco problems in Third, smiles widely as he says: "Thanks, but I'm paying extra. Kingsley's in one of his moods again.""Got it. Be right back." I say, moving over to a case at the right front of the store.  
This is where I keep all of my cakes and pies and where I also have a working table, allowing me to show my clients how I decorate my cakes. I pull a chocolate cake with raspberry sprinkles out of the display case, put it in a large box, charm it to make sure the cake stays fresh and that is stays in place and move back.

"Here you go. Tell that sweettooth of yours, I said hi." I tell Ron, the redhead laughing as he says: "He'll probably come by to thank you, so you can do that yourself. Here you are. 24 Galleons. Save it. You know Kings." At which I roll my eyes, but this also makes me really happy. Ron is spending money, he has it now.  
And that is no surprise as he is Second in Command to Head-Auror and Deputy Head of the DMLE Kingsley Shacklebolt. And the fact that they are married and share the Shacklebolt vault definitely helps, even if this caused a whole lot of disturbances, rumors, a nigh-on scandal and a whole lot of Howlers flying across the country.  
The last one almost all came from Ron's mother as Molly actually thought she had more right demanding grandchildren than accepting the happiness that Ron obviously got from his relationship with Kingsley. However, she did these Howlers behind her family's back and they rioted against her when they found out.  
It was definitely the last time Sirius, Susan and I ever saw the woman again and I told her: "I respect and love your family, Mrs. Weasley, which is the only reason I am not letting Gringotts put a magical restraining order against you." And I had turned around and walked out of the Burrow, leaving a spluttering matriarch in my wake.

Still, as Ron leaves the shop, do I get a good impression of the stormy weather outside and just like the last few times this month does this really ruin my mood. It reminds me of two events that happened shortly after each other. One of them was the 20th anniversary of my parents having died to save my life last Halloween.  
It had definitely been storming heavily that night, as if the very weather was weeping for the loss of my parents, but Sirius hadn't let that keep him from honoring my parents. The fact that Remus had bailed on it, saying he had a matter of equal importance, had hurt and shocked us, but we had grudgingly accepted it.  
Yet even now I wish I hadn't as three days later, on another stormy night, we had received a Floo call from St. Mungo's, telling us Remus was deadly ill and that nothing the Healers did could help him. Sirius and I had rushed into the Hospital, both of us sure they were denying him his right because of his illness, but this wasn't the case.  
Remus, a forty-one year old werewolf, who had withstood all kinds of things, even several years of teaching at Hogwarts, despite the curse on the DADA job, was dying and the way his skin looked and how he lay in his Hospital bed proved it. His body was giving up on him, it was literally wasting away, regardless of the Healers' efforts.

Sirius and I had been devastated and when Remus had asked if he could speak with me privately, Sirius had actually been relieved. He admitted that he was still having issues moving on from seeing my parents dead and that this wasn't helping. Remus had sent him an understanding smile and bid him goodbye as an old friend.  
The Dog Animagus had fled the scene and I had pulled my own chair a little closer to the bed, feeling I needed to be strong as I was the last legacy of both these men and their late friend. And as I did, did Remus tell me exactly why he was dying. "I forced a transformation on Halloween night, pup, and I hunted that bastard down.  
I ate him and now his magic is killing me from within. But when I die, he will die with me. He's trying to keep himself alive by draining my magic, but Moony is fighting him. That's what has me so weak. This is the first time I am actively letting Moony be in charge of our united form, to keep him from pulling a Quirrell on me."

I had been shocked and horrified and asked why he had done this. "Your parents died to save you from Voldemort. I – I never accepted it that their sacrifice was in vain, that that monster survived. The 20th year of their sacrifice giving you this life you're leading? I thought it was the perfect time to set that problem straight."  
"But you're dying." I had whispered, tears running down my face as I couldn't believe I was losing another person, another link to a past I never really knew, to that monster, but Remus, with his last strength, had simply put his hand on my cheek, smiled at me with a sense of love as if he was my father and breathed his final breath.  
His hand had laid dead on my lap for several long minutes, getting wet from the tears of grief that I was weeping and being crushed by my desperate grip before the Healers had decided that our private time was over and had been shocked to find out that their patient had died on my watch. Yet they hadn't held it against me.  
Even now I have trouble wondering if I should tell Sirius what killed Remus as the Healers told him he died falling asleep in my wake, but while the man obviously doesn't believe this, do I not feel sure whether or not he's ready to hear the truth. And these stormy days that are becoming more and more frequent aren't helping.

"We got it from here, boss." I suddenly hear someone saying and I look up, shocked to find that the store is quite full and that my front employees are properly helping each customer one at a time, using the electronics that are able to function thanks to more warding done by Bill and Gringotts goblins and of which the stones are the structure's foundation.  
I shake my head, trying to hide the tears I feel pricking behind my eyelids and smile at George, who is actually employed with both his twin and myself. This had really been a huge surprise but, after I had opened my store in 1998, George had admitted that he didn't care what he sold, the selling of products was what he enjoyed.  
He loved pranks and he loved the laughter they caused, but the sounds of delight that came from customers digging into my treats was also like music to his ears. So with a little help from Gringotts, did we manage to set up a contract that had the third youngest employed between the Delight and Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.  
George had been worried that Fred would be mad, but the other twin had shrugged and said: "The different things we loved about our jokeshop is what always made me believe we'd make it work. If you love selling other stuff too, I'm fine with that. As long as you don't bail on me when I need you, do what makes you happy, Gred."

And Fred had done this himself as well, actually finding someone to love in his staff and Leanne, who has always been the quiet wallflower of our year and Hermione's dorm, had been found to have a major mean streak, an incredible sense of humor and a fiery support of anyone who wanted to make the world a little brighter.  
She and Fred are definitely total opposites, but their priorities and the strength of their heart brought them together and they have been happily married since three days after Leanne and my graduation, which was just a week before I married my precious wife. I nod at my own twin employee and move out into the back.  
I have no doubt that everyone noticed how I was zoned out, but because this happens often when I come up with a new recipe for a new product to sell has my staff learned to just leave me be for a few minutes and make small talk to see if I respond. That is what happened just now, yet this time I am happier with it than normally.

I shake my head and focus on what's currently important. This year Christmas is going to be huge as everyone in my year and everyone in the years of the Quidditch team is coming together at the front yard of my home to celebrate the holiday. And I swore I would prepare the best treats in the world for this event.  
And so, while my employees handle my clients, sometimes warning me when a regular is in so I can help them myself, and while my bakery crew keep the most popular sweets and products from running out and working on the cakes that are being ordered, do I work my hardest at my own bench, preparing the Christmas feast.  
This takes me all day, yet that is a good thing as the ceiling of the bakery out back is made of glass, allowing us all to hear the storm that brews over Diagon Alley. And because I am so busy on my orders, do I not feel my mind wandering to the concerns and pain I have been carrying on me for the last few weeks.

Finally it's nearing six, the time when the Delight closes her doors for the day and most of my baking staff has already left, working around my station and cleaning up the bakery to make sure no rodents or other vermin might find small treats to munch on while we're closed. Only George, Dennis and I are still left.  
Dennis is actually Collin Creevey's brother and works at my store part time. Hogwarts has been thriving greatly since my Third and the tuition feeds have risen a little. And because Muggleborns are still not treated exactly the same as Purebloods, is it hard for Mr. Creevey to pay for both his magical sons to attend.  
Dennis himself is in his final year and because he only has a small selection of classes, does he spend most of his free time either studying for his NEWTs or working in my bakery, his salary going to the tuition feed he needs to pay to keep being able to study as well as the port key Hogwarts provides him to keep going back and forth.

The fact that he works for me does come with some tension between him and his brother, but Dennis never really bought the crazy hype that Collin felt over my fame and the fact that he can see me for my own person and that he can accept that I am famous, not just for my scar, but for my treats, makes him the better candidate.  
And working for me has definitely helped Dennis grow a bit of backbone as he stood up to his brother and said: "If you would just get over your fanboy hype and see the acronym of that title for what it is, you'd be working alongside me, Collin. Don't blame me for your blindness." And that had been the last of their argument.  
Collin does come to the store from time to time, but I always make sure to either be with Dennis so Collin can remember his brother's words or be out back working on new treats. It's a good dynamic and while I don't like having to use one brother to tone the other down, does Collin just enjoy every time he gets to meet me.  
He himself is actually working for Ollivander and I even heard on the Diagon Alley grapevine that the ancient man might just be thinking of making the boy his official heir, leaving everything the Ollivander line has to the slightly younger boy upon his deathbed. But because the man is still springy and alive, I leave those rumors be.

Another old man who seems to have the same idea, but has been forced to execute them a little earlier than planned, is also a regular to my store and I helped him again today. Professor Dumbledore has really grown onto me as a grandfather and I had a lot of support from him when Remus died, especially during his will reading.  
The man left everything he ever earned to Sirius and Amelia, but left everything that ever linked him to my parents to me. He had also written an extra rule in his will, making it so that this last line wasn't to be read during the reading, but that the Goblins were still ordered to execute his wishes. And it left me with a single letter.

 _You know what I know._

That one line. It haunts me every day and I try to not think of it as it just makes me wonder all the more. "Does Remus want me to keep what killed him secret or tell those that care. Should I share what I know or does he want it left with just me." Still, meeting Dumbledore today has been a great help to this dilemma.  
"I brought you something, my dear boy, to trade for some of those delicious treats of yours. I noticed that you have been zoning out more and I realize that you remind me of myself when I was just a few years older. I zoned out tons of times too, my mind too full to really grasp what I was thinking. So I bought myself – and now you – this."  
And the man had handed me a large crystal bowl with intricate runes layered over the outside of the lid and with crystal-clear water within. I had recognized it for what it was as grandpa had actually used one himself to convey his final wishes and had thanked the ancient former Headmaster for the Pensive with some extra treats.  
I had taken the Pensive out to the back, to my station and put the memory of Remus' last words, his final smile, how it felt to sit besides his dead body, his funeral, his will-reading and the letter inside it before getting to work on the Christmas treats. The Pensive had also come with runes that allowed it to shrink and I had activated them.

But I know they are only a temporary solution and now that it's six and it's time to close and head home, I resize the Pensive, not willing to leave these memories here or inside the gorgeous bowl forever. "It's just to help me work." I had told myself before getting started and so I get ready to put the memories back.  
"That is one beautiful Pensive." A voice suddenly says behind me and its tone instantly makes me feel as if the weather has taken a one-eighty and as if I am back on the 12th of July in 1998. I want to turn around but, like so many times before, does Susan wrap herself around my back and whisper: "Who gave you that?"  
"Dumbledore. He noticed that I've been zoning out more often and wanted to help.""That man just can't help himself, can he? He's supposed to relax and enjoy his retirement. Didn't Auntie say that he was supposed to leave for the Caribbean today?" Susan asks exasperated, but I can easily hear the gratitude and love in her voice.  
"One, when has Dumbledore ever listened to others when it comes to advice, unless forced? Two, I think this was his final time. It was the look in his eyes, Sue. He looked as if he felt he had finally accomplished what he always wanted. I think – maybe he considers this moving – as the _Next Great Adventure_. His words, not mine."

Susan laughs at this, yet I can't help my confusion and ask: "I thought school had their staff meeting after the eight hour. How are you here already?" To which the girl, with incredible strength that comes from her being a gym coach, turns me around and says: "I'm here already because the meeting was just to make an announcement.  
I'm retiring." This shocks and baffles me as I can't imagine why Susan would want that. She's only been teaching for three years now and while she has made huge, beneficial changes to the student body and their health – especially the wizards as they grew a little too used to having magic do everything – do I just not get this.  
"Why – why would you retire already?" I ask and the woman of my dreams shows me a smile that makes me wonder if I'm not actually dreaming. Part of me really wants that as it wishes the last month was just a bad dream, but I don't focus on that. Instead, I focus on how Susan grabs my wrists and puts my hands on her stomach.  
Already my eyes widen as I can only imagine why she would do that and her words confirm it. "Remember my dream? What I wanted for my future? You made it happen, Lord Potter. Or should I say, Daddy Harry?" And no wedding cake, Christmas Feast, grand opening, graduation or otherwise can make me feel happier.  
I pick Susan up, spin her around and then lie her down on my work station, not even caring that the batter for one of the chocolate cakes I had planned, in honor of Remus, to bake for the Christmas feast is stationed there. All I care about is my pregnant wife, who is now tanned with chocolate mouse and her laughing lips, which I seal with my own.

Yes, some might think that waking up before the break of dawn is horrible, some might think that you can do more good behind a desk than in a kitchen or bakery and some might think that the Boy-Who-Lived should be a Head Auror running for Minister. But I am a baker, a future father and the happiest I could have ever been.

 _ **The end**_

* * *

 _ **Congratulations, Harry.  
**_ _ **Did I like killing off Remus? HELL TO THE BLOODY NO! Anyone who knows me knows I care a CRAP ton for the guy! I really didn't like writing it, but it felt right. The year was what set me off. I felt Remus would want to do something like this, just like he wanted to go with Harry in DH, even though he didn't know the mission.  
**_ _ **Also, I was thinking of how to incorporate Hermione, but it just wouldn't come to me. I did give her a very tiny cameo – one without calling her by name or even addressing her as a person – but I just couldn't think of a way to bring her into the story. Though the characters I did bring, some of them actually surprised me.  
**_ _ **Still, I am happy with this story and while part of me wants to write about Harry, maybe, telling Sirius the truth, do I not feel like it. The reason behind that wrote itself and I just don't feel like making such an emotional rollercoaster out of this epilogue. The story is done and I am going to focus on the future.  
**_ _ **And the future, going by the latest of the poll update, is Dragons and Morals. Personally, I am happy with that, but I feel I need to give out some warnings: CHARACTER DEATH IN CHAPTERS 02 AND 07 AND LOTS OF BASHING OF SEVERAL CHARACTERS SUCH AS HERMIONE AND LUPIN!  
**_ _ **You have been warned,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


End file.
